Forever War
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Kyuzo from Samurai 7 is joining the Soul Crushers, what trouble will he bring?
1. Prologue

**Forever War**

**Prologue**

**AD 5000**

**Everyone lives in a world where only one rules and controls everything. Throughout the whole universe, magical people live on them. They are all known as Card Captors.**

**They are all created by a very powerful person named Clow Reed. They are like normal people, but had powers. Powers so powerful that it can kill and even people fight for it. Card Captors have the ability to do anything impossible. People hoped to fly, Card Captors can fly. They can do anything. Make money appear in a flash and create things out of thing air. They can do everything they wanted to. But, there are limits. They are not allowed to kill without reason. **

**Card Captors had extended the universe to outer space. They had built many planets and colonies in outerspace for Card Captors to live in. The Card Captor population had been growing by two million every day. Everyone was happy living their high-tech life with magic and powers.**

**However, with goodness, there will always be the dark side. The evil exist to make sure that the balance throughout the whole universe is there. Then, the problem occurred.**

**1000 years ago, Clow Reed heard from his best card captors that something had broken out of hell and was costing chaos throughout the universe. Killing a lot of Card Captors. Many powerful ones helped and destroyed this monster, yet the number of deaths were more than the 11 digits. The monster had carved its message on a building. The symbols were weird. It took 1000 professionals at converting words of different language into english to fully convert the message. **

**The message brought horror upon the Card Captors. The message was: The universe is no longer stable. A new race will break out and fight against the Card Captors. To fight for their land and they will be the ones who will destroy the Card Captors. Unless someone does something about them. Yet, someone will rise to lead their race to victory. Then, the universe will no longer be peaceful.**

**The next year, a weird group of human-like species destroyed a whole Colony, Colony 145. Many Card Captors died. One who survived said that the people who did this, killed everyone there first. Clow Reed sent out an order for all powerful Card Captors to protect the Card Captors.**

**The next year, a man came into Clow Reed's house. And told him that he was a demon. Clow Reed was shocked that demons do exist. The demon told Clow Reed that someone had destroyed the whole of his species and he was the only one left. Yet it was weird as there was no way Card Captors had access to go to where the demons live. **

**Two years later, Clow Reed met a man on the street. He told Clow Reed that he was an Angel's future viewer. He had saw a very dark future ahead of them. That a never ending war was going to start. And it would only cause death and nothing more. He advised Clow Reed to do something about it.**

**That very day, a man named Rick Holen came to find Clow Reed. Rick wasn't normal. He had this shining red eyes. And he was a bit taller than normal tall guys. He told Clow Reed that he wasn't a Card Captor. And he was a SoulCrusher. He claimed to be a new race of magical creatures. And that he had changed over 1 million Card Captors into SoulCrusher. Rick then told Clow Reed that he wanted to force the Card Captors out of the universe. Then, the war first started. **

**Clow Reed thought that the SoulCrushers won't be a threat. He regretted it the next day. Two colonies were under attack. Clow Reed sent out their army. Yet, it didn't work. Many died. The Angel's future viewer, Matthew. Came down from heaven and wanted to stay by Clow Reed's side and help him. **

**1000 years later, AD 5000, the war was still there. **

**SoulCrushers had been expanding its population everyday. And they are all males. Matthew told Clow Reed that. So, Clow Reed set up the Slayers. A race of Card Captors that were all females and were all trained by Clow Reed and lived in a school more like their home. Their home was protected by Clow Reed's magic. No SoulCrushers could get in. But, Clow Reed's plan failed. He actually hoped that the males will be attracted to these females, instead, it made them more powerful. The Slayers were sent to kill those SoulCrushers with magic. Instead, many died. The SoulCrushers sucked out their souls and feed on them, making their power increase. And, they raped the Slayers that were sent to kill them. **

**Matthew told Clow Reed that they only rape girls aged 18 and above. Clow Reed grew worried. He sent people to investigate the SoulCrushers and also to invent weapons against them. Magic didn't seem to work against them. **

**They tried out the inventions and only the bullets work. Matthew told them that if they create this new kind of jewel and place it into Holy Water and store them into bullets, they will work. And it did, against low class SoulCrushers.**

**SoulCrushers like the Card Captors and Slayers had gone through generations and generations. Card Captors died either by age, sickness or even because they were killed by the Soul Crushers. The Soul Crushers were in turned killed by the Slayers. However, the Slayers died in the hands of the SoulCrushers.**

**94 981 years later, Year 99 981.**

**The war still continued. Clow Reed and angel Matthew were still alive. Many generations of Card Captors and Soul Crushers had past. Matthew told Clow Reed that there will be someone who will be the key to their victory. And it will be a person who had a bad fate. She will be wanted by the Soul Crushers. And that her parents will die. They must take this girl in. And train her so that she gets to kill the Soul Crushers.**

**One day, the head of the Slayers told Clow Reed that the Soul Crushers had attack a house. Everyone in it died. They went to search for survivals and only one crying baby was found. Matthew told Clow Reed that this baby was their chosen one. Clow Reed immediately took this baby girl in. She was already named Umi Ryuuzaki… **


	2. Chosen Fate

**Forever War**

**Chapter 1: Chosen Fate**

**5 years past, Year 99 986**

**Umi grew up, she was trained specially from the others. They used stimulation to train her. As a five year old, she was only asked to stay in the Slayer's base, the Heaven Light. Umi was sick and tired. Although the Slayer celebrate some occasions. Yet, it was boring to keep getting stuck in the house.**

**" I am so sick and tired of stimulations!" Umi exclaimed to her seniors. They smiled. There were 5 of them who were closer to Umi. They were Nicole, Adeline, Jessica, Lauren and Amber. " Well you are lucky, you get to stay here in the protected base. We all have to go out and kill Soul Crushers." Amber told Umi. Umi frowned. " They don't look scary in the stimulations." Umi told them. They smiled. " Real life and stimulation are very far apart. You will be scared of what will happen to you and if you will be able to come out alive." Nicole told her.**

**" The war had gone on for as long as everyone knew. It still hasn't end yet. You will have your chance when you reach 14." Jessica told Umi. Umi sighed. Lauren pats Umi. " Come, let's go to the kitchen and find something to do." Lauren told Umi. Lauren was like Umi's big sister. Lauren treated Umi well. " But…" Umi started, then the alarm went off. " Umi, go find angel Matthew." Adeline told her. Then the five of them went to the weaponry tower. Umi went to find the Angel. **

**" Why do we have to fight?" Umi asked Angel Matthew. Matthew shrugged. " If we don't we die. How is the sword holding?" Matthew asked Umi. Umi sighed. " The Holy Light is too heavy and big for me. I hate the sound of the bullets firing. I can't really see the effect of the bullets. Lauren told me that each different bullet had a different effect. I want to see it!" Umi exclaimed. Mathew smiled and pats Umi on her head. " You are only five years old you will have your chance after you reach 14." Matthew told Umi. Umi gave a very sad look.**

**Nicole, Adeline, Jessica, Lauren and Amber were a team. They worked together and they were all 20 years old. They were lucky, they weren't raped before. They worked as a team and did what they could. They heard from others that being raped was the worse thing, it was worse than they feeding on their soul… Many Slayers had committed suicide after being raped by the Soul Crushers. They were all males and looked like normal human. And they were very handsome. It's just that they had the Soul Crushers mark on their right arm and their eye colour doesn't change. It changes if they move up their class chart. **

**Holding onto their guns, they moved into the area. 10 teams of five were also sent in along with them. They looked around the dark house. There was always fear of what will happen… **

**Jessica held onto the torchlight and shone around. Nothing here except broken funitures. They moved down the hall. One of the Slayers was being taken, and held hostage. So that means the number of Soul Crushers will be greater. Split up was the worse idea. It never works. Jessica looked at the little device that shows the map of the house. " No signal." Jessica told them. They all nodded. They looked around again. " Staying indoors now would have seem better." Amber commented. They didn't reply. **

**" Yo, Slayers!" They all turned and looked towards the voice. The lights came on, there was a male sitting down on a chair. Along with 4 more males behind him. " Come to join the party?" The male asked. Their eyes narrowed. **

**" Chocolate, Firebrick, Cadet Blue." Nicole told the rest. " New class?" Adeline whispered. They had only brought Feathers bullets. It works for the first class to the twelfth class of Soul Crushers. They were not informed that there was still a higher class than the 12th class. Looks like their inventors have a job to do. They all reached for their Holy Ice sword. A long ice light sword that was surrounded by white light. In the ice sword, holds a diamond. It had worked for all classes so far. They all took them out and waited for the Soul Crushers to move first. **

**" You all think that it will work?" The male sitting down on the chair told them. His cadet blue eyes kind of scanned through them. " Ah… virgins. Guys, are we feeding hungry?" The male asked. The rest's eyes glowed. Shit… The male stood up. " I got a call, I will pick it up first." The male took out his handphone and flipped it open. Adeline fired a bullet at the phone, it exploded. The male turned to face them. " Well, looks like you really are impatient to face us. Or you are not." The male told them, he signaled a hand to his guys.**

**The Slayers fired the Feather bullets at them, they all went through them. They smiled. " I haven't eaten someone in a few days. I am getting hungry." One of the males told the one with the cadet blue eyes. They smiled wickedly. Jessica made a phone call. **

**" We have an emergency here, the Feather bullets doesn't work on the new eyed-colour classes of Soul Crushers…" Jessica was saying when she felt herself being lifted, a male with chocolate eyes had lifted her. Her phone dropped to the floor. Jessica fired her gun, but it was useless. The rest rushed over and used their sword and started slashing at the SoulCrusher. But the Soul Crusher teleported off with Jessica. No… Nicole was about to pick up the phone when someone smashed it with his feet. **

**The fight started. The Slayers tried to kick and punch the Soul Crushers. But they kept dodging their attacks. They tried using their swords but, before they could use them, the Soul Crusher with the Cadet Blue eyes threw all of them away. The bullets don't work, they had no weapons… The Soul Crushers were closing in on them… No… Each of the three Soul Crusher grabbed hold onto Nicole, Amber and Adeline respectively and disappeared. Lauren was the only one left. The Soul Crusher with the cadet blue eyes stared at her. " You should feel happy. I am not as violent as the rest." The male told her. He ran a hair through his blonde hair. " Don't you agree?" he asked her. Lauren didn't reply. He closed in on her. **

**He lifted her head with a finger, up to meet his eyes. His evil and glowing eyes. He smiled. " Slayer Lauren, what should you do now?" He asked, Lauren tried to get herself free. He kissed her. Lauren's eyes widened. The last thing she saw was his cadet blue eyes…**

**Umi waited for someone to come back. All the teams had failed, since Clow Reed can't get a signal from any of them. Umi waited. A car drove in. Umi smiled and went over. The door opened, Matthew came out with a very depressed looking Lauren. " Lauren!" Umi called out and ran over. She hugged Lauren, and looked up. Lauren looked like she had been crying. " Is something wrong?" Umi asked Lauren. Lauren didn't reply, she squats down so that she was the same height as Umi was. " The rest won't be back. They died…" Lauren whispered softly… Umi's eyes widened in shock. Matthew looked sad. **

**" They took them away and raped them and then killed them." Lauren told Umi. Umi looked at Matthew. Matthew nodded. " Are you okay?" Umi asked, Lauren shook her head. Umi then noticed something. Matthew had left them alone.**

**Umi asked Lauren to lift her head. When she did, Umi saw a bite mark on Lauren's neck. Lauren's clothes were ripped off, and she was wearing Matthew's windbreaker to cover them. Lauren cried. " You were raped?" Umi asked softly. Lauren nodded. " He let me off. And told me that there were more than 20 classes of Soul Crushers. And that he will be back for me… He said that he enjoyed me a lot… It was so depressing. He told me that the rest had died… His cadet blue eyes, I will never forget them…" Lauren told Umi softly. Umi felt very upset. **

**" Umi, whatever you do, please stop this war for me. For all of us. Please…" Lauren told Umi. Umi then hated the Soul Crushers and that she vowed to kill all of them and never be a victim to them. NEVER!**

**11 years past, Year 99 997.**

**The Slayers had invented a lot of swords and bullets as soon as they had discovered a higher Class of Soul Crushers. Death was still seen everyday. Umi had already gone out for 2 years. Funny, every Soul Crusher targeted her first. She killed them all even though she was afraid sometimes. Lauren had already died 4 years ago. **

**Umi was now the best and the Slayer with the high rank in their Slayer's ranking list. Umi was 16 and luckily still not 18. She was already famous throughout the whole of the Soul Crusher. Her name was like legend and feared. She had killed all that they had sent to her. And she was the one who killed in short skirt and 5 inches high, high heel shoes. Very different from others. So, she was legend. So far, the highest level she had fought was Class 89. Umi held the record of the most number of Soul Crushers slayed. And the number was as much as 5 million and in only 2 years. Clow Reed and Matthew were very pleased. **

**Monday Morning, **

**Umi had three friends they are Kitty Vick, Angel Drew and Charmaine Jewels. They joined the Slayers when they were 12. They had worked together and had got on well. However, Angel was badly injured at her last mission. The rest are here to visit her. The nurse let them in. There was no Slayers uniform, but they have to wear the Slayer's badge and sign. Angel was lying on the bed. Umi had saved Angel in the nick of time. The Class 89 Soul Crusher was attacking Angel. Poor Angel had almost died. Umi never forgot how long that battle with that Soul Crusher had been. It had Papaya Whip coloured eyes. Umi had managed to finish it off with the Holy Feathers Sword.**

**It was a new sword created over the 11 years. It was a long sword created by angels. Using their feathers, they created a sword that was sharp and held the power of goodness and pureness and innocence. It is a long and white glowing sword. It summon a special ability to help kill Soul Crushers. Or even blind them. Only Umi had it, since it was just invented. They are now busy producing it. **

**Umi had teleported back and had sent Angel immediately to their hospital. Angel had not woken up yet. Umi looked around. She saw angel Matthew walking in. He looked a bit worried. " Is something wrong?" Kitty asked him. Matthew shook his head. **

" **I am afraid that we don't have a cure for Angel. Her last mission was two days ago. She can still survive for a few more days. But if we don't have a cure. She may die. Umi, you have suffered serious injuries so you can't go and find the cure. And then I don't know who should do it." Matthew told them. Umi looked at her bandaged arm. They all looked at the sleeping Angel. **

" **What did Clow Reed say?" Charmaine asked. Matthew shrugged. " He's too busy having a meeting. I am sure that there are more Soul Crushers above Class 89. And if we don't have a way to treat our own injuries, we may die if we face of higher class Soul Crushers." Matthew told them. Umi stood up and left the room.**

**She bumped into Felicia Holly. Felicia was a 20 year old Slayer. She was the most caring and the second best Slayer, losing to Umi. Umi smiled. Felicia smiled back. " Where are you going?" Umi asked her. Felicia sighed. " I am here to see Angel. Has she woken up yet?" She asked Umi, Umi shook her head. " Well, I will see you later." Umi told Felicia and left. **

**" You sure about this?" Daniel Hunter asked his assistant and so-to-be Leader of the Soul Crushers. Daniel was now the leader of the Soul Crushers. He has been training Benjamin Chase to take over his place. Daniel was a One Hundred And Second Class Soul Crusher. And the Soul Crusher with the highest Class now. Benjamin was One Hundred and first Class. There were many aiming to go to one Hundred Classes. The Soul Crusher kills more and takes in more power to move up the Class chart. **

**" Positive sir. Legend Miss Slayer had been injured from the fight two days ago. Her friend Angel was still lying on the hospital bed and had not woken up yet." Benjamin told Daniel. Benjamin's golden eyes shone. Daniel nodded and sighed. " She had killed too much. And she's only 16! She had only been a Slayer for 2 years and boom! She killed more than 5 million already. If this goes on, we will all die." Daniel told Benjamin. Benjamin nodded. " Benjamin, if you do take over me in the next two years. When she reach 18, send as many high Classed Soul Crushers to rape her." Daniel told Benjamin. **

**" Sir, Heaven and Hell has arrived." The Guard told Daniel. Daniel dismissed Benjamin. Heaven and Hell, was the Soul Crusher's future Viewer. He had died even before the war first started. But, it was stupid, he lived so far away that it takes 2 days to get to the Soul Crusher's base. Known as the Two Diamond Clock Tower. Heaven and Hell was known as the FV or the HH. **

**FV walked up to Daniel. He had no class, but wasn't neutral. He turned to help the Soul Crushers one-day, he actually works for Clow Reed. No one knows why. FV had been here ever since Rick Holen started the race of Soul Crushers. " FV, next time just live here." Daniel told FV. FV nodded. **

**" What do you seek, Daniel?" FV asked. Daniel looked at FV, FV's wings were angel's. But it was black. Talk about neutral… " You know Slayer Umi Ryuuzaki. She had been messing up our race's survival." Daniel told FV. Daniel looked at the big crystal ball on the shelve. " Tell me how to get rid of her." Daniel told FV. FV nodded. " I saw something in the auto-record history books of our class." FV told Daniel. Daniel sighed. " Since when do you study them?" Daniel asked, a glass of red wine appeared. Daniel took it and took a gulp. **

" **I was checking on something as well. It happens that I saw something disturbing. I saw that our path was black ahead, but a door open and the light came in. Then everything felt like being in heaven. Then, a book dropped down and the cover page was eye-catching enough." FV told Daniel, Daniel frowned in return. " Which one?" Daniel asked. FV sighed. **

" **Didn't the last 20 Soul Crusher Leader tell you anything?" FV asked. Daniel shook his head in response. " I believe you don't study our history well enough at all." FV commented. " What! What are you pointing out here? That I suck at our history?" Daniel shouted. FV sighed again. He took out a book. The book shone and blinded Daniel. When it cleared, it was a silver cover page. There were words in dark blue. Silver Winged Knight Hero. Daniel frowned. " What's this?" Daniel asked. FV opened the book to a page and handled it to Daniel. Daniel took it and read it through.**

**4997 years ago, GOD gave us the best weapon and the best Soul Crusher ever created. Heaven and Hell predicted that a child will be born and that both the sides will fight for it, Whoever has the baby, will win. However, the fight for the baby continued for 16 years. The baby grew up to a young boy. The Soul Crushers managed to convince this boy into joining them. **

**He caught up with their leader in less than one month. He then sprouted Silver wings after 5 months of being a Soul Crusher. His eyes will flash silver once he attacks someone. He looks like a normal human from the outside. He led the Soul Crushers and defeated many Slayer and Card Captors and he was only 17 years old then. **

**He led the Soul Crushers to fight for 3 more years. They never lost a single fight in these 3 years, the Slayers were outnumbered. They called him a lot of names. We, Soul Crushers treated him like God. He was known as the Silver Winged to us, the Fearless, The Killer, Death Angel, The Impossible and Mr Impossible to the Slayers and Card Captors. Then, this guy told Heaven and Hell that he saw something. That in order for him to help the Soul Crushers for the later generations, he will be in a deep sleep for 1000 years. Where by he will then be awaken again. **

**The ritual to awaken him was therefore known as Silver Winged Knight Hero. This Soul Crusher can only be awaken after 1000 years. If not, the person who tried to awaken him will perish. And you can also awaken him if the Soul Crushers are in a life and death situation. Or when the Soul Crusher race is going to end. **

**The ritual was passed down for generation and generations. If the leader does not know the ritual, Heaven and Hell will assist the leader to awaken this Soul Crusher. **

**WoW! Daniel thought. " What's the name of this Soul Crusher then?" Daniel asked, closing the book. FV sighed and knelt down. " We are not really allowed to speak his name… Forgive me, Impossible. His name is Heero Yuy." FV told Daniel. Daniel then nodded. " We will awaken him then. I am sure we can find a solution from him." Daniel told FV. **

**3 months passed,**

**Angel was finally well again. She had been so weak for the whole 3 months. Umi was sharpening her knifes when the door opened. Kitty and Angel came in. " What are you doing?" Angel asked Umi. " Nothing much, just sharpening knifes." Umi told them. Kitty looked at the table of weapons. " Umi, have you ever wondered if there was anyone worse than the Class 89 Soul Crusher?" Angel asked suddenly. Umi almost dropped the knife. " Well, I am sure there are more higher classed Soul Crushers. But… No point wondering. We will meet them when they want us to." Umi told Angel. " But… I saw something when I was still in a coma." Angel told Umi. Umi looked at Angel.**

**" I saw a lot of guys and a weird looking big door. The door was opening. And I saw you, Umi. You took a sword and went right to the door. Then there was a blinding light and I don't now what else happened." Angel told them. Umi looked at the ground. " I will keep what you told me in mind." Umi told them.**

**1 week past, Monday late night, near to midnight.**

**The night was cold and mist floated around the city. Mist was like white clouds that covered the streets and made vision unclear and misty. The streetlights were still brightly lit, but in the misty fog… it became dim. Everyone was asleep in the streets of New Lane City in Colony 50. **

**Strong gusts of wind blew past, making her windbreaker fly towards the direction of the wind. Her hair floated in the air. Umi was standing on the Clock Tower's rooftop. She was on night duty. She was to watch over the city. The Clock Tower was on a high hill. And looking down, she could see the city below. Mist was covering the whole city. Umi could still see the outline of the buildings. And the road lights. There was no car on the road anymore. Umi sighed, she was about to leave when she saw a flash of red light. Shit! Umi flew off towards that place. **

**Umi landed the mist here was getting thicker as time passes. Umi narrowed her eyes. She couldn't hear a single thing nor can she see anything through this thick mist. Umi sensed an attack from behind her. Umi dodged out of the way in time. The mist cleared, reviewing a dark alley. She was greeted with a pair of navy blue eyes. Umi jumped up and dodged the attack sent by the Soul Crusher. It came out of the alley into the light. Umi's jaw dropped. It didn't look like a human, it looked like a half creature and half human. It roared at Umi. Geez… She had never fought an abnormal Soul Crusher before. Umi took out her gun and started firing. The bullets were Shine Sword. One hit the creature and an image of a shining sword appeared and it sliced 4 times at the creature. The creature howled and slashed at the sword with long fingernails. The sword disappeared. The creature only suffered a cut on its leg. This will be a long fight… **

**Umi knew that the bullets wouldn't work. Umi jumped onto a stack of metal boxes, to dodge its slash. Umi kept her gun back into her holster. She squats down and tried to blend in with the black cover of the metal box. She slowly took out her knife. It shone in the moonlight, showing off how well polished and sharpened it was. The creature was looking around. Its navy blue eyes shone. With the hand holding onto the knife behind her, Umi watched the creature used its eyes to shoot out laser like stuff to overthrow the objects in the alley. She played with the knife. She tossed it around her hand first. Then, 19 more knifes appeared in her hand and they opened up into a beauty fan of 20 knifes. Umi stood up and threw them at the creature. The Creature howled as some hit it. The rest got stuck in the brick wall.**

**It flew towards Umi, Umi jumped of the metal boxes and landed well. The creature had knocked into the stack of boxes and the boxes had fallen on it. Should be done, for now… Umi took out a device from her windbreaker pocket. She switched it on. " Navy Blue." She whispered. The device showed her information on the Soul Crusher. 78th Class… Umi frowned and read through the list of data. The device said that they prefer to work alone. That was all. Umi didn't hear the boxes move. Why wasn't it in human form? Umi felt a slash and then, the device in her hand was sliced into many pieces. Umi dodged the next attack. Umi stood up, the creature roared. Great… She was no whatever it was called Slayer. Its eyes glowed. Umi took out the Holy Feathers sword. It glowed and blinded the creature, Umi saw the creature covered its eyes. Umi took the chance and slashed at it. But, its long fingernails blocked it. No, it can't be. It should work… **

**" Are you watching?" Daniel asked FV. FV nodded. The fight was seen in the huge crystal ball. " What is that anyway? The 78th Class of Soul Crusher is human, do you know what is that?" Daniel asked FV. FV sighed and drank his tea. " It's a test, Daniel." He told Daniel, Daniel frowned in return. " Huh?" Daniel asked. " I think that Impossible is testing Slayer Umi. Looks like Impossible is already up to something." FV told Daniel and turned his attention to the crystal ball.**

**Umi dodged the beam the creature shot out of its mouth. Umi grabbed her sword and slashed it at the creature. The creature blocked it. Umi's eyes widened in shock. And the creature took the chance and swung it's tough, big and long tail at Umi. Sweeping Umi away. Umi hit the brick wall. She saw the knifes stuck there. Umi plucked one out. She played it in her hand and 49 more knifes appeared. Umi shot all of them at the creature. The creature swung its tail and most of them hit the floor. Only around 5 did hit the creature. The creature howled in pain and shot lasers at Umi. Umi dodged and heard the explosion behind her. **

**Shit, looks like this is a very long battle. Umi picked up the Holy Feather Sword. Magic, of course! Use magic! " Sapphire whirlwind!" Umi shouted and fired a ball at the creature. The creature was then surrounded by a water typhoon. It cleared but the creature was still there, but it was dripping wet. " Lightning Ball!" Umi called out and fired a ball of electricity, it hit the creature and it was electrocuted. It howled, its leg was badly injured. Its eyes glowed again and then it started to change shape. It became smaller. Umi got herself ready to attack. It changed into a German shepherd with navy blue eyes. Then it ran off. Umi ran after it.**

**It ran down the stairs into the railway station. Umi followed the dog. There was no train at this hour. The dog ran onto the track and started running. Umi ran after it, but a dog's four legs were faster than a human's two legs. Umi fired knifes at it, it dodged them and continued running. Umi thought of flying, but it was too dark in there. Umi switched on her torchlight and ran after the dog. The dog barked once. Umi took out her gun and fired at the dog. She heard a whine. So, she had hit it. But, it still continued running. Umi then saw the next station. **

**Umi had tried shooting it and stuff but she couldn't slow it down at all. Then, the dog slowed and stood at the track. Umi stopped and studied it. Its eyes glowed again. Then, some bright light shone on her. Umi was still not used to the light so, she covered her eyes. It was a train and it was speeding towards her. Umi recovered just in time. Umi jumped of the track. The Dog was gone after the train left. Umi looked back at the train. No doubt… Umi stripped off her windbreaker while running after the speeding train. She threw her windbreaker on the ground and ran in her 5 inches high, boots. **

**She saw the train ahead of her. Umi gained speed and finally managed to catch up with the last compartment of the train. The train made a turn fast, Umi ran faster and she crashed right into the glass windows of the train. She stood up and walked down the train. She stopped when she reached a compartment. The dog was there, sitting on a sit like it was waiting for her. Umi took out her sword. She will kill it once and for all. The train rushed forward with even greater speed and Umi was throw backwards. Umi got up. The dog was panting. Umi fired her gun at the dog. The bullets went through it. Umi fired attacks at it, again it didn't even hit the dog, it all went through it. The dog barked. Umi then saw the station's chart. This line was still under construction. And… there was only about 3 more stations till the dead end…**

**Umi grabbed onto a railing as the speed of the train increased even more. The dog jumped off the seat and stood before Umi. Umi was straining to move towards it. The dog was like mocking her. Umi saw a blockage at the track far away. And below it was the sea… Shit… The train banged into the blockage and Umi was thrown forward, she hit the dog. The train then fell into the sea. It crashed into it and caused a great ripple. Water was filling in from the hole Umi had made just now. Umi tried to stand up, but the train was falling towards the seabed. The dog stood over her and placed its paw on her throat. No… It was pressing on her throat, she couldn't breathe… Umi took out her knife from her thigh holster and threw it at the dog. The dog jumped away, water was filling in to that compartment of that train. Umi managed to break a hole in the window, but water gushed in. The dog didn't even move. Umi swam out, once she was out of the train, she looked back at the dog in the train. It just looked at her. The navy blue eyes became silver… Umi's eyes widened in shock. **

**Then, it crashed into the seabed, and caused a lot of sand to fly. They impact was huge that it swept Umi towards the surface of the sea. Umi surfaced and looked around for land. The dog… Umi swam towards the land and got out of the sea. She was dripping wet. Water was dripping from her long golden blonde hair. Umi panted and took in a deep breath. Wind blew past, making Umi shiver in the cold. What's with that dog? Umi's handphone rang. Umi picked it up.**

**" Slayer Umi, report to base now." Clow Reed told her. " Sure… Get me a hot cup of coffee and a warm blanket first." Umi told him and hung up. Umi looked back at the sea. She was too weak to fly or anything. The base was in Colony 1. Umi teleported over. Faraway, on the track, someone had been watching her. He turned and walked off.**

**Umi took a sip of the coffee. It was cold, everyone looked at her with a shocked look when she came in. Angel and Kitty went over to see if she was okay. Charmaine went to get the blanket for her. Clow Reed and Matthew exchanged worried expressions. Umi told them about the creature and till the crash of the train till the seabed. Silence fell over Clow Reed and Matthew. " Could it be him?" Matthew asked Clow Reed. Clow Reed took off his glasses. " It can't be, there's still 3 more years till he awakens." Clow Reed told Matthew. " Excuse me, who?" Umi asked. The two of them sighed. " Never mind. Matthew, do a favour for me, find Belmont Forest." Clow Reed told Matthew. Matthew nodded and left. **

**Belmont Forest was the Head of the Heavens. A person with a very important role. Clow Reed controls the Universe, Belmont makes sure that it is in a good shape. And not only that, Belmont was the one who determines who goes to heaven and who goes to hell. Belmont was also a future Viewer. The vision and things he sees are the most accurate. Clow Reed often works with Belmont Forest. Umi took another sip. She dried herself and waited for Belmont and Matthew to arrive. Matthew came back with Belmont. Belmont was some one with blonde hair and blue eyes. Belmont looked like he was 27 years old and always looked the same. Belmont had trained Umi before. Once every 5 years. Belmont was a great trainer, he taught Umi a lot of things normal Card captors do not know. **

**Umi smiled. " Hey, hi Belmont!" Umi told him. Belmont smiled and sat down on the sofa. Matthew poured him tea. " Wow, I only met you last year and you grown a lot." Belmont told her and took a sip of the hot tea. Matthew sat down next to Belmont after locking the door. Clow Reed placed a shield around the whole room. " I haven't seen you in a long time now, Belmont." Clow Reed told Belmont. Belmont nodded. " Busy with the list, as usual. So, what's up?" Belmont asked. Matthew looked at Umi then to Clow Reed. " Tell him what you saw Umi." Clow Reed advised. Umi sighed and told the story again.**

**" So now, what do you think?" Clow Reed asked. Belmont took a sip out of his cup of tea. " Matthew thinks that he is here. I don't think so. He will and can only be awakened 3 years later. But, not other Soul Crusher had Silver eyes. Or was it just a trick?" Clow Reed told Belmont and Matthew. Umi was confused. Belmont sighed. " Matthew, what do you see?" Belmont asked suddenly. Matthew even seems shocked by the question. " I saw our base in the sunlight, very happy and cheerful place. Then I saw death everywhere." Matthew told them softly. Belmont nodded, showing that he understands.**

**" I asked others, every Future Viewer saw the same thing. Except Heaven and Hell." Belmont told them, Matthew's eyes were immediately filled with hatred. " That traitor went to the Soul Crusher's side. He's a traitor." Matthew kind of shouted. " I asked him once, he was surprised to see me. And, he was holding onto a silver book. He told me that he saw that a path was black ahead, but a door open and the light came in. Then everything felt like being in heaven. I was surprised with what he saw. He then left, taking that silver book along." Belmont told them. Everyone was silent. " He's up to something." Belmont told them and took another drink from the cup of tea. **

**" What do you see then, Belmont?" Clow Reed asked Belmont. Belmont sighed and placed the cup down on the coffee table. " I saw death, a lot of death. And they were all Card Captors. But, that was after I saw a lot of Soul Crushers dying. Then, I saw a pair of silver wings and…" Belmont trailed off. " And then?" Clow Reed urged. " I saw Impossible, Clow Reed. Not the whole of him, but I saw his eyes. A pair of very icy cold Prussian Blue eyes… His eyes were lifeless and had the reflection of a girl. His eyes then flashed silver and then I woke up. I could never forget his eyes. They were so horrible." Belmont told them. Clow Reed looked very worried. Umi was confused.**

**" Who's Impossible?" Umi asked. Matthew sighed. " Looks like someone has to tell her soon. After all 3 years later, she is bound to have to fight him." Matthew told them. Umi frowned. " Not only that. I saw the door opening. But, then I saw Umi doing something and the door closed. Daniel died." Belmont told them. " That's what Angel saw, not the Daniel died part. But the door opening." Umi told them, Clow Reed looked very shocked. " Belmont, is it true that they are performing the Silver Winged Knight Hero Ritual soon?" Clow Reed asked. Belmont nodded. " Seems like it." Belmont replied. " What about 3 years later?" Matthew asked. " I don't know." Belmont replied. **

**6 months later,**

**All soul Crushers were gathered at their base, the Two Diamond Clock Tower at Colony 1. It was 1 hour to midnight. In these 6 months, FV and Daniel had done all the preparations needed for the Ritual to awaken Impossible. Belmont had already informed Clow Reed. So, all the Slayers were ready to rush in at midnight and stop the ritual. If they succeed, they will still stand to win for 3 more years. If not, all of them will die.**

**With their guns ready, special cars were all parked outside the clock towers. Umi was getting ready to fight. 1 hour seems too far away. **

**" Daniel, have you found Benjamin?" FV asked Daniel. Daniel shrugged and looked at the book. All the steps were all stated down. The door was somewhere deep in their base. The Soul Crushers now were all in sleep mode, waiting for their lord to arrive. " Daniel, be careful. At midnight, the portal will open. The Slayers will come in to stop us. We have to make sure that we open the door earlier than midnight by like 1 minute." FV told Daniel. Daniel nodded. **

**Benjamin Chase looked at the whole hall all filled with Soul Crushers, all resting. The Slayers will be here soon. The moon was a full moon, and it was clear. Something about it felt eerie. Benjamin sat down and went into rest mode.**

**The moon had a black mark. Something seriously bad was going to happen. Umi looked at the crystal band Clow Reed gave her. He told her that with this, she could close the doors and it could give her a special power. She was only 16 and had a very big role to play this time. Umi heard an explosion, she turned to see the Slayers testing the cannons at the clock tower, but as usual, a shield prevented the attack. " Umi, are you afraid?" Charmaine asked her. Umi shook her head. " No, I am not." Umi told Charmaine. Charmaine looked a bit upset. **

**FV looked at everyone who was resting in the hall as he walked down the path towards the big doors. Daniel was beside him. " Daniel, who's the sacrifice?" FV asked. Daniel shrugged. " I was thinking of Slayer Umi." Daniel told FV. FV smirked. " Good one." He told Daniel and walked towards the empty space right before the door.**

**FV casted a spell, it blinded the whole hall, every Soul Crusher woke up and looked. Daniel stood in the middle of the space. He used a knife and slit his finger, a small cut, but enough for his blood to flow down. His blood dripped onto that area and it spread out by itself into a weird sign. FV casted another blinding spell. Every Soul Crusher gave up about 5 of their powers. All the powers were collected in a jar. The symbol was formed. The jar was placed in the middle of the symbol. Daniel stood back and let FV handle it.**

**" Repeat after me! Heaven shall open its gates for Impossible to take place!" FV shouted, every Soul Crusher repeated it. " Chant!" FV commanded, every Soul Crusher kept repeating the same line, loud and clear. The jar trembled the door started shaking. " I call upon the sacrifice to the Impossible! Heaven shall obey!" FV shouted and a blinding light occurred. " SLAYER UMI RYUUZAKI!" FV shouted. **

**Umi felt dizzy. She could hear people chanting weird things. What was going on? The crystal band was glowing. Umi looked at Charmaine. " Umi, you okay?" Charmaine asked, hr eyes reflected with fear. " I don't know…" Umi told her. Then, Umi felt like being summoned and sucked into the ground. Charmaine tried to pull her but her hand went through Umi's. Umi disappeared into the ground. **

**She appeared again, standing in the middle of a weird looking symbol and she touched around and she was being electrocuted. She saw a lot of Soul Crushers chanted a jar in the middle of another bigger symbol. She saw Daniel looked at a shaking door. " Give him his power!" FV shouted, very strong currents were electrocuting Umi. Umi screamed, her mind was like bursting. She felt weak. The crystal band around her wrist was glowing even more brightly. **

**The currents stopped, Umi fell to the floor, weak and injured badly. She was even bleeding. No… She saw the door shaking more violently. Even the jar was moving. It was freaky… " Rise! The Silver Winged Knight, right before our eyes!" FV shouted, the chanting seems to have gotten softer. The door rumbled and the jar disappeared. The symbol below Umi disappeared. Umi could move. She watched as the door slowly opened, a blinding light came out of it. Umi shield her eyes. It didn't clear, it was still there. No… She will and cannot let this happen. She will not let them call for their helper. They will lose and the Soul Crushers will forever be gone! **

**Umi took out her sword and she slowly got up, the door was still opening. The words on the doors were all glowing in silver light. Umi was not standing and she looked at the blinding source. " I WILL NOT LET YOU BE AWAKENED!" Umi shouted and she rushed forward with the Holy Feathers sword, glowing more brightly than usual. Umi activated the blinding light ability and it was a fight between her light against the doors' light. The door was still opening. Umi felt herself charge up with fury. The crystal band glowed red. Umi slashed at the door, the door stopped moving and closed immediately, the crystal band was broken. Umi turned to face the hall of Soul Crushers. Heaven and Hell looked surprised, so was Daniel. **

**Umi ran forward and she slashed her sword at Daniel, splitting him up into two, blood sprayed everywhere, standing the floor and stuff. Every Soul Crusher's eyes glowed. They all fired their attacks. Umi dodged some but was hit by a lot. It was chaotic, and messy. She didn't even know what was going on. She took out her gun and started firing at all direction and she suffered being hit by attacks. **

**At midnight, the Slayers came in and helped Umi. Umi was suffering a lost for 15 minutes, she only managed to kill a few. It was like a war. Everyone was making noised, gunshots filled the air, and slashes were heard. Many people screaming. No… Umi stood up and slashed her sword around. She slashed through the crowd and got to Angel. Angel was losing. Umi slashed at the Soul Crusher attacking Angel. He died. Angel looked very scared. Umi then ran off, she was being hit by an attack and she turned to shoot at that Soul Crusher. **

**The number of Soul Crusher became lesser and then, none was left. Many had left, not killed. The whole hall was filled with blood of Slayers and Soul Crushers. Many had died. But the main point was that, Umi had stopped the awakening of Impossible. Umi was standing there, with wounded everywhere and pain killing her. She was stained with blood. The floor's level of blood reached her boots. Umi's vision started to blur. She crashed into the blood and had blacked out. She only heard footsteps… **

**" You have done well Umi." Clow Reed told her, Umi was hospitalized. " I am sure that you will get well soon. Although we lost as much people as the Soul Crusher did, but you stopped the awakening of Impossible. Now, we just have to hope that 3 years later, he will be easier to handle." Clow Reed told Umi, Umi nodded and closed her eyes. **

**However, the door and the bloodstained hall was still there. The door's words glowed red once. The jar on the floor was broken into two pieces… **

**2 years past, Year 99 999,**

**Bullets and weapons have been created in these 2 years to use them against the higher Class of Soul Crushers. Umi was finally 18. Daniel had died 2 years ago, so Benjamin Chase was to take over as Leader of the Soul Crushers. They had a new base, it was in the Blue Moon Aquarium. The Two Diamond Clock Tower was being abandoned and no one was allowed to enter. Umi was trained by Belmont Forest everyday since after she recovered. She had improved a lot now. Clow Reed now doesn't allow Umi to go on night watch and even missions. Because he wanted to keep Umi as a secret weapon. However, since she was 18 and 18 happened to be the age for the Soul Crushers to rape. She had encountered 700 Soul Crushers wanting to rape her, but she killed them all. **

**Monday night,**

**Umi sighed and threw the knife at the Soul crusher, it went right through his heart. He fell down, dead. Umi sighed, she couldn't even have a proper bath… Clow Reed's shield was getting weaker. Belmont was now more busy with the list of deaths to even put up a shield. Umi ran her hand through her long hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, she opened them again when she felt something staring at her. Luckily she still hadn't strip yet. Umi cleared the body and the bloodstains in her bathroom. Weird…**

**Felicia Holly was captured on a mission. **

**" Why can't I go?" Umi asked Clow Reed. Clow Reed didn't say anything. " Look, Felicia will die if you do not let me go." Umi told him. " No, you have to stay. We are meeting Wisdom later. He will be your teacher and teach you everything he knows about Impossible." Clow Reed told her. " But…" Umi started, Clow Reed cut her off. " Felicia is 22, she will know what to do. She will survive." Clow Reed told her. Umi looked at the ground. 1 more year to Impossible's awakening and she knew nothing about him. **

**Wisdom was a future Viewer and the was known to know everything. Wisdom was old, but often help Card Captors to see their future, mainly their love lifes. Wisdom was asked to teach Umi about Impossible. Umi was worried about Felicia.**

**Felicia woke up to see herself lying on a bed. Where was she? She wasn't injured, just knocked out from behind. Was she already dead? Her weapons were all not with her. She was still wearing her clothes. The door opened, she almost jumped. A guy came in. His eyes were Diamond in colour. Or rather, like a diamond. Sparkling and eye catching. He looked at her. Felicia saw her reflection in his eyes. He sat down on a chair next to the bed. He studied her. **

**" Who are you?" Felicia asked. The guy leaned back in his chair. He was handsome and charming, something about him made Felicia can't take her eyes off him. " Benjamin Chase, Leader of the Soul Crushers." He told her calmly.  
" Why did you save me?" Felicia asked, Benjamin smiled. " Because I could use a date. And I need a little spy for me." Benjamin told her. Felicia frowned. " I will not talk. Kill me then." Felicia told him, he laughed. " I won't. I could torture you. You are a virgin. Virgin are the best to torture with. We still have plenty of time before Slayer Umi comes to get you." He told her and laughed again. **

**Tuesday Morning,**

**Umi gave a very sour look when a car turned into the driveway. The gates automatically scan for any Soul crushers in the car or anything in the car. Matthew nudged her. Umi stood up straighter and forced a very fake smile. She was worried about Felicia. Wisdom came out. He had short light brown hair, all combed back. He was wearing a pair of blue glasses. He looked stylish not old or anything. Clow Reed and Matthew greeted him. His green eyes scanned through Umi. **

**" You must be Umi Ryuuzaki. Slayer and the best so far." Wisdom told her. He held out a hand to her. Umi took it. Wisdom immediately let go of it. He looked shocked. Umi frowned. " Wisdom, are you alright?" Matthew asked. Umi frowned again. " I am fine. Clow Reed, you might want to keep a closer eye on her." He told Clow Reed and walked off, led by Matthew. Umi frowned. Clow Reed was studying her. " What?" Umi asked.**

**" I think I will stay here 1 year to teach Umi and more. I mean I could help you and Belmont." Wisdom told Clow Reed. Clow Reed sent Matthew to arrange a suit for Wisdom. The Slayer's base had an upgrade last year, so now everything is high tech. Umi was waiting in the study room. She was playing with the television remote. Flipping through the channels. She stopped at the news. **

**" We interrupt the program to show you this news. We found a message at Planet Heart, at the city of Heart central. The happened to be an accident." The news reporter said. It showed a track and 5 trains all crashed right near the end of the track. " 5 trains had crashed into each other and almost crashed into the sea. The driver of the trains all exclaimed that the train lost control. And that they all saw a weird dog running on the track, they tried to brake, but the train increased speed instead." The reporter said. It showed an injured driver in uniform. " It seems like a German Shepherd. And it had their weird white-like eyes. It flashed once than everything went crazy." The driver explained. It showed a lot of ambulance and a lot of injured people. **

**" Many Card Captors had been injured in this accident." The reporter said. It then showed a sky view of the trains' crashes, from a helicopter. It seems to form a word. But it was blur and Umi couldn't make it up. The dog… Umi saw it before… The door opened, startling Umi. Wisdom came in, he looked at the television. Umi switched it off. She turned her chair and faced Wisdom. He was carrying a book. He sat down opposite Umi, at the glass table. He magiced a teapot and two teacups. " Tea?" He asked, Umi refused politely. **

**" What a dreadful accident. I got to admit 1 year is too long to teach about Impossible. But, 1 hour everyday will really bore you to death. Let's do a test first. To let me see your standards." Wisdom told her. He handled her a piece of paper and a pencil. Umi read the first question.**

**First question: What do you feel about Soul Crushers? **

**Umi frowned and wrote how she hated them. She finished the paper soon. It asked weird questions. Wisdom read through and smiled. " You hate Soul Crusher, think that Impossible is someone who is playing around and doing nothing." Wisdom concluded. Umi shrugged. " As you know, Umi. Clow Reed controls the universe, but he does not control all. He does not control fate. He only controls buildings and universal peace. But he can't change fate, you must learn that." Wisdom told her. **

**He then gave her a book. " This will be your textbook. Do not read it first. Or you will be bored with the lessons. It has information on what we know and what the Soul Crushers know all in this book. But, not all the information from the Soul Crushers. I believe that you had encountered the ritual 2 years ago. He almost woke up. Yet you stopped him. You did well." He told her. Umi nodded in silence. " Try and open up to me as time flies, it will only help you. Any burning questions you want to ask?" Wisdom asked. Umi nodded.**

**" Why do we keep calling Impossible and why does he have so many names?" Umi asked, Wisdom sighed and drank his tea. " Because we can't call him by his real name. I mean we can, but they say that each time you speak his name, your life shortens. I mean, everyone feared him. He was someone who bended and broke all rules and killed so many no matter what. That's why he's impossible. He makes impossible things come true. For the rest I will explain in details later." Wisdom told Umi and drank more tea. Umi bit her lower lip.**

**" Is it okay for you to tell me his real name? Or just write it down?" Umi asked, Wisdom looked a bit cornered. " Er… well… I don't think you will pronounce it right. Forgive me Impossible to speak your name. I mean no harm…" Wisdom announced. Umi frowned, what's with this? It's like swearing to god. **

**" Impossible's real name is… (he took a deep breath, Umi watched him) Heero Yuy." Wisdom told Umi, Wisdom's eyes were serious. " Heero? As in Heero? Add one more E in Hero and you get Heero?" Umi asked, Wisdom sighed. " Umi you did not ask for forgiveness before you speak his name. He knows everything. He will know if no one respects him and comes after them." Wisdom told Umi. Umi sighed. **

**" I get your point there. But I just do not see why I have to do so." Umi told him and then her handphone rang. Umi picked it up. " Umi, Kitty here. We have a little problem here." Kitty told her. Umi excused herself and ran out towards the exit of the base.**

**Felicia watched in silence as Benjamin was figuring out how to operate a remote control, linked to a car. He kept pressing some buttons, the car door opened and closed, the car's lights turned on and stuff. " Why don't you just get in and drive the car?" She asked him, he looked surprised that she was talking to him. **

**" I don't drive. Funny how people now a days uses this." He told her and looked at the remote. " Can you fly, teleport?" Felicia asked, he nodded. " It will be better to drive, gives us a grand entrance. After all it's the aquarium." He told her and ran a hand through his hair, Felicia chose to ignore it. She had sent a signal. Umi should be here soon. Then Felicia felt herself lifted, Benjamin was carrying her. " Let's go." Benjamin told her before she could respond. He flew off. **

**" She not here, nothing except a normal car." Kitty told Umi, Umi nodded. Felicia had sent out an SOS signal. Yet, she was gone. " Could she be at their base?" Umi asked. " I think so, but there's no way to get in. A shield surrounds it 24 hourly." Kitty told Umi. " Really? But…" Umi started but was cut off. " Good Morning Sir." The rest of the Slayers shouted, Umi turned to see Belmont Forest. He looked a bit angry. " Umi, you are supposed to be with Wisdom and not out in the open!" He snapped. Umi sighed, then she sensed someone watched her. She turned to see a German Shepherd looking at her. **

**" Belmont, do you see the dog?" Umi asked. Belmont frowned and looked around. " No, what Dog?" He asked, Umi frowned. The dog barked and ran off. Umi took out her gun and started firing while running after it. She heard Belmont shouting her name. The dog turned into an alley. The dog was gone. Umi looked around. **

**She saw a Christmas tree painted on the wall and a door opening. She looked around and went back. What was going on?**

**That night,**

**Benjamin and Felicia just went to a ball party, they kind of crashed it in. Felicia was surprised because Benjamin's eyes could become green. Normal ones, not the usual diamond eyes. They were walking down the still busy street. Benjamin took off his coat and handled it to the shivering Felicia. Felicia put it on. Benjamin was looking around the place when Felicia thought about the ball. She just followed Benjamin around and they danced once. But, Felicia felt the electric shock when she took his hand. He was so gentle and handsome, he didn't even seem like a Soul Crusher. **

**" Can I call you Ben?" She asked him. He nodded. " Why do you become a Soul Crusher?" Felicia asked. Benjamin sighed. " I was born one. It's down the Chase family line. I can't just quit and be a normal human. I need to kill to survive." Ben told her and they continued walked. " Are you going to kill me?" Felicia asked, Ben smiled. " I don't think so. There are still too many souls out there to feed on." Ben told her and they past by a toyshop. Felicia stared at the cute teddy bear in the shop display. " It's so cute." Felicia whispered. Ben smiled. " Do you want it?" He asked her. Felicia shook her head. " Everyone's rich, so it doesn't…" She stopped when Ben went into the closed shop. **

**He came back with one of the bear and handled it to Felicia. " You stole it?" Felicia asked, Ben shook his head. " Left the money on the table. Even if everyone is rich. Receiving something you want is still better than buying it yourself." He told her. " Thank you." Felicia told him and hugged the bear. Some part of her felt happy deep inside. **

**They then walked towards the aquarium when there was a figure stopping them in the way. It wasn't moving. Felicia had minimized the bear and had sent it back to her room in the Slayer's base. Benjamin watched the figure. They then noticed that they were all alone with that figure. The figure then came charging towards them, or rather, Felicia. Benjamin pushed her away and blocked it was a shield. Under the street lamp light, it was a dog. It barked at Felicia and growled. Felicia stood up and was about to move when the dog avoided the shield and charged at Felicia, it knocked Felicia onto the floor. Felicia reached for her gun and shot it. No effect. A blinding light then blinded her. She covered her eyes. **

**Ben was using a light to distract it. Felicia got up and ran off, the dog ran after her and then fired a beam at her. Felicia was hit, she was sent flying and she hit a lamppost. She got up, the dog was about to fire the beam when Benjamin stood infront of her, blocking her from the dog. Why was he saving her? " Felicia, wait for me here." Benjamin told her and casted a shield around her. He looked at the dog. He cracked his neck. The dogs stood and watch. Benjamin's arm changed and became a long sword. He then charged and slashed at the dog. The dog dodged. Using his other hand, he suddenly changed it into a dagger and stabbed the dog while it was still dodged the other hand. The dog howled in pain. It fired beams at him. Benjamin blocked it with his hand. **

**The dog then became larger in size. It grew into a weird looking creature. It had long nails, it was like half creature half man. Its eyes were bloody red. It charged and slashed at Benjamin. Benjamin dodged all and kicked the monster with hue force. The monster grabbed his leg, twist it. Benjamin fell to the floor. The monster stated swiping at Benjamin with its nails. Benjamin blocked some but was hit. Benjamin punched the monster in its chin with such a great force that the whole area exploded. Benjamin them took the chance and stabbed his hand it through the monster. The monster stopped moving. **

**A symbol formed under Benjamin. He started chanting. Diamond crystals fall from the sky, it surrounded Benjamin and then flew over to hit the monster. The monster froze up and then a spirit like thing came out. But the, Benjamin was later seen hitting a building. The monster had broken free. Benjamin split blood onto the blood.**

**The monster charged and lifted Benjamin and threw him around, hitting him on walls, floor and lamppost. Benjamin kicked the monster way. He took the chance and drew a circle. Then he used his hand to change into a sword and slashed right through the circle. The monster exploded. When the smoke was about to clear, Benjamin was suddenly slashed from behind. He was bleeding badly. The monster started firing attacks at the shield. Benjamin went over and fought with the monster. His punches were all dodged. Then, Benjamin grabbed hold of the monster's hand and threw him towards a building. The wall collapsed. **

**Even two guys fight will not be this bad. The monster then slashed 5 times at Benjamin it was about to slash one more time when the clock tower struck midnight. Benjamin was bleeding badly. The monster dropped Benjamin onto the floor, turned back into a dog and ran off. Benjamin lied on the floor, looking at the sky. Felicia went over. " Are you okay?" She asked with concern. Benjamin sat up.**

**" I am fine…" He trailed off as pain gushed through the whole of his body. He didn't know where he was injured, but it was brain killing. He saw his blood flowing. " Let's bring you somewhere. Where?" Felicia asked. " The base, they will take care of me…" Benjamin coughed out blood onto the floor. " Let's go to the Slayer's base." Felicia suggested. " No, they will kill me." Benjamin whispered, his vision was getting blurred. " I will find a way out." Felicia told him and took his hand. She teleported him to the Heaven Light. They were in the hall, Benjamin was lying on the floor, bleeding. There was a very shocked teacher there. " Get help quick!" Felicia shouted.**

**Umi ran down the base towards the Hospital. Umi took the lift and pushed opened the door. Felicia was waiting outside the emergency room. No, she was yelling at a doctor. " He is a Soul Crusher!" The doctor told her. " I know that. Save him. He saved me!" Felicia yelled. " What's going on?" Umi asked, Felicia turned to see Umi. " Look, you got to save this Soul Crusher. I will explain later. He saved me. He's inside, they are only trying to stop his blood, but they might kill him!" Felicia rushed to tell her. Umi went in. They were pointing a guy at a very bloody guy. " Stop!" Umi yelled. " Leave the room now!" Umi yelled again. They all left without another word. Umi looked at his pulse rate. It was low. **

**" I need your help. Is your features human like?" Umi asked the guy, the guy only nodded. Umi tried to heal him. " Felicia, get me Blue Blood." Umi told Felicia, Felicia left. Umi didn't know why she was saving him. She should let him die. Umi strengthen the power of her healing. The guy coughed. " Don't move." Umi told him. Felicia came back with the pump ones. Umi injected them into him. Then tried healing again.**

**His wounds were all healed. But he had to stay I the ward to take in blood. He was handsome looking. Umi and Felicia were to stand guard him to make sure no one kills him. " Why did you help him?" Felicia asked. Umi was surprised. " I don't know. He sounds important to you. And he was bleeding badly. A good doctor does not care about who the patient is. As long as he or she is his or her patient, the doctor will have to do his or her best to save them." Umi told Felicia. Felicia smiled. She then told Umi about Benjamin Chase. That he was the Soul Crusher's leader. And how she sent the day with him. Then about the teddy bear after the ball and then, the dog that tried to attack her. Then about how Benjamin fought and saved her. And how he got injured. It was very detailed. Felicia kept smiling. Umi was starting to wonder if Felicia likes Benjamin. But, he was a Soul Crusher!**

**Benjamin woke up, he coughed and vomit blood onto the floor. Umi cleared it up with a click. Felicia went over. " How do you feel? Pain?" She asked, he grabbed hr hand, Umi took out her gun and pointed it at Benjamin. " Who's that?" Benjamin asked. " Umi Ryuuzaki." Felicia told Benjamin. Benjamin's eyes widened. " Slayer Umi, the one destined to kill us all?" He asked, Umi sighed and rolled her eyes. " Yar, that's me." She told him. " Thanks for saving me." Benjamin told her. Umi sighed. " I did that for Felicia. Since you saved him. Leave immediately, I do not want Clow Reed to find out. He's away, he will be back today. I will leave first." Umi told them and left. **

**What was going on? Umi thought as she walked towards her room. She actually saved a Soul Crusher! She could have killed it, she couldn't. She couldn't because Felicia was so happy… She likes him, there was no doubt about it. But, they only spent 1 day together. **

**Wisdom was in the study room when Umi entered. He looked up at Umi. " I heard that you saved a Soul Crusher, or rather, Felicia brought him in." Wisdom told hr as she approached him. " She likes him. I can't kill him." Umi told Wisdom. " Really, you shouldn't be too kind in the future. You are born to slay, not to save. Let's continue then." Wisdom told her. He closed his eyes, the book in front of him closed, a pack of cards appeared. It spreaded itself outs into 37 cards on the table. It lit up, the room darkened. " Pick one." Wisdom told her. Umi chose one, she looked at it. There was a picture of a tree and a monster. Er… " You are confused as to what you should do." Wisdom told her. He pointed to the chair opposite him. Umi sat down. A book appeared, it was the book Wisdom wanted her to bring.**

**It opened up to the first page. " His history is a bit long. We don't know the details well enough. But briefly." Wisdom told Umi. Umi looked at the paragraph. It said:**

**Heero Yuy was a legend. 4999 years ago, GOD gave us the best weapon and the best Soul Crusher ever created. Heaven and Hell predicted that a child will be born and that both the sides will fight for it. Whoever has the baby will win. However, the fight for the baby continued for 16 years. The baby grew up to a young boy. The Soul Crushers managed to convince this boy into joining them. **

**He caught up with their leader in less than one month. He then sprouted Silver wings after 5 months of being a Soul Crusher. His eyes will flash silver once he attacks someone. He looks like a normal human from the outside. He led the Soul Crushers and defeated many Slayer and Card Captors and he was only 17 years old then. **

**He led the Soul Crushers to fight for 3 more years. They never lost a single fight in these 3 years, the Slayers were outnumbered. They called him a lot of names. We, Soul Crushers treated him like God. He was known as the Silver Winged to us, the Fearless, The Killer, Death Angel, The Impossible and Mr Impossible to the Slayers and Card Captors. Then, this guy told Heaven and Hell that he saw something. That in order for him to help the Soul Crushers for the later generations, he will be in a deep sleep for 1000 years. Where by he will then be awaken again. **

**The ritual to awaken him was therefore known as Silver Winged Knight Hero. This Soul Crusher can only be awaken after 1000 years. If not, the person who tried to awaken him will perish. And you can also awaken him if the Soul Crushers are in a life and death situation. Or when the Soul Crusher race is going to end. **

**The ritual was passed down for generation and generations. If the leader does not know the ritual, Heaven and Hell will assist the leader to awaken this Soul Crusher. **

**" These are all taken from the Soul Crusher's book. This however is our version. It's just a very brief one." Wisdom told her. Umi flipped the next page and read through. It says,**

**Heero Yuy was a legend. 4999 years ago, a baby was borned into the universe. He was a pure Card Captor, not a half-blooded or a joined one. His parents were rich and he had a sister named Isabelle Yuy. His mother was Rachel Yuy, his father was Carlton Yuy. They were rich. He lived up well, talented in the arts and fighting. He won many medals and stuff.**

**All the while as he was growing up, The Slayers and the Soul crushers had been trying very hard to convince him to their side. None succeed. As whenever a Slayer wanted to talk to him, a Soul Crusher will kill that Slayer. Another Slayer will come to kill this Soul crusher. So, it just kept repeating itself. Clow Reed was worried that he may not get his hands on him. **

**16 years past, the boy was 16 years old. Belmont Forest went to find this boy, the boy rejected Belmont's request. Then, the Leader of the Soul crushers went to meet Heero. He managed to convince Heero to work for them. **

**For the next years, Clow Reed watched in defeat, as Heero became so strong that Clow Reed himself could not even defeat. Many Slayers died. But, not one can beat him. He had sprouted real wings. Everyone feared him. He had once raided the whole Colonies and Planets by himself. And he killed a lot. Sparing only those he thinks will start the next generation. **

**Luckily, he went to sleep for a thousand years so that in the future, he can be woken again. His parents and sister died of old age. Heero had already woken up 4 times. There were many stories on each time he wakes up. It was said that he had a lover. Myth or not, no one knew. **

**Umi looked at Wisdom. " I will go about telling you from his birth to 16. Then, the stories. We won't be able to finish that soon. But I will try to, by next year." Wisdom told Umi. " I want to kill him, to avenge everyone." Umi whispered. Wisdom smiled. " We are all depending on you to do that." He told her. **

**One Week past, **

**Benjamin went to visit their base, to look for Felicia. Umi rejected. " No, I will not let you see her." Umi told Benjamin. Benjamin sighed, he sat down on the floor. Umi only watched him. " Why do Slayers hate us so much?" He asked her. Umi shrugged. " Because you all kill us. You feed on us for power." Umi replied and looked at her watch. She had a lesson with Wisdom soon. " What if we are not what we seem?" Benjamin asked, Umi shrugged. " Who will see that side anyway? You better go." Umi told Benjamin. Benjamin sighed and stood up. " Tell Felicia that I will be waiting for her." He told Umi, with that, he disappeared. **

**Umi looked at her opened textbook. " Now, we are talking about his childhood. We mentioned that he was an orphan because his parents died. His sister was separated from him. And he didn't know that he had a sibling. A person by the name of You Know Who took him in." Wisdom told Umi. Umi frowned. " You Know Who?" Umi asked. " It's his nickname. He's a very powerful Card Captor, was Clow Reed's friend. His real name was Ranger Harcount. He was the one who trained Impossible up well. Was like his father, brought him to school. Oh yes, school… I must go in detail on that." Wisdom told her. Umi flipped the pages of her book. **

**" By the way, Felicia sees to have went to meet Benjamin. You can't keep them apart. You know well that she had been meeting Benjamin in secret every night." Wisdom told Umi. Umi nodded. " It's dangerous, Benjamin will kill her." Umi told him, Wisdom shook his head. " No, he won't. Because he loves her too." Wisdom told Umi, Umi was shocked. " But, he's the leader…" Umi started, but Wisdom cut her off. " He will help us, Umi. He can't kill his members but he can be a spy for us." Wisdom told Umi. Umi's jaw dropped. **

**1 month later,**

**Umi watched as Felicia went over to Benjamin and they started talking. Umi sighed. " Why, jealous?" Kitty asked her. Umi looked at the two of them. " No, I am just worried about Felicia." Umi told Kitty. " Honestly, I am jealous. No Slayer is allowed to have a Boyfriend. And she had one who is so handsome…" Kitty told Umi. Umi smiled a bit. " I have lessons." Umi told Kitty and left. **

**" We talked that Impossible was a very cold person. Never talking much did not play games with his classmates. And it continued until he was 14. Ranger wanted him to open up to other people and tried to help Impossible. But, it was useless. Impossible was getting more powerful at that stage. Now, one day, a girl came up to him and gave him a love letter. He ripped it into two right infront of the girl and left." Wisdom told Umi. Umi nodded and flipped to the next page.**

**" He was getting popular among girls. Ranger was of course happy, but Impossible still did not accept any of these girls. He topped every subject with full marks. When he was 16, Ranger told him that he was leaving to meet a friend. Ranger shouldn't have left. Since Ranger was with Impossible all the time, all the Soul Crushers feared that Ranger would kill them. Now that Ranger was gone, the Soul Crusher saw it as a chance to strike." Wisdom told Umi. **

**" Belmont was not stupid, he went to find Impossible. And asked him to join the Slayers. Impossible rejected straight away. We never knew why. Belmont was forced to leave. So Belmont did. The leader of the Soul Crusher came to find him after Belmont left. He offered the goodness of being a Soul Crusher and being leader. Impossible agreed after some time. He over powered the leader after a few weeks. He sprouted Silver Wings." Wisdom told Umi. Then, he looked at the clock. " I have a meeting to attend to. We will stop here, for now." Wisdom told Umi. Umi nodded and stood up with the book. As she walked towards the door, she turned back to look at Wisdom.**

**" When will Impossible wake up?" Umi asked. Wisdom looked at her and sighed. " I do not know Umi. It's not stated. But, I am sure it will be in around February." Wisdom told her. Umi nodded. " Why ask?" Wisdom asked. " Well, Belmont will be teaching me more advanced attacks, I was just wondering if by then I have already mastered them." Umi told Wisdom and left the room. **

**Somehow, she didn't think that Wisdom was right. But She did not dare say anything. **

**To be continued… **


	3. Impossible Awakened

**Forever War**

**Chapter 2: Impossible Awakened**

**It was Christmas time. Every Slayer was allowed to go home, if they had a home… The rest was to stay and celebrate. Benjamin had become their spy. He stopped most of the Soul Crushers from killing a lot of Card Captors. He loved Felicia and Felicia loved him. **

**Night time,**

**Charmaine looked at the Christmas tree that was in the middle of their hall. Kitty was talking to Angel about their gifts from their parents. Umi just watched others celebrate. " Umi, have you thought of going to find your true love?" Charmaine asked, Umi shook her head. " My duty is to Slay, not to love." Umi told her. Charmaine sighed. " Noble and loyal, as always." Charmaine told Umi. Umi smiled. **

**Somewhere in the ruin Two Diamond Tower, the doors light up. All the words started to glow in white light, the door slowly opened, without any sound at all. **

" **Cheers!" They drank their wine. Kitty was talking to Angel Matthew. Kitty liked Matthew. Angel was telling Charmaine about something. Belmont went over to Umi. " So, want your future told?" Belmont asked. Umi shrugged. " Fine then." She told him and gave him her hand. He took it and closed his eyes. He let go and frowned. " Not a good one…" He told Umi. He eyed Umi then smiled. " Just kidding, you will meet a guy soon. Good or bad is up to you." Belmont told Umi and left. Umi frowned. What a weird fortune. **

**The Soul Crushers celebrate Christmas too. They all gathered to celebrate, there was a buffet. " Hey, Ben!" Someone shouted, Benjamin looked at his friend, Eric. Eric was one class lower than he was. " Hey Eric." Benjamin told him and gulped down his wine. " You just came back from Hollywood?" Benjamin asked. Eric nodded and took a glass of wine. It turned into blood. " Yar, the people there taste better." Eric told Benjamin. Benjamin forced a smile. " I haven't eaten for months now." He told Eric. Eric smiled. " You better stock up your supply. I mean we can't live long without it." Eric told Benjamin. Benjamin nodded. **

**" See you later." Eric told Benjamin and left, but his eyes glowed once before he left. Eric is up to something. " Hey Eric!" Benjamin called out. Eric looked at Benjamin. " You crashing a party?" Benjamin asked. Eric smiled. " What is good about Christmas without a feast?" Eric asked and left. Shit, he's going to kill. **

**After Christmas, **

**Umi forced herself to train harder, she attended Belmont's lessons like twice per day. And also for Wisdom's. They were still talking about what happened during Impossilbe's second awakening. Felicia and Benjamin's relationship grew until it was like the as wide as the Yellow River in China. Nothing could pull them apart. Nothing, at all…**

**December 31, Year 99 999, near midnight**

**Umi was waiting for the midnight to come. Everyone was waiting for the Year 100 000 to come. Counting down to it. Umi was worried that something would be terrible this year. **

**Umi opened the door to her balcony. She stepped out, and looked up at the night sky. Filled with stars, shining brightly in the sky. The clock tower showed 5 more minutes to year 100 000. And, Umi was sure that this time, she may not be able to be prepared for the unexpected. **

**5 minutes passed, the clock tower chine 12 midnight. Fireworks filled the sky. Umi watched the fireworks. One wrote the word Year 100 000 in the sky. Somehow, this year to her, may not be the best thing ever.**

**Year 100 000, 1st January, Monday Morning,**

**Wisdom could tell that Umi was stressed out by the fact that she had not studied Impossible enough. He placed his cup of tea down. " Take a day off Umi, go to the city. And just be normal for one day." He told her, Umi looked a bit surprised. " Why?" She asked, Wisdom sighed. " You are stressed, we cannot make sure that Impossible will not be awakened. It's a fact that he will be awakened. We want you to be at your best mode when you face him." Wisdom told her. **

**Umi found herself walking down the street in deep thoughts. Children were playing happily. Teens were going out with their boyfriends. Adults were looking for new hopes of finding their other half. New year, new hopes. But… something was weird. Umi knew that she will have to try her best to make sure that she keeps this peace and happiness but she realized that she couldn't make everyone happy. She looked at the shops crowded with people. She frowned, there was an 80 sale of every item in that shop. **

**Far away, at the highest building in Colony 1, 45 figures were standing on the roof. The one in the middle was standing on the lightning arrester. Strong gusts of wind blew past, making their hair and windbreakers fly in that direction of the wind.**

**" What do we do now?" One asked. The others all turned to look at the one standing on the lightning arrester. That guy was looking at the city below. " We find the chosen one." The one finally told them. The rest all turned back to look down at the city. **

**Umi handled a kitten to a little girl. " Thank you." The girl told Umi. Umi smiled and left. That girl's kitten was stuck on a tree. Umi was walking down the garden path when she spotted 5 figures on top of the roof of a building. She turned to look. She used her super eyes, to enlarge her view. But it did not work. She frowned, an explosion was heard. Umi turned her attention to where that explosion came from. She was surrounded by smoke. After it cleared, she looked at the roof of the building again. But no one was there. **

**" Are you okay?" Umi heard someone asking behind her. She turned to see a girl talking to a very injured guy. " I am fine. Go to a safe place. I will protect you." The guy told the girl, the girl shook her head. The guy slowly stood up, Umi went over. That person was fighting a guy with Emerald eyes. Soul Crusher. Umi went over and blocked that guy. " Leave at once!" Umi ordered, the girl dragged the injured guy away. " What are you doing here?" Umi asked, that soul Crusher looked at her. " Soul Crushers usually come out at night." Umi told him. That guy didn't reply. Umi took out a little pocket laser keychain. She pressed the button 5 times, it expanded out into the Holy Feathers sword. It glowed in the sunlight. The Soul Crusher laughed. **

**" So do you, Slayers don't stay in cities. They stay in their base." With that, he fired a red ball at Umi. Umi dodged it, got close enough and slashed, he blocked it with his arm. It changed into a sword. Umi jumped back and fired her gun at it. The bullet Wings exploded at the Soul Crusher. Wings appeared and closed in on the Soul Crusher. The wings closed and then exploded, after the explosion cleared, no Soul Crusher was left. Umi smiled and placed her gun back into her thigh holster. That was a fast one.**

**" Impressive…" Umi heard, she turned to see a guy standing on a lamppost. He had blue eyes and a long braid. Umi frowned. " Who are you?" Umi asked. " That doesn't matter. Are you a Slayer?" That guy asked. Umi nodded. " It takes skill to pull a trigger. It takes even more courage to fight one on one with a Soul Crusher." That guy told Umi. Umi didn't reply. " By the way, since you are a Slayer, do you know where Benjamin Chase is?" That guy asked. " No, he has his own affairs to take care of." Umi told that guy. **

**" Like what?" The guy asked, Umi realized that since his every were normal, it was no harm telling him. " He met a Slayer named Felicia Holly. They fell in love. Benjamin works for us now." Umi told that guy. That guy's eyes narrowed a little.**

**" Really?" He asked. Umi nodded. " He was willing to give up his life to protect Felicia." Umi told him. That guy's eyes narrowed even more. " See you around." That guy told her and then vanished. Umi frowned. Why did that guy want to know about Benjamin?**

**That guy walked towards a building. There were guards standing outside. He scanned his eye and fingerprints before using a card to insert into the lock. The lock unlocked itself. He went in. And did a full body scan before entering the inside of the building. He took the lift to the highest floor. He knocked on the door. No one answer. He went in by going through the door. No one was inside the office. He then went to the balcony. Gripping the bar above, he swung up to the roof. He saw his friend there, standing on the roof and looking down at the city below. He went over and knelt down.**

**" I met a Slayer, she told me about Benjamin. He betrayed us." That guy reported. His friend didn't reply. " May I take action?" That guy asked again. " No, I will." His friend told him. **

**The next day, Tuesday morning,**

**Felicia waved goodbye and left with Benjamin. " I believe that you are jealous of her." Umi told Charmaine. Charmaine looked surprised. " Why did you think of that?" she asked Umi. Umi shrugged and looked out of the window. Felicia and Benjamin were walking off. " She has a lover, you don't." Umi pointed it out to Charmaine. " So what? I don't need any." Charmaine told Umi, she got off the chair and walked towards the door. " Really? Then why are you sitting down here instead of doing your chores?" Umi asked. She heard Charmaine's footsteps stop. " I have my reasons." She told Umi. " Then may I ask why you are always so cold towards others? Weren't we friends?" Umi asked. Charmaine didn't answer but left the room. **

**" Umi, you know that Charmaine's parents were killed by Soul Crushers. She has been with us for a long time. She just doesn't trust others." Clow Reed told Umi. Umi didn't answer. " Belmont told me you met a 99th Class Soul Crusher at the park in the morning yesterday." Clow Reed told her, Umi only nodded in reply.**

**" You defeated him and met a normal guy. He asked about Benjamin and you told him about he and Felicia, am I right?" Clow Reed asked. " Yes, I didn't see it as anything wrong. He was human." Umi told Clow Reed. Clow Reed sighed. " I am not saying that it was wrong. By the way, Umi I want you to go out to the city today. Wisdom told me about you being stressed." Clow Reed told her. Umi couldn't believe what she had just heard.**

**" I am fine. I need to continue my lessons. They are…" Umi was being cut off by Clow Reed. " No, you are to go and relax and explore. They are important but having all your attention on defeating Impossible is a disadvantage. Now go. I want to see you out of this base in 1 minute." Clow Reed ordered. " But sir…" Umi started, he again cut her off. " No buts, out now!" He ordered. Umi left, furious.**

**Umi was again walking down the busy street of the city. She sat down on the ledge of the fountain. She noticed something that caught her eye. She saw a guy standing right outside the bakery. Something about him felt different. He was too faraway to get a clear view. Umi moved to get closer. He was wearing a white, buttoned, long sleeved and collared shirt along with a pair of long black pants. And a pair of well-polished black boots. He was muscular, his clothes hung on to him and showed off his body. He was tall, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous and handsome. He was rather fair and had brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses that block his eyes out. He was also wearing a black windbreaker, a long sleeved and long one. He was looking towards the fountain. He the turned and walked towards the alley. Wind blew past, his windbreaker and hair flew towards the direction of the wind. Umi followed him. **

**She didn't know why but she just followed him. He walked into the alley and made a few turns here and there. He crossed the bridge that was connected over a river. He didn't look back. Umi followed him. Then, he stopped and turned into another corner. Umi ran after him. It was an alley. He was no where in sight. Umi looked around and at the way she came from. She came out of the alley to see a fountain at a corner. Birds were taking a bath in the clear water there. Where was that guy? Umi turned to see 3 ways. She chose the middle one. **

**She walked down the path and spotted a white bridge some distance from where she was now. Umi went over. Below the bridge was a river, a wide and clear looking river. Umi stepped onto the bridge. It was a long one, the fences for the bridge were white and had designs on them that made it look classy. Umi saw that guy standing right in the middle of the bridge. He was looking at the river. Around them were a park filled with many trees. Tress that had many green leaves. Sunlight was shining on them, making the leaves look yellow. Umi moved forward. She stopped walking and looked at the guy. Wind blew past, making his windbreaker and her hair fly towards the direction of the wind. He looked so cool… He wasn't moving but kept staring into the river. There were schools of fishes swimming around in it. **

**More wind blew past. Umi just felt like standing on the bridge looking at him and that time will never stop. So she can look at him like this forever. She was speechless, she didn't know what was the best thing to say. Umi looked at the ground. Her mind was slowly eliminating all the choices and searching for a best one. **

**" Why are you following me?" That guy asked suddenly. Umi looked up at him, surprised. He wasn't looking at her. But, his voice. It felt very familiar. His voice was so sexy and smoothing. **

**" I don't know." Umi replied honestly. She turned to look at the river, from the other side. A fish swam by. " Who are you?" Umi asked and turned around to look at his response. He still didn't move but continued to stare ahead. More wind blew past. " You will know some day." He told her. Umi watched as he turned and walked away. More wind blew past. Umi stared at him leaving. Who was this mysterious person?**

**Umi returned to the Slayers' base, Heaven Light. Clow Reed was talking to Belmont. Clow Reed looked at Umi and exchanged looks with Belmont. **

**" Is something wrong, Umi?" Belmont asked. Umi shook her head then sighed. " I met this guy and he…" Umi trailed off since Kitty came in. Kitty looked a bit upset. **

**" What's wrong?" Umi asked Kitty. Kitty sighed even more. " I will talk to you later." Kitty told her and pats her shoulder before leaving. Umi turned to Belmont and Clow Reed. **

**" I met this guy and he just gave me this weird feeling. I tried following him. He won't tell me his name." Umi told them. Clow Reed sighed. " Belmont, get Wisdom here." Clow Reed told Belmont. Belmont left returned with Wisdom. Clow Reed magiced two chairs out and Umi sat down on one, Wisdom on the other.**

**" I want you to do a reading. Wisdom, you first." Clow Reed told Wisdom. Umi handled Wisdom her hand. He touched it and closed his eyes. He opened them immediately. " I believe she met someone." Wisdom told them. Belmont had his turn. He returned with a wound on his hand. " He's here." Belmont told Clow Reed after healing himself. Clow Reed sighed. " Umi, heed my warning. Never ever go out alone. If you meet that guy you met today, do not talk to him at all. He is not a friend but a foe." Clow Reed told Umi. Umi raised an eyebrow.**

** " He is who everyone calls as Impossible." Clow Reed told Umi. Umi's eyes widened in shock that instant she heard Impossible's name. No, it can't be. He's here and he didn't look like a Soul Crusher at all.**

**Impossible turned and looked towards the clock tower. His servants came in and knelt down. " Good Afternoon, Impossible." They all shouted. Impossible nodded, they all stood up. " We found out the whereabouts of Benjamin. He's in the Fifty Town Central." One announced. Impossible snap once, they all lined up and left. The last one closed the door softly. The door then opened again. His four friends came in and then closed the door. Impossible regarded his friends. They all knelt down. " Good Afternoon, Mr Impossible." They shouted. They stood up after he nodded. " Spare me the greeting." Impossible told them and crossed his legs. **

**Impossible had four best friends. They too were Soul Crushers. But they were only 20 years old. They will only appear if he awakens. They are also his servants or rather, helpers. They were all the only One Hundred and Fourth Class of Soul Crusher. Their eyes will turned Shining white if they are using their magic. If not, their eyes will stay as the original colour of their normal eyes. **

**One of them had long brown hair, which he tied it up into a braid. He had blue eyes, he was called Duo Maxwell. The other was a Chinese boy, with long black hair, which he pulled into a ponytail. He had black eyes. He was called Chang Wufei. The other one had Platinum Gold hair and blue eyes. He was called Quatre Raberba Winner. Everyone calls him Quatre. The last one had light brown hair and a pair of Emerald green eyes. He was called Trowa Barton. **

**" What you want to know?" Duo asked. Impossible sighed and stood up, he crossed over to a shelve and took out a wineglass. It was immediately filled with white wine. " I hate being pampered and treated like a sacred god or something." Impossible told his friend. He gulped down his drink.**

**" Believe me, I would rather exchange places with you." Trowa told Impossible. " By the way, we found out about their chosen one." Wufei informed Impossible. " Name?" Impossible asked. Quatre pressed a button on the keyboard, a name appeared on the screen. **

**" Umi Ryuuzaki." Wufei told Impossible. " I met her today." Impossible told them, he was met by the glances of all his friends. " What?" He asked. " Nothing, sir. It's just that I am puzzled why you didn't kill her." Trowa told Impossible. " Where the fun will be if I make my move so soon?" Impossible asked. **

**" Did she suspect you?" Duo asked, Impossible shook his head. He went over to his computer. " Show me her life story." Impossible told his computer. It showed a clip on the screen. The lights switched off. Impossible watched how the Soul Crushers had made Umi's life worse. How they had taken away her sisters from her. And how she vowed to kill all of the Soul Crushers. The clip ended. Impossible knows everything, he already did a complete check on Umi. " Very touching." Duo told Impossible. Impossible choked on his wine. " Are you joking?" He snapped at Duo. " No sir. I met her too. She told me about Benjamin." Duo told Impossible. Impossible snapped, a servant came in and greeted him. **

" **Get 20 Soul crushers, try to capture Felicia. Bring her here. Quatre, if they fail, I want you to go and capture her. Injure Benjamin, do not kill him. It's an order. Anyone, who obstructs, kill them. And if anyone dares not to do what he is ordered to, I will deal with them personally." Impossible told that servant. That servant left. Quatre left too. **

" **What are you after?" Duo asked Impossible. Impossible smiled. " Just a little warning message." Impossible told them. Then, Trowa broke into a smile. " Are you going to deal with her?" he asked Impossible. " We will see how things go first." Impossible told Trowa.**

**At a park in Fifty Town Central. **

**Benjamin stared at the 20 bodies lying around him. Felicia was in a shield. It was weird, without his order, no Soul Crusher could attack him. Unless someone more powerful than him ordered them. Before he could go over to Felicia, someone suddenly appeared before him. **

**" Going somewhere?" That guy asked, Benjamin (Ben) dodged the attack. " Who are you?" Ben asked. " I am so offended that you do not even know me. What happened to the books in the library?" That guy asked. Ben frowned. " You sent those Soul Crushers?" Ben asked, that guy shook his head. " No, my boss did. My name is Quatre, the pleasure's all mine." Quatre told him. And with that, Ben heard a gunshot. Then, he was on the ground, bleeding and lying in a pool of blood. **

**" Soul Crushers always use attacks, no one said that you can't use guns." Quatre told Ben. " You…." Ben uttered, Quatre smiled. " I am not here for you. My boss wants to have a word with your girlfriend. Do I hear wedding bells ringing in the future?" Quatre asked. " Why do you care?" Ben asked and spat blood onto the floor. He stood up. Quatre sighed. " Give up and hand her over." Quatre told Ben. " Never!" Ben shouted and sent 50 white lightning across the park. Quatre just stood there, they all deflected and hit the fountain, which exploded. Spraying the ground with galleons of water. " Is that the best you can do?" Quatre asked. Ben's eyes narrowed. Quatre pulled out his gun and fired. Ben tried to block them with his shield, but one got through the shield and pierced right through his left leg. Ben roared in pain, blood started to gush out of the new wound. **

**Before he could recover, Quatre flew over and kicked him right in the face with huge force. Ben flew and crashed into the broken fountain, which was crushed into many small chunks. Dust flew everywhere. Blood flowed down Ben's head, making his vision red as they flow. His vision was getting blur. Everything around him was blur. He then fainted. Quatre smiled and turned to Felicia who was in the shield. The shield vanished. Felicia fired bullets at him. They all went pass Quatre. Quatre went over and knocked her in the neck, she blacked out. Quatre sighed and teleported off with her. Blood stained the whole fountain.**

**Quatre teleported to a room and placed Felicia on the bed. He left after sealing the room with his magic. He came out to find Trowa. " You got her?" Trowa asked, Quatre nodded. " How's Benjamin?" Trowa asked and looked at the door. " I injured him quite badly. Where's Impossible?" Quatre asked. Trowa shrugged. " He said he will be here when the Slayers come." Trowa told Quatre. Quatre walked off.**

**Umi looked at the ruined scene. She healed Benjamin. He woke up. " What the hell happened?" Benjamin asked. " I should be asking you." Kitty told him. Kitty was with Umi. Benjamin got up. " I was attacked by 20 Soul Crushers. After I defeated them, some Blondie guy came along. He fought me and injured me badly. He told me that he was under the orders of his boss. He wanted to bring Felicia to his boss. And…" Benjamin trailed off and looked around.**

**" No, they got Felicia. I have not idea where he had gone to. I blacked out." Benjamin told them. " We don't have a single clue, how will we find out their location?" Kitty asked. " Kitty, you and Benjamin go to the base. I will meet you later. I will find Felicia." Umi told them and ran off.**

**A crazy thought just came to Umi. The bridge. Umi took a cab and went to that park she was in the morning. She went to find the bridge. Taking the same path as the way she got there in the morning. She was running all the way and she stopped to catch her breath. She stepped onto the bridge and walked down it. She thought she was imagining when she saw the same guy standing right at the same spot, looking at the same place in the morning. Wind blew past. Umi's hair and his windbreaker flew towards the direction of the wind. **

**Something seems to hit Umi, making her heart feel pain. What was going on? " Why are you here?" That guy asked without looking at Umi. " I came to find my friend, Felicia Holly. I knew who you are. Clow Reed, Belmont and Wisdom told me. You do not scare me." Umi told him. He looked at the ground and then turned to face Umi.**

**" I am surprised, you know who I am. And yet you are brave enough to say that you are not afraid of me. How amusing." He told her. Umi stood her ground. " I don't see how amusing it is. But one thing is for sure, Good and Bad can never mix. Just like how oil and water couldn't mix." Umi told him. He slowly moved, using his right hand, he slowly took down his black sunglasses in a very cool way. He looked up at her, with a pair of Prussian Blue eyes. Umi stared into them and she felt like she was falling in love with them. They were so gorgeous and deep. She didn't notice that he was talking to her. **

**" I get your point, but why are you so sure you will find me here?" He asked. Umi just kept staring. He raised an eyebrow at her. Umi snapped herself back to reality. " I didn't hear you just now." Umi told him. He sighed and repeated his question. " It just came to me. I met you here, so you will be here. And something tells me you were waiting for me." Umi told him. He looked at the river. **

**" What do you want exactly, from us?" Umi asked, He didn't reply but continued staring into the river. Umi could never believe that someone like him could actually by the legendary Impossible. " Heero?" She asked suddenly, she didn't know why. But ever since Wisdom told her his real name. Umi felts that Heero sounds nicer than Impossible. He immediately turned to look at her, right in the eye. Umi regretted even saying it. **

**" What do you want exactly, from us, Heero?" Umi asked again. He glared at her. Umi felt a force that was gripping onto her heart and trying to squeeze it. She felt pain gushing through all of her veins. The pain was so unbearable that Umi couldn't shout or even move. He walked towards her. Umi could only watch, her whole body was overcome by pain. He closed the distance between them in a few steps. He was taller than she was, obviously. He reached and lifted her up in the air, with his right hand around her neck. No… Umi thought, her brain felt like bursting from all the pain running through her whole body. **

**" Do you really want to know?" He asked, Umi couldn't get her mouth to move to say yes. He released her. Umi crashed to the ground. She gasped for air. He had this power, a force to torture people. Felicia… She must save them… She grabbed the fence and slowly stood up. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. " Where's Felicia? What did you… do to her?" Umi asked, she pulled down the safety of the gun. Impossible only looked at her. " Answer me!" Umi shouted, but he didn't response. Umi fired 5 times, straight in a row, all aimed at his heart. It all went right through him. It didn't even injure him. No, this can't be… Umi looked at her gun. **

**" Answer this question. What is love?" He asked her suddenly. Umi stared at him surprised. " If love is the greatest power, it will lead her to Benjamin. If their love is stronger than anything, they will make it through. Their affairs are none of yours." Impossible told her. " Then are they yours?" Umi asked, Impossible closed his eyes. " It's a test to see how great what humans call love really is." He told her and turned to leave. Umi ran after him and she thought that she was crazy. She had actually tried to make him stop. Something told her that even if she called him to stop, he won't. **

**Umi grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to a stop. She immediately felt the electric shock upon that contact. It hurt a lot. Either it was her or him, but either one let go the next minisecond their hands touched. He turned to look at her. " You crazy?" He asked, Umi blinked at that question. " Look, I know that she will pull through. But I want to save her. Tell me where she is." Umi told him, but he turned to walk away. Umi knew that she had to find Felicia. And the only way was through Impossible. **

**" Heero?" She called out. Impossible stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned to face her. " You know very well that I do not like being called by my real name." Impossible told her. Umi smiled. The only way through was force. " Why did you aim for Felicia?" Umi asked him, studying him slowly. The distance between them was quite big. The bullets will not be able to hit Impossible. " Benjamin was a traitor. So, we deal with traitors first. Felicia is his most important thing in the whole universe. So she naturally becomes the target." He told her. Umi eyed the gun on the floor. **

**She kicked it up and grabbed hold of it, she fired the Wings bullet at Impossible. It went right pass Impossible. He closed his eyes. " Your bullets are useless. Don't waste them." Impossible told her. Umi didn't care, she fired again. Impossible vanished from sight and appeared again right before Umi. He fired something at her. Umi flew and hit the fence of the bridge, her gun flew and fell into the river. Pain shocked all of her veins. She looked at the river, her gun was at the bottom of the river. She stood up slowly to face Impossible. **

**" You know very well that I will not tell you where Felicia is. The only thing you can do now is hope that she makes it out alive." Impossible told her, he turned and walked away. Umi didn't stop him. She knew that she can't. So all she could do now was wait. Wind blew past, making her golden blonde hair fly towards the wind and Impossible's wind beaker fly as well. He disappeared after crossing the whole bridge. Umi climbed over the fence and jumped into the river to retrieve her gun. **

**Umi swam to the bottom of the cold and icy river. She saw her gun. She picked it up and swam towards the surface. After she surfaced, she grabbed hold of the fence and swung herself onto the bridge. She hit the ground of the bridge hard. Her head hurts. Umi looked at her wet gun. **

**Trowa and Quatre were with Felicia when Impossible entered the room. Duo and Wufei followed behind him and went in. The door closed. Felicia was chained to the sofa. Trowa pulled out a chair and Impossible sat on it. Felicia was studying them. Impossible crossed his legs. **

**" She had been trying to break the chains." Trowa told him. Impossible nodded. " We did a status check on her. She's a normal card captor. No much difference from the normal ones." Duo told Impossible and handled him a report. Impossible didn't even read nor flip through. " Get me a phone." He told Quatre. Quatre handled him his own cell phone. Impossible dialed the Slayer's base, Heaven Light.**

**Umi was shivering in the air-conditioned room. Kitty was busy trying to calm Benjamin down. Clow Reed was asking Umi to tell him the whole process of what happened. The phone suddenly rang. Clow Reed was about to reach for it when Benjamin reached for it. " Hello?" He almost barked. Umi and Kitty exchanged worried expressions. Then, Benjamin's eyes narrowed. " What are you planning?" He asked, Clow Reed asked for the phone. Benjamin ignored Clow Reed. **

**" Be at your base at 7.00 PM. We will met there." Impossible told Benjamin. " Are you releasing Felicia there?" He asked, Impossible sighed. " No, and if you bring any slayer along, I will personally eliminate her." Impossible told Benjamin and hung up before Benjamin could even respond. **

**" I have got to go." Benjamin told them and left. Clow Reed didn't even question him. Kitty stood up and asked for the permission to follow Benjamin. " No, he has to go alone this time." Clow Reed told them. Umi knew that this time, Benjamin may not even make it back alive. **

**7.00 PM, Night, **

**Benjamin was waiting outside the Soul Crusher's base, the Blue Moon Aquarium. There was no one in sight. Benjamin looked at his watch. It clearly showed 7.00pm. If that guy doesn't turn up, what can he do? **

**Umi was waiting in the bushes around the aquarium. She tricked Clow Reed into letting her out. She knew that she was endangering Felicia's life. But she just wanted to make sure that Benjamin was okay.**

**Wind blew past, Benjamin saw a shadow slowly walking towards them. Benjamin waited that person got clearer as he got nearer. He was that same guy that came to ask for Felicia. Benjamin's eyes narrowed. " Aren't your boss coming?" Benjamin asked. That guy smiled. " I believe that he will be here soon." Quatre told Benjamin and studied the aquarium behind Benjamin. " Are your members there?" Quatre asked. Benjamin nodded and looked around. " What's your class, Quatre?" Benjamin asked. Quatre looked at Benjamin. " One Hundred And Fourth Class." Quatre told Benjamin. Benjamin's jaw dropped.**

**" Only legendary Soul Crushers are above the One Hundredth Class." Benjamin exclaimed in shockness. Quatre shrugged. " I am not the only one. There are many others." Quatre told Benjamin silently. **

**Umi was taking in all of what she had heard. There were so many Classes above Hundred? Benjamin didn't say anything about them. Umi hoped that she will not be found and that Felicia will be safe and sound. **

**More wind blew past, Quatre turned to see a car slowly coming into view. Benjamin watched in silent. Umi got ready. The car that sped past her was a Five Stars, Shining Silver Sports Car. Umi's jaw dropped. Five Stars is the most excellent and expensive car in the whole universe. It can only be bought with real money, not money that Card Captors magiced. Umi always wanted a car like that. It looked so grand and cool. It stopped right next to Quatre. Quatre opened the driver's door. Umi saw a well-polished black boot that came out first. **

**Then, Impossible came out of the car. Quatre closed the door, Benjamin frowned. Impossible was taller that Quatre. Quatre immediately knelt down before Impossible. " Good Night, sir." Quatre told Impossible. Impossible nodded, Quatre stood up. Impossible's Prussian Blue Eyes fixed on Benjamin. " This is Benjamin Chase? The leader of the Soul Crushers now?" Impossible asked. Quatre nodded Umi only watched. " Kneel down and greet the Legendary Hero." Quatre ordered Benjamin. Benjamin frowned even deeper. " Never mind. I have seen enough for a day." Impossible told Quatre. **

**" You are Impossible?" Benjamin asked, Impossible nodded. Fear and shockedness drained the happiness and spirit out from Benjamin's diamond eyes and replaced them. " How… can you proof that you are Impossible?" Benjamin asked, he stumbled on some of the words. " How dare you ask him to proof…" Quatre started, but was cut off when Impossible held up a hand. " What do you want me to do, to proof myself?" Impossible asked. **

**" Free Felicia, that's all I ask." Benjamin told Impossible. " No, I can't do that and won't. Besides, anyone can set her free." Impossible pointed that out. He looked around. Umi became invisible to blend in with the surroundings. " You broke your word. I told you to come alone." Impossible told Benjamin. Benjamin frowned. " I did come alone." He pointed out. Impossible snapped, Umi realized that her invisibility was erased. She was teleported so that she stood next to Benjamin.**

**" Explain that, isn't that what you call a Slayer?" Impossible asked, his eyes filled with coldness. " I came myself. To make sure that guys like you set Felicia free." Umi told Impossible. Quatre was about to talk when Impossible cut him off. " What do you want me to do, to set Felicia free?" Benjamin asked Impossible. Impossible looked at Umi. " Kill her." He told Benjamin. Umi was shocked. She looked at Benjamin. **

**" Prove that you are a loyal Soul Crusher. Kill her. After all, she's a Slayer." Impossible told Benjamin. Benjamin looked at Umi then to Impossible and Quatre. " I am sorry, Umi." Benjamin told Impossible. His arm turned into a sword, Umi took out her gun and aimed it at Benjamin. The safety was down. Then, Benjamin suddenly slashed at another direction, the direction Impossible was standing at. Umi was surprised, but it didn't work, Impossible grab hold of Benjamin's hand. Impossible looked at Benjamin. " If this is your choice, I have nothing more to say." Impossible told Benjamin. Umi fired at Impossible. But it all went right through him. It didn't even injure him a single bit. **

**Impossible fired a ball at Benjamin. Benjamin crashed onto the floor, bleeding badly. Umi looked at Impossible. " Trowa,…" Impossible speak into his phone. Umi fired at the phone when Impossible was about to say kill, it broke into two pieces, and electric currents were coming out of it. Impossible looked at Umi. " I will not allow that." Umi told him. Impossible's car disappeared. " Quatre, go back, do not make any move unless I am there." Impossible told Quatre. Quatre teleported away. Umi went over to Benjamin and tried to heal him. But, her magic was useless, it didn't even work. " Only my magic can heal him." Impossible told Umi. Umi glared at him. **

**" Heal him this instant!" Umi shouted, Impossible shook his head. " I will, if you win me." Impossible told Umi. Umi knew that she will lose for sure, she could never win Impossible. After all, he was impossible. " Whoever gets hit by the other, loses." Impossible told Umi. Umi took out two guns. Impossible closed his eyes and smiled. " To make it fair, I will go blindfolded." Impossible told Umi. Umi knew that Impossible being blindfolded will not make her at an advantage. She got her gun ready. She stepped back 10 big steps. Impossible finished tying a black blindfold. " Let's start." He told her. **

**Umi fired her gun, the bullets all flew past him, as he moved. His windbreaker opened, revealing two silver guns around his belt. He reached in and pulled them out. He fired at Umi. Umi dodged and rolled away. He fired at the ground, one barely missed her. He knows where she was. Umi tried to tiptoe across the ground, he fired endlessly at her. Umi dodged and flipped. Many zoomed past her. She landed, one flew right past her head, catching her with surprise. He fired while walking over. Umi ducked and fired an attack at him. He seems to have reflected it, it was coming for Umi. Umi flipped and it crashed into a tree. Setting it on fire. Umi landed and looked at Impossible. **

**" Not bad." He told her. Umi fired endlessly with her two guns at him. He fired two bullets. They moved and hit all of her bullets, making them stop and fell onto the ground. Using gun was foolish, he fired again. Umi flipped, in midair, she reached under her skirt and pulled out a knife. It was short but shiny and well polished. It glowed in the moonlight. She played with it in her hand. 49 other same knife appeared. Umi fired them at Impossible while in midair. **

**His action was so fast that it seemed like a blur. He inserted his guns back to where he took them and took out a weird looking thing. He switched it on, green light formed a glowing saber. A beam saber. Wisdom told Umi that Impossible often used this weapon. It turned white and became very long, he spinned it at such a great speed, it looked like a very big fan. It blocked all of the knifes and they all were scattered onto the floor. Umi summoned one knife lying on the floor to her hand. She played with it behind her back, 100 knifes appeared on each of her hand. **

**She jumped up into the air and floated. She fired all of them with great speed at him, in all direction. Knowing that the fan method will not work now. The beam saber returned to its original length and changed to black colour. Umi realized that he was going to fight them off. Umi's eyes narrowed and she fired 200 more knifes at all directions. The black bean saber turned into a pole. Impossible inserted it into the ground. The knifes were closing in on him. Grabbing the pole, he swung himself around the pole. He swung faster and was 90 degrees to the ground. He kicked all of the knifes away, with his boots. He swung himself round and round the pole. Using the pole as a support. Umi's jaw dropped. After that, he landed and held onto his pole, he looked at Umi. Okay, it was a bad choice. He was hard to hit. He threw his pole down, took out his guns and fired the instant he got them. Umi dropped from the sky and tried to dodged all.**

**If she was hit, she will lose. " Shield!" Umi shouted, her shield appeared and protected her. But, her magic was wearing out. It wear out and bullets aimed at her. Umi teleported out of there to somewhere nearby. She noticed that Impossible threw away the magazines of his guns and then, two came flying towards his guns, it went right into the gun and the patch was closed. He continued firing at Umi. Umi tried to counter it with her attacks, but it didn't work. Umi flipped two times in that air and when she landed, he tripped over a stone, Impossible fired more at that time. Umi rolled away and got up. She backflipped, but this time, she was unlucky. The bullets all flew past her, then, one came and went right through her right arm. Umi landed and almost fell. Blood was dripping from her wound. Pain was electrifying her brain and all of her nerves. Shocking her with extreme pain. The bullets were not normal. **

**She felt weak. She fell onto the ground, far away from Benjamin. Benjamin had blacked out and was lying in a pool of blood. She tried to get up, her brain was resisting that idea. Pain overcome her need to get up, she fell to the ground. Bleeding and weak. As she struggled to move and get up with her bleeding wound, she fell again, onto the floor. Then, she heard a gun aimed at her brain. Umi froze and stopped moving. She slowly turned to see Impossible aiming a gun at her, he was no longer wearing his blindfold. He stared at her. Umi looked at Benjamin. She had to save Felicia. She bit her lower lip and tried to get up, but, again, the pain was too powerful to overcome. She fell to the ground again. No… **

**" It's useless, don't try to get up. It's will only hurt more." He told her. Umi looked at him, and then her glance settled on the gun that was pointing to her head. She kept silent. " You lost, Umi. No one can win me. And until now, no one did. I know that you have been studying on me since last year. You know that everyone who challenges me all died in the end." Impossible told Umi. Umi was surprised, how come he knew? " I know everything, Umi. I even know what you are thinking right now." Impossible told her. Umi looked at the floor. She lost, she was going to die, and Felicia will die. All the Slayer and Card Captors will be in danger. **

**Impossible suddenly kept his gun back, making Umi break her trail of thoughts she stared at Impossible, shocked. He was walking away. " Why didn't you kill me?" Umi asked him. Impossible stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Umi. " Because I don't want to." He told her, he then turned and walked away. Umi stared after him, she was surprised ad shocked. Strong gusts of wind blew past and made his windbreaker fly in the direction of the wind. Umi's hair was flying and floating in the air. He slowly became smaller and then, vanished from sight. He was a very mysterious Soul Crusher…**

**Benjamin was sent to the Emergency Ward, so was Umi. Clow Reed came after Impossible left. Benjamin was then placed in a room, the doctor checked on him every 30 minutes. Umi was bandaged. But it still hurt, a lot. Kitty, Charmaine and Angel accompanied her as she drank hot Milo. Umi was very depressed. The fate of Felicia was still in Impossible's hands. Impossible… if only he was working for them. **

**Wednesday Morning,**

**Umi was being forced to be put in bed, in a hospital ward. Everyone was forcing her to sleep, they didn't ask anything. Umi couldn't sleep at all. Her arm still hurt a lot, and bled whenever she moved her right arm. There was a knock on the door. Angel, Kitty and Charmaine came in. Kitty closed the door softly. They sat down at the chairs next to Umi's bed. Umi didn't say anything buy forced a very weak smile. She was ordered to stay in bed, no matter what happens. Clow Reed had not visited her yet. Wisdom came last night. Belmont was busy sorting out the accident. Clow Reed told Belmont that the truth that Impossible's here cannot be hidden from the universe forever. **

**" You okay?" Kitty asked, her voice filled with concern. " I should not have let you leave." Kitty told Umi. Umi smiled. " I will go even if Clow Reed was punishing me." Umi told Kitty honestly. " Do you feel better?" Angel asked. Umi shook her head. Her three friends' faces were filled with concern. " You look a bit pale." Charmaine whispered. Umi closed her eyes but didn't reply. " Let's watch TV then." Angel suggested. She switched on the Television. It was the news channel. It showed Clow Reed and Belmont Forest standing at the Most Important People Of the Universe (MIPOU) building. Belmont was giving a speech. Many reporters were there. Many cameras were flashing. **

**" I am afraid that it is time for me to announce the truth. The Universe that we live in is not longer safe." Belmont told them. Everyone Reporter became silent. " For, it's Year 100 000, and that means, it's the year where Impossible turns 5000 years old." Belmont told them. It was then filled with gasps of shockness. " Yes, and it means, Impossible will be awakened to fight us, Card Captors. 1000 years ago, no one could forget how much damage he had done to out whole universe. We took years to rebuild to what we see now. And now, we will have to lose again." Belmont told them. Clow Reed nodded. **

**" No where now, in the universe is safe. For Impossible can be anywhere, among us or not. He can kill us all. And, sadly to announce, I have to tell you al the truth. So that you all can protect yourself." Belmont told them. Umi knew that this was going to be a very bad thing. Everyone will live in fear of Impossible again.**

" **All parents must tell their children about Impossible and tell them to protect themselves and trust no strangers. The Slayers are trying very hard to come out with weapons that work on Impossible. And, this year, we were unlucky. Because, usually, Impossible will awaken at the month of June and do destruction for 6 months. But, this year… He had awaken at Christmas last year." Belmont told them. Many loud gasps were heard. " Yes, he's alive and here in the universe. So please, protect yourself and know that every where you go is dangerous. Thank you." Belmont told them and turned to walk away. Many reporters followed him. " This is the news reporter…. Signing off." The news reporter told them very sadly. Angel switched the television off. Umi looked even more depressed. **

**" Umi, do you have any clue as to where Felicia is?" Charmaine asked, Umi shook her head. She was surprised that Impossible actually used guns… not attacks… They left after a while. As Umi stared up to the ceiling, she wondered if anyone will even beat Impossible. **

**Clow Reed entered the room after a knock. Umi looked at Clow Reed. **

**" How are you?" He asked softly, Umi shrugged. " I will live." She commented. Clow Red sat down, his face looked serious. " Facing off with Impossible is no laughing matter. You could have died out there. You knew that you are no match for him, then why even bother?" Clow Reed asked, Umi looked at the bed. " I just wanted to make sure that what you all told me was true." Umi whispered, Clow Reed sighed. " And?" he asked Umi looked out of the glass windows. " He surprised me. He wasn't using attacks, he used guns. A special kind of them. He won, blindfolded. How could he even see? When I wasn't making a single sound, he fired at where I was." Umi told Clow Reed.**

**Clow Reed took out his glasses and wiped them cleaner. " I didn't want you to know this fact, so that you will not be discouraged to fight Impossible. One of the reasons that he was so popular and known, was the fact that he knew everything." Clow Reed told Umi, Umi's eyes widened. " What do you mean?" She asked, Clow Reed looked upset. " He knows what others are doing and thinking of. He knows everyone's next action. That's why, no one can beat him. Because he sees everything and knows them too. No one believed it, until they faced off with him." Clow Reed told Umi. Umi looked depressed.**

**" Rest well, leave Felicia to me." Clow Reed told her. He stood up and left. Umi knew that with her injury, it will be impossible to even win this time round.**

**" Black jack, you lost." Impossible told his friends and showed his two cards. The rest sighed and threw open their cards in defeat. " You never lose." Duo commented, Impossible raised an eyebrow at Duo. Duo shut up that instant. " You saw the news?" Trowa asked, Impossible shook his head. " I already knew about it." He told them and left his seat. " What about the girl?" Wufei asked as he shuffled the cards. Impossible picked up a dart from his desk. He studied it. " We keep her here, make sure she doesn't wake up so soon. Someone will be here to bring her back." He told them. He threw the dart and it hit the bull's eye on the dartboard. " However, I believe it will not take a long time before they start coming against us." Impossible told them. **

**Thursday night,**

**Umi bandaged her wound at her right arm. She looked at the clock on the wall, it showed 11.00 pm. Umi had changed to her normal fighting suit, but she wore bulletproof vest inside her shirt. Her arm still hurt. But, she had to leave, to find Impossible Umi had already placed her knife and guns in her thigh holster. She zipped up her high heel boots that were long and ended right below her kneecap. Inside her boots, she wore bulletproof armor for her legs. Umi placed an extra pillow underneath the pillow. Hoping that someone will think she was asleep. Umi went through the glass windows. **

**There was no balcony, Umi was floating in the air. She turned invisible and flew off, she landed and looked around her. She took out a device. She couldn't track Impossible, but she could try tracking his car. Umi started the device, it showed a silver dot on the screen, and a blue dot, at where she was standing. Umi started running.**

**There were very little people in the streets, the streetlights are still on, and the cars were getting bigger in numbers. Umi stopped and pressed a button on her boots. Her heels were replaced with rocket roller blades. Umi started roller blading to where the silver dot was. But it was moving so fast, it was hard to catch up with. So, Impossible is still driving his car. Umi pressed the rocket button and zoomed towards the location.**

**Impossible was waiting for the green light to come on. He closed his eyes. " Alert, you are being tracked." The computer told him, he looked at the screen. It showed a dot moving towards his car. But it was still far away. So, they want to chase him. He will play along. Just as the green light came on, he sped down the road.**

**He was going towards the high way. Damn, she should have used a car. Umi flew up and flew in the skies, looking for a silver five star sports car. The car was still moving, it slowed down. Umi forced herself to fly faster. She spotted the car below her. It was waiting at the red traffic light. Perfect chance for her to jump on the car top, go through it, and get to the passenger's seat. Umi landed gently on the car roof.**

**Heero shook his head, she underestimated him a little too much. He stepped on the accelerator.**

**Umi was thrown of the car, she landed at the side. She started roller blading, beside the car. She became visible all of the sudden. Impossible was speeding. Umi saw through the window of the car, he had already reached 300 km/h at the high way. He kept dodging cars. Umi followed him, using her rocket function, it was still hard to catch up with him. **

**Impossible drove even faster, infront of him was 6 cars, all blocking the six lanes. He didn't let go of the accelerator and he rushed his car right at one of the car, he saw Umi's shocked face as she slowed to a halt. Impossible made his car fly over the one below it. He landed and drove off.**

**He knew how to stunt drive. Umi flew instead, she flew faster and tried to let the car stay in her sight, but it was hard, as it was nothing but a blur to her. She had enough, she flew beside his car, she slowed down and went right through the windows, and she slipped into the passenger's seat. " Stop the car!" She shouted, Impossible didn't, and the speed meter showed 500 km/h. Umi made a grab at the wheel. Impossible hit the accelerator hard and it threw her back against that seat. **

**He sped past every car, gaining speed as the car moves. Umi froze the wheel, he unfroze it back. Frustrated, Umi took out her gun and shot the accelerator. It exploded, the car was still travelling faster, and Impossible changed lanes to avoid collision. **

**" What the hell are you doing? This is a very expensive car!" Impossible shouted. " Really? I didn't notice." Umi told him, his eyes narrowed. " Stop the car, I mean it." Umi told him, he ignored her. " I don't mind throwing passengers out." He told her, Umi pointed her gun at his head. " Stop the car." She ordered, Impossible shook his head. " Just press on the brakes!" Umi told him and tried to get control of the wheel, Impossible pushed her away. She made another grab for it. He pushed her away. He then noticed the car right infront of them. He changed lanes suddenly, but it was too late, his car turned and scratched the railings, it skidded and turned. The wheels created a lot of friction between the road. Sparks were everywhere. The car finally stopped skidding, but it knocked into the railings. The engine burst.**

**Umi was thrown forward, the car screen was smashed, and Impossible shielded Umi, since she didn't see the flying glass coming at her. She looked shocked when it flew of her and smashed to the ground. Impossible got out of the car and looked at the road to the railings to his ruin car. His brand new car too. He heard the siren of the police coming near. Umi snapped out of the shocked state and got out. She looked at the ruin car. She was caught off guard, Impossible actually shield her from the flying pieces of sharp glass. " Can we talk now?" Umi asked, Impossible looked at the engine. He sensed petrol dripping from his car. " Hey, I am talking to you!" Umi shouted. " Run!" He told her, Umi raised an eyebrow. " What?" She asked, obviously confused. **

**He grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him as he ran. The car exploded behind them, it threw all of them to the ground. Umi smashed to the ground on her right arm. Pain shot through her as she realized that her wound had split open again. Blood was staining her shirt. Impossible was looking at the car that was now on fire. Umi couldn't get up, she slowly sat up, and pain was penetrating through her whole body. **

**It hurt, a lot. She couldn't move, blood continued to flow. Impossible walked over to her, she slowly looked at him. He healed her arm. The siren of the police was getting louder, Umi turned back to see a lot of police cars driving towards them. Umi turned back, to see an empty road with a burning car. Impossible was gone.**

**Umi got another scolding from Clow Reed. Umi told him about Impossible healing her and shielding the glass pieces away from her. Clow Reed didn't speak a single word. It seems that the burnt car had exploded twice after Umi had left, nearly killing the firefighters. The car was completely destroyed after the third explosion. **

**Friday Morning,**

**Everyone looked shocked when Impossible came into the room, his arm cut and was bleeding. He didn't seem to care. He didn't looked very happy. " Get me a first-aid kit" He snapped, the servant rushed off immediately. Impossible sat down on the chair, Trowa went over. " May I ask how you got that injury, sir?" Trowa asked. " No." Impossible snapped, Trowa backed off. Impossible's blood fell to the floor. His blood wasn't red in colour, it was silver in colour. It glittered on the floor. The servant returned with the kit. Impossible bandaged it himself. He blinked and the drop of his blood on the ground disappeared, so did the stain on his shirt. The servants left after he snapped once. **

**" Is it the Slayers, sir?" Wufei asked softly. Impossible loosened his tie. " No, it's my car. I got involved in an accident." Impossible told them. " Are you hurt?" they all asked at the same time. " Just got cut here. My car exploded three times." Impossible told them. They gaped in shockness. " What happened?" Quatre asked, they were all surprised that Impossible will get involved in a car accident. Everyone knows that Impossible was the pro in driving. Plus, his car was specially modified all by himself to suit his speed for driving. **

**" Some slayer wanted to talk to me. Asked me to pull over. She tried to grab the wheel. I narrowly avoided crashing into someone else. But, I scratched the railings and you know, at that speed, it caused a lot of sparks. The tires were wearing out. The engine burst after it finally stopped. And it leaked petrol and it just exploded. Oh, the car screen smashed." Impossible told them and he threw his tie out. He unbuttoned his first two buttons of his shirt. **

**" How's the hostage?" Impossible asked, as he crossed his legs. The four of them exchanged looks. " She woke up, Quatre injured her by accident. Trowa healed her, and we all locked her up." Duo told them, Impossible raised an eyebrow. " We found out that Benjamin was still lying on the hospital bed." Trowa told him. Impossible nodded, he cracked his knuckles. " I feel like fighting someone." Impossible told them. The four of his friends exchanged very worried looks.**

**Felicia woke up to find herself in a room, lying on a bed. She got up and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She fired at it, but all of them were reflected away. No, there was a barrier there. She tried to get a signal from her phone. But it was useless. She looked around her, she was placed in a room that looked like a seven star hotel room. But it was no time to start gaping. She had to get out of here. The windows were also covered with the same barrier. So she was trapped. She was about to open the door to the balcony when there was a knock on the door. Felicia spun around and blocked the door. A handsome guy came in. He was carrying a tray. He closed the door. And studied her. Felicia recognized him as the guy at the park and the one who injured her this morning. **

**He placed the tray down on the empty table. It was filled with delicious looking food, it was tempting her to eat them. Who knows what they added into the food. " They are normal food, done by the finest chefs in the universe." He told her, Felicia didn't respond. " My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." He told her. " As you can see, this room is protected, there is no way out other than the door. So, I suggest you do not try anything funny. Three meals will be served everyday, ring the bell if you need anything." Quatre told Felicia. Felicia looked around for a bell.**

**" Where is it?" Felicia asked, Quatre pointed to the phone. " It will access right to me." Quatre told her. Felicia smiled. " What if I need Benjamin to be here?" she asked, he regarded her. " I am afraid I can't do that. I will not defy my boss' orders." He told her and walked towards the doors. " What if I want… sex?" Felicia asked slowly. Quatre stopped walking, he turned to look at her. " I am sure we have many resources here, I can get someone here for you, if you want." Quatre told Felicia. Felicia knew that it was a stupid question. Quatre left. Felicia looked at the telephone. **

**" She asked me what if she wanted sex." Quatre told Trowa. Trowa laughed, the wineglass that Impossible was holding smashed into pieces. Trowa stopped laughing, everyone looked at Impossible. " You know our rule, Trowa, no one below 18 years old." Impossible told Trowa, a servant came in and cleared up the glass pieces. It left almost instantly. " She's already over the age limit." Trowa told Impossible. " Control yourself, it's just 1000 years that you haven't touch anyone. Besides, she's not allow to be touched. She is reserved for some purposes." Impossible told Trowa. Trowa shook his head. **

**" We won't be guys if we feel nothing." Trowa told them. Impossible regarded Trowa. " I will allow you when she really asks Quatre to get that kind of service for her." Impossible told Trowa, Trowa smiled. " You know, you can always go to the bars and get a girl. You know Card Captors, they are too simple to trick." Impossible told them. All of his friends except Quatre smiled. " Something wrong, Quatre?" Impossible asked. Quatre sighed. " What about Benjamin?" Quatre asked, Impossible smiled. " We will decide his fate if he even wakes up." Impossible told them.**

**" Do you know what they are capable of? They are Soul Crushers! They rape females, as long as they think you are beautiful." Miss Winters scolded Umi. Miss Winters was one of the slayers' teachers. She teaches basic magic attacking. Umi sighed, she kept getting lectured. The slayers attend a lot of classes to improve themselves. And more classes are getting squeezed into their timetables since the talk Belmont gave to the whole universe. Miss Winters had long brown hair, a pair of green eyes, a fair complexion and an hour glass body. Umi was the only one left in the whole classroom. " Miss Winters, can I ask you a question?" Umi asked, Miss Winters nodded.**

**" I know that your age is forever 25, but Clow Reed told me that you have been here since a long time ago. So, were you once a Slayer?" Umi asked, Miss Winters sighed and sat down opposite Umi. " Yes, Umi, I was also a slayer. I used to be one. Clow Reed had hired a lot of teachers back then. The teachers will be replaced one in a while. I was like you, when I was 19, young, active. I kept trying to be first throughout the whole level, and to be the teachers' pet. But, I didn't really get to be a teachers' pet or first in the whole level. I lost to my best friend, her name was Penelope Sapphire." Miss Winters told her. Umi's eyes widened in shock at that name.**

**" Yes, you know her, Clow Reed told you about her. Did Wisdom tell you anything about her yet?" Miss Winters asked, Umi shook her head. Clow Reed told Umi that Penelope Sapphire was his best student and slayer ever. But she was dead. Umi didn't ask how, Clow Reed hoped that one day, she could be like Penelope. Miss Winters looked at the clock. " It's getting late, you have to go and meet Wisdom. See you then." Miss Winters told her, Umi left, still a little shocked.**

**" Miss Winters told me about Penelope Sapphire." Umi told Wisdom the instant she got there. Wisdom looked surprised. " Were you impressed?" Wisdom asked, Umi frowned. " She didn't have time to tell me anything." Umi told Wisdom. Wisdom pointed to a chair opposite him. Umi sat down and was offered a cup of tea. She drank it. And looked at the textbook infront of her.**

**" Let's continue with the lesson then. We last learnt that Christmas was near. And that Impossible knew that he have to sleep again, for another 1000 years. He…" Wisdom was cut off by Umi. " Can you tell me about Penelope Sapphire? I am not that interested to know about Impossible now." Umi told him. Wisdom sighed. " I can do so, but, the two of them are related." Wisdom told her. " In what way?" Umi asked, Wisdom stood up and walked to a shelf. He took out a box. Brought it over to the table and opened it. It showed a picture of two girls. **

**They were both smiling. One looked a lot like Miss Winters. The other one had long blond hair, a pair of blue eyes and was fair. She too had an hourglass figure. " That's Miss Winters. Her name was Vanessa Winters, the other one is Penelope. I believe Clow Reed told you about her." Wisdom told her, Umi nodded. " He told me that she was her best student and best slayer. He hoped that I could be like her." Umi told Wisdom. Wisdom sighed and sat down on the chair. **

**" I was a teacher too, in this base. I taught many students, as well as the two of them." Wisdom told her. Umi look surprised. " But, they said you were new." She told him, he shook his head. " They didn't meet me before. Only Vanessa knew." He told her. Umi nodded.**

**" Impossible went back to sleep and 1000 years past. Penelope and Vanessa were 19 at that time. Before that, the two of them were best friends. They were always together. Vanessa tried to get top, but Penelope kept beating Vanessa. Penelope was the apple of every teacher's eye. Including Clow Reed. She was just so outstanding, top every time and she never lost to a Soul Crusher. Kill them all. That was why she was Clow Reed's best student and slayer, she never lost and was top in studies, tests and even at activities.**

**" Vanessa was very encouraging, she wasn't jealous. She knew that she could never win Penelope. She admitted that. As I said, Impossible woke up again. He heard about Penelope from the leader of the Soul Crushers then. He wanted to meet this so called best student and slayer. His four best friends were also there at that time." Wisdom told her, then he looked very depressed. Umi wanted to know more. **

**" What happened?" Umi asked, Wisdom sighed. " I didn't know the details, except that Impossible went to meet Penelope, and he met her. I later found out from Vanessa that Penelope had met this guy outside when she was slaying and was very captivated by this guy. Vanessa felt that Penelope was very lucky. I knew that it was Impossible. But, Penelope didn't know.**

**" Vanessa came to tell me that Penelope told her that she kept meeting this guy who kept saving her and had this very powerful power. And Penelope wanted to know this guy's name. I tried to tell Clow Reed that Impossible was meeting Penelope, he didn't believe me. He felt that Penelope was clever enough to know that it was Impossible. And that Vanessa was lying." Wisdom told Umi. **

**" He punished Vanessa, she was being locked up in the 78 stages of hell for 2 months. I couldn't help her. Penelope found out that Vanessa had been telling me about Impossible. She broke off their friendship. I followed Penelope around. She really kept meeting Impossible. I knew that Impossible was up to something. I could tell that Impossible really charmed her so much. Vanessa was finally set free, she almost died in there. Penelope kept ignoring Vanessa." Wisdom told Umi softly, he looked very depressed. **

**" I didn't know that Clow Reed was so stupid. He believed in Penelope so much." Umi told him, Wisdom sighed. **

**" Vanessa came to find me and told me that she saw Penelope and that guy left the base together. They disappeared before she could stop them. I believed her, but there was nothing I could so. Vanessa kept trying to convince Penelope that he was actually Impossible. Penelope then told her that no matter who he was, she had already fallen for him. That was indeed the most shocking news to me. Impossible and his friends came one day and caused terror to our base. They brought along a lot of Soul Crushers, they raped and killed most of out students.**

**" Impossible went to find Penelope. Penelope was surprised that there were many soul crushers in the base. Then Impossible told her that he was actually Impossible. She didn't believe him, he killed 5 of the teachers as evidence. Penelope then regretted it, but she loved him. Vanessa tried to stop Impossible from attacking the school. Impossible injured her quite badly. Penelope then asked Impossible to kill her. Vanessa was touched that Penelope had tried to stand up or her." Wisdom told Umi.**

**" He didn't kill either of them, he healed Vanessa and left, telling Penelope that he will be back for her. Now, Clow Reed then believed me. He questioned Penelope, she admitted that she loved Impossible. It broke Clow Reed's heart, to see his best student love their enemy. He locked her up. Vanessa tried to free Penelope, but she refused to leave. Impossible came one day, he captured Vanessa and Penelope. His main goal was to kill Penelope. Vanessa couldn't win the four of Impossible's friends. Impossible forced Penelope into…" Wisdom broke off. Umi got the point, Impossible forced Penelope into having sex with him.**

**" She was very willing. He got all of her powers. He killed Penelope right infront of the whole school. And she loved him so much. The guy named Quatre raped Vanessa. Vanessa was very upset over Penelope's death. So was Clow Reed. I left the school, so that I will never have to be in that kind of situation again. So, we are now afraid that you will again, take on Penelope's steps." Wisdom told Umi. Umi felt very depressed too. How could Soul Crushers be so evil… Umi stood up and left the room. Before Wisdom could even respond.**

**To be continued…**


	4. Dark Side

**Forever War**

**Chapter 3: Dark Side **

**Umi had heard the story about Penelope Sapphire. It just had something special in it that left a very deep mark in Umi. That she could never forget what Wisdom told her. She now knew that Miss Winters must have been very upset over Penelope.**

**Monday Morning,**

**The Slayers had tried to save Felicia but… none of them came back alive. Umi knew that she had to fight Impossible again. For Benjamin, he hadn't woken up yet.**

**Umi asked for permission to go to the city with Kitty. She went to the bridge, hoping to find Impossible there.**

**" I think let's go back. He's not here." Kitty told her. Umi didn't know where to go. Felicia was still with Impossible.**

**" Sir, are you going out?" Trowa asked, Impossible put on his black windbreaker. " Yes, I have to see Benjamin." He told them. " For what purpose, Impossible?" Trowa asked. Impossible didn't reply. He left his room.**

**Impossible shapeshift to a doctor in the Slayer's Hospital. He walked to where Benjamin was. He looked around before entering. He locked the door, closed all the curtains with a snap. He then transformed back to himself. He took off his hat. He stared at Benjamin. Who was sleeping on a bed, still no awake yet. Impossible pulled out a chair and sat down. **

**" Looks like you won't be able to save you loved one then. If not, why are you still stuck on this bed, in this room? For Generations, I never realized that the Soul Crushers had became weaker. Looks like I have to trash the sleep for 1000 years idea." Impossible told Benjamin. Benjamin didn't respond. Impossible spinned his hat in midair, using his mind to control it to spin. " Time always flies. I do not wish to lock Felicia up forever. So wake up." Impossible told Benjamin. **

**" I hope we can get some clues from Benjamin." Umi told Kitty. Kitty frowned. " But, I don't see how." Kitty told Umi. They were walking towards Benjamin's ward. The door was locked, the curtains were all closed. Umi and Kitty exchanged glances. They pulled out their gun and waited. Umi tried to hear something.**

**" Benjamin, I remembered that Daniel Hunter really liked you. Felt that you were the best person to take over his place. But, you betrayed him, over love, over a Slayer, Felicia. Oil never mixes with water. Tell me why I must forgive you and free Felicia." Impossible told him. He put on his hat and lowered it so that it hid his eyes. " Tell me then." He whispered. Benjamin didn't respond. Impossible heard gunshots at the door. He shapeshift. **

**Umi and Kitty held their guns, to see Angel Matthew standing next to Benjamin's bed. " Why did you lock the door?" Umi asked. " Just wanted to talk privately with Benjamin here." Matthew told them and smiled. " What about the curtains?" Kitty asked. " Well, I just wanted privacy." Matthew told them. Umi still looked like she didn't believe. Just then, **

**" Girls, why are you standing at the door way holding guns?" Someone asked. The girls turned to see Angel Matthew. They all stared at the Angel Matthew inside. " Okay, what's going on here?" Angel Matthew asked. The Matthew inside sighed. " Show yourself." Umi ordered. Matthew smiled and then shapeshifted. He became Impossible. **

**" What are you doing here?" Umi asked. Impossible looked at Benjamin. " Just paying Ben here a visit." Impossible told them. " A long time no see, Impossible." Matthew told him. " There's one thing I am not sure, how come you are Impossible when you don't have wings?" Matthew asked. **

**" I only use them when needed to." Impossible told them. Then, he vanished. Benjamin's hand moved. " Felicia…" Benjamin whispered. Then, he woke up. " Benjamin!" Kitty told them. Umi went to get the doctors. **

**They all concluded that Benjamin was fully healed and well. He was asking Umi to let him go and find Felicia. They were trying to reframe him from doing so. " We won't be able to find him. We don't even know his base." Clow Reed told them. He wanted Benjamin to rest for 1 more day first. **

**Tuesday Morning,**

**Umi opened the door to Benjamin's room, he wasn't on the bed. There was a big hole in the glass windows. Benjamin had escaped. Umi went to inform Clow Reed. He must be up to something.**

**Benjamin walked to the grass field. Away from many people. He stood in the center of the grass field. He casted a shield to keep others outside. He closed his eyes. " Let my love be where she's supposed to be. Free her and bring her back to me." He chanted over and over again. As he chanted, light formed and was forming patterns on the grass. " Free her!" He shouted, the whole pattern glowed and exploded. The explosion was so great that it threw Benjamin away, he hit his own shield. When the smoke cleared, there was no one, nothing. It didn't work. Damn it, why it didn't work? He went over to the same spot again.**

**Charmaine was checking her guns, Umi sighed, Clow Reed wanted her and Charmaine to find Benjamin. Anyone but her. Umi just couldn't stand her. " Let's go this way." Charmaine ordered Umi. Umi rolled her eyes but followed Charmaine. They will never find him this way. **

**" Heaven, may you hear my plead. Show me the right way, good or evil shall I be. Let me know!" Benjamin chanted. Clouds above gave up a white light and they were glowing. Benjamin floated in the air. He closed his eyes. The whole world was like spinning and it kept on spinning before him. He then opened his eyes. His whole eye became Diamond in colour. White light came out from the ground and shot out into the sky. A ray of light shot down like lightning and struck Benjamin in his head. **

**Umi and Charmaine stood their ground as a huge explosion coming from the top of the mountain spread to them. Umi blew the smoke away. There was white light there. " It's Ben!" Umi told Charmaine. " I know that, it's obvious." She commented. Umi ignored what she said and raced there first.**

**Benjamin opened his eyes, he was in an area, all filled with ice. The ice was like crystals, shining, glittering and crystal clear. So was the floor. He could see his reflection everywhere. He walked on, there was a fountain. There was clear water flowing through it. 10 water rays shot out from 10 different places. He frowned and walked on, the water wet him, and they were icy cold. He saw a door, it was painted white. And was glowing. It had pattern of wings on it. Benjamin opened the door. To see another empty room with only ice and nothing else. There was this ray of whit light shining down on a shining chair that was white and it was floating in midair. There was no one. But the light shining down on it made it look like it was only meant for someone special. Like an Angel or something. **

**There was a blast of blinding white light, he shield himself with his arms, so that he won't be blinded. When it finally cleared, there was someone sitting on the chair. It was a man, he was wearing a long sleeved, buttoned and collared white shirt with a pair of white long pants. The top two buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. He was also wearing a white windbreaker. He was wearing white boots. He stared at Benjamin. Benjamin met him before. He knew who this person was. It was none other than Impossible.**

**" What are you doing here?" Benjamin barked. Impossible crossed his legs. He leaned back and regarded him. " You called for help. I am here, to help." Impossible told Benjamin. Benjamin tried to fire an attack, bur it didn't work. " All powers are banned here. It's the Angel's Wisdom Castle. The ice is all here to make it look grand and it shows the Angels' story." Impossible told Benjamin. " I didn't know you helped with Angel's Work." Benjamin commented. Impossible didn't reply. **

**He stood up in mid air. He was holding onto a cane, a white one. He was playing with it. Holding onto it with his right and using it to hit his left hand gently. Benjamin frowned. Then, the cane suddenly became longer and it hit the ice, right behind Benjamin. Shattering all of them into pieces of small gems. He threw the cane away. " I am getting out of here." Benjamin told him. " You can't, you can only leave if you have found your answer." He told him. " I won't be able to find it with you around me." Benjamin commented. " Why don't tell me with your problem and we will start there." Impossible told him. Benjamin sat down on an ice chair. Impossible sat down on his chair and drank tea.**

**" I don't know if I should be a spy and help out the Slayers or go back and be a slave." Benjamin told Impossible. " You are afraid that I will kill Felicia if you still continue to stay good. Why don't I test you. And then you can decide which side to be on." Impossible told Benjamin. **

**" What test?" Benjamin asked. " It's simple. I will release Felicia. You will have to join me for the time being. Help me kill the Slayers. If not, I will kill Felicia. The time set for this is 4 days. You cannot ask for help from the Slayers. And, you must not tell anyone about this test. After these 4 days, you will decide and I promise you, no matter what you choose, I won't do anything." Impossible told him. " If you don't do what you are told, you will be punished." Impossible told him. " What if I say no to this test?" Benjamin asked. " You will still be stuck, by being back on the bad side, maybe you can see some things you didn't see when you were good." Impossible told him. " By the chime of the clock tower, the test will start." Impossible told him. " No wait!" Benjamin shouted but he was being sucked inside a portal and he couldn't see anything anymore. **

**He woke up to see himself lying on the same exact spot he was before. Umi and Charmaine were running towards him. " Are you okay?" Umi asked. Benjamin's head hurts. " I am fine." He assured them. He got up. " Don't run away again. You bring a lot of trouble do you know that?" Charmaine asked. Benjamin didn't reply, Umi rolled her eyes. Benjamin looked up to see a clock tower, it was 5 minutes to Nine O'clock. No, this can't be happening. " Is something wrong, Ben?" Umi asked. Benjamin looked around. Where was Felicia? **

**Felicia was thrown through a portal and she landed on the grass. She knew that this was part of the park near their base. She then saw Umi, Charmaine and Benjamin standing on top of the mountain. She was free at last! She ran over to them.**

**" Hey Guys!" Umi turned to see Felicia running towards them. She hugged Benjamin first. " I missed you." She told him. " Did they do anything to you?" Benjamin asked. Felicia shook her head. " Come one, let's go back." Felicia told them. Umi frowned. " Why will they set you free so easily?" Umi asked. Felicia shrugged. "But it doesn't matter now. Because, I am here, with you, Benjamin." Felicia told him and she smiled. Charmaine shook her head. Umi couldn't believe it. She aimed her gun at Felicia. " You are a fake. Show your true form or I will fire!" Umi shouted. Felicia looked horrified. " What? I am not fake. I am real. I am Felicia, Girl friend of Benjamin." Felicia explained. Umi shook her head, she didn't believe her. **

**The clock chimed, it was Nine O'clock. Benjamin had a flashback of what Impossible said. NO! His head started to hurt like mad. Like he was being controlled. " NO!" He growled and then tried to calm down. But his head hurts a lot. They were all staring at him. "Ben?" Felicia asked and was about to reach out and touch him. " No, don't touch me, I am fine." Benjamin told them. Umi raised an eyebrow. Then, Benjamin had many flashbacks, of Impossible, of Felicia and how he used to work for Daniel Hunter. All the people he had killed… So many of them… Blood… he wants to see blood again… " NNNNOOOO!" He screamed and there was an explosion around him. The Slayers were thrown back and they hit a tree. " What happened?" Felicia asked. **

**When the smoke cleared, they all gaped. Benjamin was standing down there, but something was different. His eyes, they were glowing. " Oh, My GOD" Umi told them. " Every Soul Crushers do that when they want to attack." Umi explained. Charmaine and Felicia stared at her. " What, attack who?" Felicia asked. Benjamin roared and fired diamond poker cards that were on fire at them. They all dodged it. Umi took out her gun and aimed at him. Felicia stopped her. " You will injure him. He's just gone crazy. He will listen to me." Felicia told Umi. Before Umi could respond, she walked over, towards Benjamin.**

**" It's me, Felicia. Benjamin, I am your girl friend. The one you loved. And I loved you too. Don't you remember me?" Felicia asked. She was getting closer and closer to Benjamin. Umi just got ready. Charmaine was shaking her head. " I love you Benjamin and you love me too." She told him. He was eying her. " That's it, I know that you remember me. Go back to your normal form." Felicia coaxed and touched Benjamin's shoulder. The next thing happed so soon that Umi didn't really catch it. Benjamin threw Felicia away. He fired his diamond poker cards that were o fire at her, when she was in midair. She was hit by all of them. She fell and knocked into the tree. **

**Charmaine fired, Benjamin vanished before appearing right before Charmaine. He destroyed the gun and he injured Charmaine by slashing his claws at her. Charmaine was bleeding badly. She had 3 gigantic Xs on her. He then turned to Felicia. She was getting up. " You loved me. I am Felicia. Remember me!" Felicia coaxed. He didn't say anything. His eyes glowed, he roared at her. " Relax, no one is going to hurt you." Felicia coaxed. Then, Benjamin used flamethrower. And Felicia got a direct hit. She was burnt badly. **

**Benjamin held her up to him, by holding onto her collar. " No, Benjamin, drop Felicia!" Umi shouted and fired fireball at him. He blocked them. Felicia was trying to get free. She was struggling. Benjamin threw her away, but then, when she was still falling, he clawed her, on her face. She hit the tree hard and fainted. Two Slayers down. And he was still walking towards Felicia. Why he didn't come after her, Umi thought. Umi fired at him. Umi hit his leg, he was bleeding. Umi hadn't brought special bullets, but only normal ones. Benjamin ignored her. He picked Felicia up, Umi ran towards him. She jumped in midair and kicked Benjamin from his back. He fell, dropping Felicia. He stood up and roared. Okay, bad choice. **

**He had gone crazy. And Umi can't leave the two of the Slayers alone. She had to stop him. She hadn't brought any weapons today. After all Charmaine brought a little bit too much. Umi bit her lower lip, Benjamin was coming over and Umi knew that normal Magic attack won't work. She hadn't mastered any attack that can injure a Soul crusher without the weapon. She could only watch. Benjamin was charging over. Then, he was being hit by an attack. He roared. Impossible landed in front of Umi. Okay, talk about playing hero here.**

**Benjamin fired attacks at Impossible. He blocked all of them. " Which stupid Slayer will go out without weapon?" He asked her. " Well, Charmaine brought too many, so I thought…" She broke off halfway, Benjamin's attack was coming right at her, she dodged it in time. Impossible stared at Benjamin. " No control of his powers at all." He commented. Benjamin was firing attacks at Impossible but all of them went right through Impossible. Like he wasn't even there. Impossible took out his beam saber. He switched it on, it changed into white in colour. He slashed, it became very long, like s string, it wrapped itself around Benjamin and crushed him. As it became tighter, an Electric shock was sent through the beam saber and it shocked Benjamin. He roared in pain. Impossible pulled the beam saber, Benjamin fell to the floor, he wasn't moving. He turned back to normal. **

**Umi gaped. " Why did you save me?" Umi asked. Impossible kept his beam saber. " I have my reasons." He told her and healed Charmaine and Felicia. " He's going with me." He told her. " What?" She exclaimed. " I am taking him with me." Impossible told Umi. Just then, Benjamin woke up. He looked confused. " What happened?" He asked Impossible. " Nothing." Impossible told him and healed Benjamin. **

**" Let's go. I have work to do and no to save stupid Slayers who can't even watch out for themselves." Impossible told Umi. Benjamin followed Impossible. " Wait, Benjamin, you can't go. What's wrong with you? He's bad!" Umi shouted. Benjamin looked at Umi.**

**" No, he's our one and only leader." Benjamin told Umi. Umi gaped at him. Impossible walked on, so Benjamin followed. " I don't need you to save me anymore, and there will be no next time!" Umi shouted, Impossible and Benjamin vanished. **

**" Benjamin!" Felicia shouted and woke up sweating. Umi was looking at her, so was Kitty. Charmaine was still asleep. " Where's Ben?" Felicia asked instantly. " Er, he's gone." Umi whispered. " What do you mean?" Felicia asked, wanting to know more. " He's on Impossible's side now. Impossible saved me and all of us just now. Benjamin left with him." Umi told her. "So you are saying that Impossible saved us and he's good?" Felicia asked. " I didn't say that. But I couldn't even track Benjamin anymore." Umi told Felicia. Felicia didn't look like she believed. She ran towards the door, but Clow Reed and Matthew were coming in. **

**" Settle down now, Felicia. Charmaine hadn't woken up yet. Let her rest." Clow Reed coaxed. Felicia sat down, she looked pissed. " Now, we all know that Umi didn't let Benjamin leave on purpose. He had joined Impossible by himself. We can no longer track him anymore. And I don't think going to the The Blue Moon Aquarium will solve anything." Clow Reed told them. Umi felt guilty. " Now that Felicia's back, we don't have anything to worry." Matthew told them. " What! What about Benjamin?" Felicia asked. Matthew sighed. " I already saw it coming. He won't join us again. He chose this route himself." Matthew told Felicia. " No, you are lying!" Felicia shouted. Umi tried to calm her down, but Felicia pushed her hand away. " I will find him myself!" She shouted and left the room in a hurry. **

**Everyone bowed when Impossible stepped out of his car. Heero snapped once, they all stood up. They were at the hall of the Blue Moon Aquarium. " I am Impossible, All of you know that. Now, this year, I plan to do most damage to the Slayers and to the universe. And without your help, it won't be fun." Impossible told them. " All of you will address me as Sir and Mr Impossible or Impossible, nothing else." Impossible shouted. " Yes, sir." They all shouted. Impossible sighed. " This will still be your base, I have a base of my own. We will meet only when I call upon you all. Now, Anyone who betrays us, will be dead meat. Do I make myself clear?" Impossible shouted. " Yes, sir, Crystal Clear." They all shouted back in return. Now, he had his army. Good, he had other stuffs to take care of. **

**Impossible was at his tower, playing with the glass of water he was holding. He was thinking about the Slayers, and their history and what happened to his kind when he was asleep. How he wished to kill someone. He stood up and stretched. **

**" Sir, I believe someone is looking for you." Trowa told him through the speaker. " Who?" He asked. " Umi Ryuuzaki." Trowa told him. Impossible smirked. " She's blasting the doors to get to the portals." Trowa informed him. Impossible crossed his legs. **

**Umi appeared at an office like place, she looked around her. " Good Afternoon, Miss." Impossible told her. Umi jumped back and aimed her gun at him. He was smirking, and sitting crossed legged on his chair. Umi wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. **

**" I am here to make a deal." Umi told him. She laid a briefcase on the table, she opened it revealing a lot of cash. " These are real money, set Benjamin free." Umi told him. The briefcase flew to Impossible, he looked at the pile of cash. He flipped it and smiled. " Money, I have a lot more than what you have, I won't accept it." He told her and pushed it back to her. **

**" What is it that you want to free Benjamin?" Umi asked. " Felicia loves him. How can you do this horrible thing to break them up?" Umi asked him. Impossible smiled and stood up. " That's why I am a Soul Crusher and why you are a Slayer." He told her. He started walking over towards her. Umi's eyes narrowed. **

**" A Slayer, Pure by soul and heart. Binded to the Slayer policy forever. You can't choose to lie or do anything bad, as it's all controlling you." He told her. Umi aimed her gun at his head. "Move and I will shoot." She warned. " Your gun does not have bullets that are blessed with the power of Slayers to kill me. You do not have that technology don't even mention weapons." He told her. Umi's gun flew out of her hand and landed faraway. " You trashed my portals door, and you came here to my office. Do you think I will let you off?" Impossible asked. His eyes glowing. Umi looked away from him. **

**" Where's Benjamin?" She asked, to change the subject. Impossible closed the gap between the two of them. Using his finger, he lifted her head up to meet him. Umi looked away from him. " Why do you care so much about Benjamin? It's not like he's part of your life or anything." He told her. Umi released herself from his grip.**

**" But he's part of Felicia's life. That's why I want to keep it that way." Umi told him. He smiled and looked at her. " The evil can never be good, that's why I am showing you. Look at H.H, he was good, but he worked for us. He and Matthew are rivals, and always will be. See, people don't change for the good." He told her. Umi watched as he used his mind to lift a glass cup into the air. Umi crushed it with her mind. The water flew everywhere. Impossible froze time, except Umi. **

**" You still want a rematch, don't you?" Impossible asked, Umi studied him. " Yes, Heero, I do." Umi told him calmly. Impossible glared at her. " Do not call me by my name!" He shouted at her. Umi smiled, delighted to get his attention. " Well, I just like the sound of it, Heero, like the sound of hero, except, it's the other way round." Umi told him. Umi felt something hit her in her face. She flew and hit the sofa. She stood up and touches her face. " You slapped me!" Umi shouted at Impossible. He smirked at the mark on her face. " It suits you." He told her. Umi really wanted to get herself out of there, or, she could fight her way out. Which seems impossible. **

**" Yes, leave, you can't fight your way out." Impossible told her. He unfroze time. The water and the broken glass pieces fell to the floor. Umi took her gun and stormed out of the office. Impossible picked up one of the broken pieces. Then, the door opened. He looked up to see Umi coming in. **

**" I know it seems stupid, but how do you get out of here?" Umi asked him. He raised an eyebrow at her. " You know, Trowa's outside there with a gun." Umi told him. Impossible smiled. " The only way out is through that door." He told her. He saw the expression that appeared on her face. " Of course, you can beg me to save you." Impossible told her. " Well, I don't mind you slapping me, can you get me out of here?" Umi asked, trying to sound sweet. Impossible coughed. " No." He told her. Umi wasn't giving out. She will die, so many Soul Crushers out there. **

**" Be an angel and help this lady in distress, Please?" Umi asked, very sweetly. Impossible smiled and looked at her. " Fine, kiss me and I will save you." He told her. Umi gaped at him, it was like asking her to kiss an earthworm. " No, anything but that, and no sex." Umi told him. Impossible eyed her, his eye traced down and up her. " You don't have a choice." He told her. Umi looked at him with the big and glittering eyes, trying to look pitiful. " Umi, those eyes don't work." He told her. **

**" Fine, I will kiss you." Umi told him. Impossible smiled. " Accepting your fate, I see." Impossible told her. Umi dropped the briefcase onto the floor and walked closer to him. She bit her lower lip. " How do you actually kiss?" Umi asked, a bit embarrassed, in hr lack of experience. He rolled his eyes. He pulled her closer to him, lifting her head up to meet him, he kissed her deeply on her lips. Umi's eyes widened in shock. He was so tall… Umi closed her eyes, enjoying the moment for a while. **

**He released her, Umi started gaping for air. It wasn't that bad, but knowing who he was made it so _bad_. " Fine, I will help you." He told her. Umi picked up her briefcase up. He teleported her back to her room. Once she was there, Umi went into the bathroom and started vomiting into her toilet bowl. And after that, she started brushing her teeth. **

**The next day, Wednesday Afternoon,**

**_He killed Penelope…. We kissed…. He's Impossible, but yet so unlike others, cause he's so human-like. Why? Why am I feeling so weird?_ Umi thought to herself. The kiss, it felt different. Umi touched her lips, It's not like he forced her… Maybe he was more than what he seems to be? **

**" Umi!" Someone shouted. Umi felt something hit her head. She turned to see who it was. It was Kitty. " They found Felicia, come quick!" Kitty shouted. Umi stood up, still feeling weird. " Is something wrong?" Kitty asked, looking at Umi's face. " No, I feel terrible for Felicia, I didn't help her…" Umi lied. She was shocked that she lied so easily. What was wrong with her? Kitty looked a bit concerned. " You want to see Clow Reed?" She asked. Umi shook her head.**

**Felicia was found, badly injured, she was holding a necklace in her hand. She was still sleeping. She kept shouting Benjamin's name. Angel sighed, Charmaine was asking for more details. Umi really felt very bad about Felicia and Benjamin. It was crushing her spirits, she no longer knew what she had to do. Confused. Belmont and Clow Reed asked for a meeting. **

**" Is something wrong with you? You look so listless…" Belmont told her. Umi smiled forcefully. " I know that you feel bad about Felicia. She only did it out of love, for Ben. She can't accept the truth that he's gone." Clow Reed told her. Umi wasn't paying attention. Clow Reed tried to read her mind. " Is it me or but you have a mental block?" Clow Reed asked. Umi blinked. " I didn't know that I could block anything from you." Umi told Clow Reed. " Umi, you know Impossible?" Clow Reed asked, Umi started vomiting.**

**" Er… I think she needs the doctor." Belmont told Clow Reed. " I am fine, Why ask?" Umi asked. " I found a way in the books to get his attention, for a while. We need to talk to him, I want you to turn up then." Clow Reed explained. Umi nodded.**

**The next day, Thursday Night,**

**Felicia was still asleep. No news of Belmont or anything. Umi was waiting for Belmont to look for her. Belmont came and they went to the rooftop of their Slayer's base. Clow Reed was drawing a spell circle. It looked very complex, they only draw spell circles if it's something very powerful. They stood back, as Clow Reed activated it. Blinding blue lights were given off, so bright that even far away, it could be seen.**

**Impossible was enjoying his dinner when he felt a shift in the energy. He looked up at the skies, to see a blue light. It was flashing. Impossible smiled. " Trowa, look after the base for a while. I have a meeting to attend to. Get Quatre to watch Ben." Impossible ordered. Trowa nodded. **

**There was smoke, and an explosion. Umi steadied her hair from flying. When it cleared, Impossible was standing in the glowing circle. " You don't need to use this to talk to me. There's an invention named phone." Impossible told them. He regarded Clow Reed, Belmont and he smirked when he saw Umi. Umi looked away from him. " Why is she here?" Impossible asked. Clow Reed looked at Umi. " She's here to help us. Prove that you are Impossible." Clow Reed told him. Impossible walked out of the glowing circle that lost its light that instant. " It's supposed to bind you in it." Belmont responded. " Well, does that prove it?" Impossible asked. Clow Reed's eyes narrowed. Impossible dodged a flying knife. Clow Reed started shooting a lot of knifes at him in one second. Impossible flew up and spreaded his wings. He then landed. Umi was surprised. Impossible was the only one with the Shining Silver wings. They were glowing in the light, shining like the stars all combined. **

**" How long have you kept them?" Clow Reed asked, eyeing his wings. " 1000 years." Impossible told him, he smiled at Umi. " I see that you have an interest in my Slayer." Clow Reed told him, Impossible's smile widened. " I believe that it's not the main point here, is it?" Impossible asked. " Why are you testing Benjamin?" Clow Reed asked. Impossible smiled. " Benjamin is just part of a little test I have set. Looks like he's losing." Impossible told them. Belmont looked at Impossible.**

**" Are you interested in joining forces with us?" Belmont asked. Impossible smirked. " Not likely. I know what I am after." Impossible told them, his wings flapped once. " You want the whole universe." Clow Reed told him. " No, I only want peace between us. I have been monitoring the fates of everyone these 1000 years, and it upsets me the most was the fact that many sadness are caused due to the endless war." Impossible told them. "Like you will do something so noble." Belmont snapped. " You don't understand. I saw something that left a mark on me, it made me aware of a few things." Impossible told them.**

**Umi didn't believe him, she knew that Clow Reed and Belmont didn't believe him too. " Believe what you have to." Impossible told them. " Will you set him free?" Clow Reed asked. " To set a Soul Crusher free, that's when their master feels that he's no longer needed." Impossible told them. **

**10 minutes later, Belmont and Clow Reed left. Umi was staring at Impossible. Wind blew past them, making her hair fly in the cold night air. " Do you want to stand here and stare at me the whole night?" Impossible asked, keeping his wings. " Why do I feel so empty?" Umi asked suddenly. Impossible smiled. " You are interested to know more, what normal people do." Impossible told her. " Like?" Umi asked, curious to know what he actually means. Impossible smiled.**

**The next day, Friday Night,**

**Impossible looked at the report Trowa gave him regarding Benjamin. Benjamin was waiting for his release. " He killed 40 Card Captors, sucked them dry and didn't rape any one." Trowa told Impossible. Impossible looked at Benjamin. " I understand that you only wish to be with Felicia." Impossible told him, he closed his eyes and closed the report file. " Tell me Ben, where will you go after this?" Impossible asked. Benjamin knelt down before him.**

**" I will run away, with Felicia for as long as possible." He told Impossible. Impossible sighed and stood up. He snapped once. " She's awake and fully healed. You have 3 hours. Get out of the Colony. And keep running. If we find you, we will kill the two of you. I won't accept anymore traitors, this is the first and last time." Impossible ordered. **

**" Thank you, Sir." Benjamin told Impossible. Impossible pointed his silver gun at Benjamin's head suddenly. " Do you love her?" He asked him. Benjamin closed his eyes. " Yes, sir, I do, with all my heart." Benjamin told Impossible. Impossible closed his eyes and fired three times. Benjamin was bleeding and fell to the ground. Impossible magiced a glass bottle. He threw it at Benjamin. White light filled the bottle. It flew to him. Benjamin slowly woke up, coughing. **

**" You are no longer a Soul Crusher, Leave, now!" Impossible ordered. Benjamin regarded Impossible with his normal green eyes. Benjamin teleported away. **

**" Setting him free wasn't a good choice." Trowa commented. " I don't want to see him again." Impossible told them. Now, he just had one big problem left….**

**Benjamin came in and dragged Felicia out of the hospital with him. Umi didn't ask why. Impossible told her that he was setting him free, means, he had to run, forever. They all watched as Felicia had to accept this fate of being with Benjamin, and they had to run forever, away from the Soul Crushers. **

**That Night,**

**Umi slowly walked out of her bathing pool. Water dripped down her body, she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. She walked to a table, where her clothes were. She sensed someone in the room. She turned to reach for a gun, but she had forgotten to bring it with her. She looked around the whole bathroom. Feeling that she was being watched.**

**" Why are you so tensed?" Umi turned to see Impossible sitting on a chair, looking at her. His Prussian Blue eyes, scanning her from head to toe. Taking in her beauty and the fact that she was almost naked before him. Umi was aware that she wasn't fully dressed. **

**" What are you doing here?" She asked, tightening her grip around the towel. " Relax, You are so easy to track." Impossible told her, grinning at her. Umi blinked once, she was fully dressed, she threw the tower away, and it floated on the water surface. Her hair was still wet. Impossible smiled and leaned back.**

**" Too bad it didn't last for longer." Impossible told her. " I have already set Ben free, like you wanted me to. Do you want your answer?" Impossible asked. Umi looked away from him. The kiss was still in her mind. " You got past the security?" Umi asked, Impossible nodded, taking his environment in. **

**" You know that we love raping people. You are interested in sex, and not just that, you want to have sex with me." Impossible told her. Umi narrowed her eyes. " Don't think so highly of yourself." Umi warned. Impossible stood up, damn, he's tall… " Then explain why you feel so empty?" Impossible told her. Umi didn't reply.**

**" I have no time to play with you." Umi told him. She walked past him, aware that her heart was pumping faster. She climbed up the stairs to reach the door. " You don't wear that to sleep do you?" Impossible asked. Umi looked back down at him. His eyes were glowing. " I regretted kissing you, nothing else. WE are who we are, Slayer and Soul Crusher, destined to kill one another." Umi told him. He laughed. " Do you truly regret it?" He asked, Umi blushed slightly. She ignored him and turned to walk to the door. She opened it and left. The door closed, Impossible looked at towel floating on the water. Umi… why did she excite him so much?**

**The next day, Saturday Early morning,**

**Impossible was standing on the balcony, waiting for the sun to rise. Soul Crushers have no weakness, not like vampires, they don't need blood or can't stay in the sun. Which made them superior. Impossible playing with his lighter. He flipped it open and close. He smiled as the sun shone and brought light to all.**

**Umi woke up, sitting on her bed. She had such a horrible dream… It was scary… She was being attack by Impossible. She lost and he killed her. Umi stood up, walking to her bathroom. She looked around to make sure that Impossible wasn't here. She started to wash her face. She looked up at the mirror, knowing that nothing was there. She then splashed water onto her face. It was icy cold, to wake her up, she then looked up at the mirror, expecting no one to be there. But, she saw Impossible there. Umi turned and backed up against the sink. **

**" What are you doing here?" She shouted. " I came to find you. After all, I am bored. Maybe you can help me here." He told Umi. " You know our relationship." Umi told him. **

**" Our Relationship?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smirking. Umi blushed badly. " I didn't mean that." Umi told him, getting a glass cup out. " Well, if you want one with me, I will consider." Impossible told her. Umi blushed and look away, she didn't feel like being there anymore. " Why are you sticking to me like superglue?" Umi asked. Impossible shrugged and didn't answer. Umi walked to the wardrobe. She looked back at Impossible.**

**" Heero, why did you set Ben free?" Umi asked him. Impossible stared at her, he didn't look angry with her. " He was a good Soul Crusher, until he met her. I didn't like traitors, but he just wants to be with Felicia. So, I set them free. So that they could be together." Impossible told her. Umi thought about it for a while. " Will…" She turned to see that he wasn't there. He had vanished. **

**To be continued….**

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading Forever War. I know it's long, but just read on. I want to get some of your views on Umi and Heero/ Impossible together. Will they make a great couple! Please tell me, and also please review! **

**Next chapter, Belmont has his deep dark secret.**

**Belmont has a son that will attract the Slayers. And, he will be Impossible's rival! So stay tuned! **


	5. Joshua

**Forever War**

**Chapter 4: Joshua**

**22 years ago,**

**Belmont was busy sorting out the life and death list when there was a knock on the door. " Come in." The door opened, Belmont watched as Yasmin came in. She was a Card Captor working for him, to help sort out the life and death list. And, honestly, Belmont was old, but he was still young. He was attracted to Yasmin, she only started working here 1 week ago. " Here's the coffee you asked for." Yasmin told him and placed the cup of hot coffee on his desk. She looked down at him and smiled. Belmont felt like throwing his duties away.**

**" It's hard being boss right?" She asked. Belmont leaned back and nodded, Yasmin sat down on the table. Belmont watched her. She was looking at the list. " Looks like the Slayers can't stop the Soul Crushers. The list of female Card Captors dead is growing longer." Yasmin told him. Belmont was gaping at her beauty. " Sir?" She asked. Belmont knocked himself mentally. " Yes, it's obvious." He told her softly.**

**" You know, I was having problems with the Copier, do you want to show me how to use it?" Yasmin asked. Belmont blinked, a bit surprised. " Well, if you are still booked full, I can wait." Yasmin told Belmont. And she got off the table and walked towards the door. " Actually, I am free now." Belmont told her. She just smiled.**

**22 years later, Present,**

**The Slayers were all polishing their own weapons and shoes. Umi made her gun shine. She then went to their teacher. " Now, Umi, these Wings of Light bullets are still under testing. So… be careful." Her teacher told her. Umi inserted it in and fired at the target. There were 5 flashes of blinding white light, then they saw Wings opening up, they were white in colour. They started cutting the target and the wings' feathers fell off and started to explode. After 5 more flashes of white light, the target was completely gone. " Nice." Umi told them.**

**" We have to see if it works for a Soul Crusher." She told Umi. Umi nodded, looks like that found a better Bullet now. " Oh, practice the Cross Shot." She teacher told her. Umi rolled her eyes. It was to shoot 5 bullets, one in the middle to look like a cross. It can trap the Soul Crusher for about 1 minute. Umi was firing when Kitty joined her. **

**" You heard?" Kitty asked, Umi shrugged. " They said that she's back." Kitty told Umi. Umi looked confused. " Who?" Umi asked. " You know, Yasmin, the rumored Belmont's wife. She left for 21 years and now she's back." Kitty told Umi. Umi finished the Cross Shot. " Like this will even work." Umi commented. **

**Impossible was reading his crystal ball when he saw traces of red on it. Blood will be shed… Looks interesting. His eyes glowed Silver. **

**" Look Son, I know that you don't really like the idea of coming, but I must say, I do miss your father." Yasmin told her son. Her son looked at her. He was blonde and taller than she was. He had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. Her fair skin and smile. **

**" I understand." He told her, looking out of the window of the aircraft.**

**There was a car that arrived at the gates. It came in and stopped right in front of the shelter. A woman and a guy stepped out. The Slayers were training shooting in their gym. They moved to the office to find Clow Reed. Clow Reed was having a meeting with Belmont. There was a knock on the door. " Come in." The door opened, Belmont started gaping. He was staring at Yasmin and the guy behind her, it looked…. Like him! " Oh My God!" Belmont exclaimed. " Hi, Belmont." Yasmin told him. Clow Reed looked confused. The guy behind Yasmin didn't look so happy. **

**" Friend, tell me what is going on here." Clow Reed told Belmont. Belmont closed the door mentally. " 22 years ago, I met Yasmin and we… we were together, then one day, she left so suddenly. I didn't see her anymore." Belmont told him. " I found out that I had your child. I left to join my mother at a different World." Yasmin explained. " And, this is Joshua, your son." Yasmin told Belmont, stepping aside, to let them see Joshua. Belmont stood up. **

**" Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, Yasmin smiled sadly. " The rumors were already everywhere, I wanted to keep this a secret. But, now I came back to find you, to let Joshua meet his father for the first time." Yasmin explained. Clow Reed felt like he was playing gooseberry. **

**Later, **

**Clow Reed led Joshua to his room. All the Slayers turned to look at him. He was the new guy that was young, next to Matthew. They were interested and curious. **

**" This is your room, I will explain the weapons and stuff later. Belmont wishes to meet you." He told Joshua. Joshua nodded and looked at the Slayers looking at them. He smiled slowly. " Looks like it will be very interesting." Joshua told Clow Reed. " I couldn't help agreeing more." He told him. Joshua smiled and winked once; some of the girls were charmed. **

**The next day, Monday Morning,**

**The Slayers were going to their classes. Umi and Kitty saw a lot of Slayers outside their Shooting Class. They frowned and squeezed through. There was a guy sitting on a chair, crossing his legs, waiting for the teacher to come. He was dressed in a shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked at the bunch of girls and smiled. The girls were surrounded with hearts. Umi and Kitty managed to enter the class. They sat down at their seats. He was sitting in front of Umi. He turned around and smiled at her and Kitty. Kitty was blushing slightly. **

**" Hi, I am new here. Slayer Joshua Forest, son of Belmont. He told me about you, Slayer… Umi." He told her. Belmont's son? She thought. " Yar, It's hard to expect but you know… it's complex." He told her. He read her mind. His powers are higher than hers? He looked at Kitty.**

**" Hi, sorry, I didn't see you. I am Joshua, you?" He asked, smiling and showing off his white teeth. " Kitty, Kitty Vick." She told him, they shook hands. Joshua stood up, he was tall. He excused himself and left the classroom. Umi looked at the charmed Kitty. **

**" Kitty, he's just a guy. Well, except that he's Belmont's son. I can't believe it! I wasn't even so special!" Umi told Kitty. Kitty wasn't listening.**

**During lesson, the teacher was explaining the weapons and how to use it. Everyone was looking at Joshua and daydreaming. Umi was rolling her eyes. " Joshua, do you mind shooting the target?" The teacher asked. Joshua took the gun and aimed it at the target. He fired once. It hit the target and it fell, the apple on its head flew and he caught it. He gave it to a girl who was near to where he was. He then smiled. " Good." The teacher told them. Umi was wondering how Joshua would be when he fights Impossible. **

**After classes, **

**Umi was called for a meeting. Where by she was assigned to help Joshua fit in. The main thing was the fact that everyone was so charmed by him. He seems to be trying to charm her as well, but it wasn't working. He was blonde and blue eyed and tall, like all other guys. **

**" There's only one enemy that is a problem for us. He's Impossible." She told him. He smiled. " No problem for him. I will one hit KO him for you." He told her and fired once, it hit the target. Umi took her gun and fired, eyes closed, it still hit the target. Joshua looked impressed. **

**At night,**

**Umi had just changed into her nightgown, it was just a gown that reached her knees. White and was sleeveless. Umi ran the comb through her hair. " Looks like you are already going to sleep." She heard, Umi dropped her comb. The comb appeared on the dressing table. Umi saw Impossible's reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a tux, he took off his bowtie. **

**" What are you doing here?" Umi asked, looking at him. Impossible smiled. " I just finished attending a party, so I came to see you." He told her. Umi ignored him and walked to where her gun was. " You know it's useless. Tell me about Joshua Belmont." He told her. Umi aimed it at him, he smirked. " Why should I? He will kill you, since I can't." Umi told him, she released the safety. The gun was loaded with the bullets Wings of Light, she stole it from the labs. Impossible smirked knowing what it was loaded with. " He's powers are higher than yours, aren't you afraid that he will do what I do to you?" He asked her, walked around her. " I only know that I have to kill you to stop this war." She told him.**

**Impossible laughed. " Like he will even injure me, nor will this bullet be able to do so," he told her. He knocked the gun away, he pulled her close to him, and he stared into her eyes. Umi got a flashback of their first kiss… He stared deeper into her eyes. His eyes suddenly turned silver. He was scanning her memories… Umi felt like she couldn't move, even though she tried to stop him.**

**" Don't, I can kill you if I hit something. The Brain is most important. I can cut your immortal nerve, you will die." Impossible whispered. He let her go, letting her fall on her bed. Umi stared at him, her vision a bit blur.**

**" Get used to it, I will use it on you often. Goodnight." He told her. Umi blacked out.**

**The next day, Tuesday Morning,**

**Umi felt dizzy when she woke up in the morning. Impossible had scanned through her. She felt like she was dead, she felt cold and numb. She was surprised that she even got to the toilet. She started vomiting. She asked for a day off. She rested in bed, she felt funny and her head hurts. God… it hurts… **

**By evening, Umi still felt bad. She had vomited 10 times and hadn't eaten anything. Her headaches were getting worse… " Impossible…" She whispered, her vision blurs. " Heero… Yuy…" She whispered softly, before passing out again. Impossible appeared to the room, he smiled watching her lying on her bed, ill and sick. It must have been very uncomfortable for her. He had scanned her too long. That was the side effect. He carried her and teleported off to his room.**

**He placed her on his bed; he shot a silver ball at her. Then, there was blinding silver light. He was healing her. He stopped and covered her with the blanket. He brushed back the strand of hair that fell. Joshua was a challenge; Umi was something that he cares about. He didn't even know why, for power? For the ultimate power like the books said? **

**As he was about to leave, Umi caught his hand. " Don't go, please…" She whispered. Impossible smiled, he sat down on the bed, beside her. He held onto her hand. " If you want me to stay, I will." He told her softly.**

**Umi felt better, she slowly opened her eyes She wasn't in her room, and she felt something warm from her hand. She slowly sat up on her bed, she was in a weird place… Her hand, it felt warm…. The headache and funny feeling was all gone. She tightened her grip around the blanket. She didn't have her handphone or her gun.**

**" Don't think so much, it may start again." She heard that same voice she heard in her dreams. She turned to see Impossible, holding a thick file. " You cured me?" She asked, he nodded. " Why?" She asked, Impossible smiled. " Because you called me." He told her, Umi was shocked. " Since when?" She asked. " You whispered my name, so I came…" He told her, sitting down on his chair, watching her.**

**" I look forward to fighting Joshua." He told Umi. Umi thought about Joshua, she hadn't seen him fight before. But can he really win Impossible? Umi wondered to herself. " Impossible, why you don't want people to call you Heero?" Umi asked softly. Impossible's eyes narrowed, Umi regretted asking it. **

**" Because, I am no hero, I killed people. And I have to , to keep living." He told her softly. " Then why can't you stop this meaningless war that had never ended?" Umi asked him. He smiled sadly. " Because, killing is the only way I know how to live. I will feel weird if I can't kill anyone, I am too used to it." He told her. Umi was speechless. He walked over and placed his hand on her forehead. " Don't worry so much about it." He told her. Umi's vision started to blur. He was smiling sadly when she blacked out.**

**The next day, Wednesday Morning,**

**Umi woke up at her room, she didn't feel sick, and she had classes to attend to that day. Joshua and Umi went to patrol the streets, Umi was holding onto the best bullet, Wings of Light. Joshua was looking around the town, kind of window-shopping. " It's interesting, people still come out in daylight, knowing that there's still a war going on." Joshua told her. Umi shrugged. " They only attack at night, they rape girls and kill them, suck their powers and sometimes, they suck their souls, when they want to really kill that person forever. It's cruel." She told him. " Have you seen it before?" Joshua asked, very curious. **

**" No, it's not really allowed, it's so powerful that it can kill billions in one blow. They never use it, because there's no fun in it. You just kill that person forever; he doesn't go to hell or heaven. He's gone forever." Umi told him. Joshua nodded, getting the information. **

**They heard a scream, the crowd was starting to run, and everyone ran past them. They went against the flow and saw someone killing Card Captors. Umi pulled out her gun, but Joshua had already run over, he knocked the gun out of the Soul Crusher's hand. The Soul Crusher's eyes were Shining White in colour. **

**" Joshua, he's high leveled!" Umi told him. They jumped away from each other. " My name is Duo Maxwell." He told Joshua. Joshua smirked. " I am Joshua Forest, son of…" He was cut off by Duo's gunshot. He shot him through his heart. Joshua fell to the ground bleeding. **

**" He's abit too proud of his blood line." Duo told Umi. Umi aimed her gun at Duo's head. " Heero sent you to test Joshua out?" Umi asked, Duo knelt down. " Forgive me for allowing her to use your real name." He muttered. " Yes, he did. And he's too proud." He told Umi. Joshua then stood up, his wound recovering. " You think I can die that soon?" He asked Duo. Duo threw his gun away. They started fighting using attacks. **

**Joshua took out a bottle of liquid and drank it. His eyes glowed golden. He then started fighting Duo using his fights; he punched Duo so hard that it made him bleed. His fist was surrounded by fire and he punched Duo on his face, it burned his face. He recovered and took out his sword. He sliced off Joshua's hand, he groaned in pain, his hand lied on the floor, blood pouring out. Joshua regenerated his hand back. He grabbed the sword and tried to break it. Duo jumped and kicked Joshua away. Joshua hit the walls, the building collapsed onto him. **

**The bottle of liquid, it helped to increase his powers. Joshua stood up, Duo ran over, his sword glowing red. " Burning X!" Duo shouted, a circle of fire shot out of his sword and burned Joshua, then, Duo sliced an X at the burning Joshua. Joshua was bleeding badly when everything cleared. His eyes were back to normal. Duo walked up, positioning his sword at Joshua's heart. Umi couldn't let him die. She shot at Duo. Duo didn't realize that the bullet was coming for him.**

**It hit him in his heart. Duo turned to see Umi, he was coughing blood out. There were 5 flashes of blinding white light, then they saw Wings opening up, they were white in colour. They started cutting Duo up. He started bleeding more and more. The wings' feathers fell off and started to explode at Duo. He groaned in pain as blood flew everywhere. After 5 more flashes of white light, Umi opened her eyes. Joshua was covered with Duo's blood. Duo looked very badly injured. Umi looked at the gun. It worked! Umi was about to fire again when Duo suddenly stabbed Joshua and then he vanished. Joshua's eyes were wide. Umi went over to heal him.**

**Duo was badly injured because of the bullet. He couldn't contact Impossible, they will be able to track him. His clothes were all stained with his red blood. He started coughing out blood, the bullet worked. Looks like it's bad news. Joshua was a weakling. He only gets his powers from the liquid that enchants power. Duo gritted his teeth and started to walk. His powers are weakened, he could no longer teleport. And couldn't teleport far enough. As he started walking through the alley, his vision was blurring. He shook his head and dragged himself down the alley. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. He then started to vomit blood again. With that, he fell to the ground, still bleeding. Was he going to die? He didn't know…**

**Charmaine was carrying a bag of fruits, she was returning to the base. She walked through the alley, the route was shorter. It was a short cut. Charmaine sighed and then she tripped over something. She fell, all the fruits dropped out of the bag and rolled on the floor. Charmaine felt pain in hr leg, she turned to see what it was, it was a leg and then she realized that the fruits were all in a pool of blood. She was in it too. She was frightened. Someone had just died? She saw a body on the floor. She was afraid to touch it. She slowly reached out to touch it, she drew back suddenly, not knowing what to do. He was probably already dead. Then, he started coughing. Charmaine was relieved, he wasn't dead yet. She went over to look at him. He looked familiar, she just didn't remember when she had met him. **

**As she touched his cold hand, he suddenly grabbed her. Charmaine was a bit shocked at his suddenly reaction. " Must, must find Impossible…." He whispered. Charmaine watched, as his eyes slowly became Shining White in colour. He was a Soul Crusher! Should she pull out her gun and kill him since she's a slayer? Or, should she help him?**

**Joshua was placed in the Urgent ward, he had not woken up yet. Belmont explained that Joshua couldn't show his full attention as he didn't know what he had to do. Clow Reed praised Umi for shooting Duo with the Wings of Light bullet. Umi wondered if he had already died. Clow Reed sent an order to produce millions of this bullet. **

**The next day, Thursday Morning,**

**Duo opened his eyes; he was in a house or room. It was already morning… The sunlight was spilling in through the opened balcony door. The curtains were flying as the wind was blowing. Duo felt pain as he tried to sit up. Aware that he was being bandaged, his Soul Crusher Mark on the top of his right arm was obvious. Who had saved him? He remembered bleeding very badly and he had passed out, aware that he was dying.**

**The door opened, he turned to look at the door. A Girl walked in, but she had a Slayer's badge pinned onto her shirt. So, she was a Slayer… Duo's eyes narrowed at he watch her come closer to him. " Looks like you have woken up." She told him softly, smiling a little. Duo looked at her nametag. " Charmaine Jewels?" Duo asked her. Charmaine nodded. " Why did you save me? You knew that I was a Soul Crusher and that you were a Slayer." Duo asked her. **

**Charmaine sighed. " I did thought about killing you, but I went against it. It isn't fair to kill someone that is weak and helpless. It's best to kill each other in a fair fight. So I saved you, I am not telling them about you." She told him. Duo watched her as she pulled out a chair and sat down. " The Slayers are now searching for you. Umi injured you badly. You will take weeks to recover. I can't find Impossible for you. I don't know where he is. This place is protected, so they won't come here." Charmaine told him softly. Duo closed his eyes, trying to communicate to Impossible using mind link.**

**Impossible just got a status report. He knew that duo was injured badly and that he was with Charmaine. He has to help to protect him from the Slayers. Looks like they finally found a weapon to use on him.**

**Charmaine looked at the Soul Crusher's mark. She had never seen it before. It was an ice like jewel; there was a Shining White dragon in it. Outside had a light thingy on top of the icy thingy. The head of the dragon was black. Then outside, there were silver wings surrounding the icy thingy. Charmaine sworn that the dragon just moved it's head. **

**" Don't look at it, it's this mark that we use to crush people's soul. It draws people to look at them and then crush their souls." Duo told her, Charmaine blinked a bit surprised. " What does it mean?" Charmaine asked. Duo sighed; he shifted his right arm closer to her. **

**" The dragon inside is us, the colour is our class. The ice is to show that we are all different inside. The black head means death. The light on top of the jewels means that we also have a good side. The wings are our master, Impossible. We will and only obey him. Benjamin lost his mark after he was set free. It will be washed off after being free." Duo explained. Charmaine smiled, so it had a pretty complex meaning. **

**" I will go prepare your breakfast. What do you want to eat?" She asked him. He didn't reply, so Charmaine left to do some toast. **

**Duo looked around him, he still couldn't move much. Impossible teleported in before him. " Sir…" He started; Impossible silenced him with a finger. " I will be looking after you. I don't want Charmaine to be suspicious about it. I checked her, she's clean. Even though she's a Slayer." He told Duo, Duo nodded. " You will take a while to recover. So rest well." Impossible told Duo, he teleported off, just when Charmaine came back with a tray. **

**" I only have toast, do you drink coffee?" She asked, Duo nodded. Charmaine handled it to him. " No, I can't really move yet." He told her. Charmaine sighed, she looked at her options. **

**" Umi…" Someone was whispering her name. Umi looked around her, she was in a very dark room, and there were only candles that were lit by the walls. She walked down the link way slowly; she felt pain in her leg. Her high heel shoe had broken. Umi threw them away and walked bare-footed. The coldness of the ground shocked her with each step. She heard the voice again. Umi started running towards a door. She threw it open, to see a room. The door to the balcony was opened. **

**She didn't have her gun with her. Umi slowly walked towards the balcony. She could roughly make out the outlines of the objects. As she stood at the balcony and looked down, her eyes widened. It was high up and below were all dead bodies floating in a lake of blood. The moon was blood red in colour too. What was going on? **

**" Surprised?" She heard, she turned to see Impossible sitting on the roof above her. He was smirking and was wearing a pair of blue shades, his eyes visible through the lens. **

**" You brought me here?" Umi asked, looking at the lake below. It was such a sickening sight. " Yes, I did. This is the Rubbish Dump, or rather, the Zero Floor." Impossible explained. Umi looked around. **

**" These people here have no souls or they are people who can't go into hell nor heaven. Everyone one alive here will fight each other till one dies. The strongest is rumored to be able to leave. However, it was jus a rumor. They can never get out of here." Impossible told her. **

**" What does this got to do with me?" Umi asked him, turning back to look at him. He jumped off the roof and landed beside her. Umi wasn't sure what he was up to. " You see, this place is worse than hell. People in hell go through the 99 levels of torture. All those soulless people, their bodies are all dumped here. They can't move nor do anything. They are worse than dead. Many bodies are dumped here, due to many reasons." Impossible told her. Umi looked at the red moon.**

**She felt someone touch her, she turned to see Impossible hugging hr from behind. He used his hand to make her look at the moon. " That's the way to get out of here. However, if you step off this balcony, you will never be able to come back, if those bodies there saw you." Impossible whispered. **

**Umi didn't understand why she was even here when she wasn't even part of this whole thing. " The war cost 90 of all these bodies you see here." Impossible told her suddenly, whispering to her ear. " If it continues, more people will be stuck here forever. Do you want that to happen?" Impossible asked her. **

**" No," She told him very frankly. " I am not asking anything, I just want you to be aware of a few things. There are things Clow Reed and Belmont don't even know." He told her, stepping away from her. **

**" And, I asked you here to punish you." He told her, Umi noticed the anger in his eyes. " You shot Duo, who happened to be my friend. And he nearly died." Impossible told her. " He didn't he fled." Umi told him, trying to make her stand. **

**" Should I do that to you too, so you will know that it hurts?" Impossible asked. Umi narrowed her eyes. " Not that I think that it will work on me." Umi told him. Impossible grabbed her by her hand; Umi was struggling to get free. " Release me!" She shouted. He shifted and covered her mouth with his free hand.**

**" Don't shout, they are aware of voices. They will get attracted. They want to steal your soul so that they can get out." He told her softly. " But they can't move." Umi stated, knowing that it was a fact. " They can, when they want to. Desire of getting out of here made them move and the lake moves too." Impossible told her. Umi kept her mouth shut, Impossible released her.**

**" Let me tell you one thing, never ever injure my friends or you will regret it." Impossible told her. " I will leave you here to get out yourself, as a punishment." Impossible told her, his eyes looking at her through his shades. He smirked and vanished, Umi looked around, a bit frightened. The exit was the moon, it was so far away. Her powers were banned. " No…" She said softly. She knew that the lake was huge, but there should be some land right? As she touches the fence, she noticed that the bodies were slowly turning. Umi immediately retreated her hand. Oh god… Will she really die? Umi weighed her options. She then decided to go through the lake. **

**She climbed over the fence and dropped down into the bloody lake. She landed on a stone. There was a path across the lake. Umi made her movements quick, aware that the bodies were all slowly standing up. Umi jumped over a few, their reactions were slow so it was easy. Then, she came to a broken bridge, the other end was so far away. Umi was panicking. They were all closing in on her. Umi leapt off with all her might, hoping to get to the other side. But she was falling, into the bloody lake and below her, she saw hands reaching out. " No!" She screamed, as she was falling, one hand grabbed her leg and pulled her down. " No…" She screamed, struggling, but the hands were all pulling her, dragging her down. Umi couldn't free herself… They even covered her mouth as she tried to bite them off. " No…" She thought as hr head was dragged down into the lake. The lake surface cleared…**

**Charmaine came in with the first-aid kit box. She had to change Duo's bandages. Duo let her remove those already on him. They were red, as he was still bleeding. Duo groaned in pain when Charmaine applied the anti-bacteria medicine. He nearly bites her. Charmaine was a bit surprised; Duo had fangs, like the vampire's. " Why are Soul Crushers so mixed?" She asked him.**

**" Don't ask me, ask our creator. We studied our history once. This creator, the first Soul Crusher, went around universes to find DNA of different creatures. He tried many times, 100 more people died as their test rats. Finally he succeeded. It's funny how that successful person died in the end. Maybe he killed him, who knew?" Duo told her. Charmaine imagined people dying due to the fact that their DNA was being messed up and they started destroying each other. **

**" That's horrible…" She told him. Duo's fangs had shrunk back to normal human teeth. " We use them to drain blood, suck people dry, it too also sucks power along with it." He told her. Charmaine became more careful, aware that it would cost her life, even though Duo had no intention to do so.**

The wind was blowing from the opened window. She saw a blue of colours on the ceiling. She didn't remember anything… She waited as her vision cleared, she was lying on her bed. She heard something, she sat up on her bed to see Impossible changing his gun, he closed it shut and fired once at the mirror. It broke, Umi could see 15 of herself on the bed. " Why did you save me?" Umi asked him.

**" No, I didn't. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't true. Even though you felt pain…" He told her softly. " Second class of dreams?" Umi asked, Impossible shook his head. " No, Five Class of Dreams. Pain can be felt, so can pleasure and anger, it can even connect up to 10 people." Impossible told her. He took off his shades and looked at her. **

**" However, people may lose their mind in those dreams, just like how people played with time. The main things is that Dreams are not real, as long as you know it's fake, it won't harm you." Impossible told her. He then vanished into the shadows. The sun was just starting to rise. **

**The next day, Friday Morning,**

**Charmaine went to check on Duo. He wasn't there, in the room. There was no note, but the balcony door was opened. Charmaine sighed and sat down, looks like he had already left…**

**Charmaine looked depressed during the whole day. Angel went to talk to her.**

**" You sick?" She asked her, Charmaine shook her head. She couldn't tell anyone about Duo. " I am just tired…" Charmaine told them. She saw Joshua talking to Belmont. Joshua had managed to wake up. They were all aware that Joshua wasn't that skilled. Umi had tested the new bullets, so it did work… Angel was crapping about Joshua, Charmaine wasn't paying attention. As she saw a shadow break into the lab.**

**Duo looked around the lab, he healed the windows back. His wounds were still bleeding. He was looking for a medicine by the name of Neutral Blood. It will help him to replace his blood and make him regain a bit of his powers. He searched the boxes for it. He heard footsteps down the hall, he hid behind a shelf. The door opened. **

**Umi walked in feeling a little sick, since the dream really scared her. Clow Reed sent her to the Sick bay to get some rest. The sick bay was connected to the lab. Umi turned to see an opened box. She turned around and closed the door. She scanned through everything with her see-through eyes. There was no reading as to someone was here. **

**She opened a drawer and took out a small glass bottle of liquid. It had the name Neutral Blood on it. Umi started shaking the mixture.**

**" Umi, can you come here for a while? Belmont wants to speak to you." Someone called, Umi placed it down on the table and went out, closing the door. Duo came out and drank the liquid. He felt his wounds healing a little. He then opened the drawer to see 10 more bottles. He drank them all, before leaving through the window. He jumped onto the tress ranch and jumped onto a roof of a bungalow and then he jumped to another building and made his way back to where Impossible was.**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter,**

**Welcome the new addition to the Soul Crusher Family, **

**The Fifth Helper of Impossible will finally appear, he's skilled**

**Will the Slayers kill him before he kills them?**


	6. Fifth One

**Forever War**

**Chapter 5: Fifth One**

**Author's note**

**I don't own most of the characters, but I do own the plot and the Card Captor and Soul Crusher thingy. So, no stealing. **

**Impossible as you all know is Heero Yuy. From now on, Impossible will be Heero, so I won't be typing Impossible anymore. But we all know him as Impossible. Heero is easier to type and sound nicer.**

**The war is still going on, but I am twisting the plot a little by adding a little member into the Soul Crusher family, so hope you all like him and please review! Thanks for reading Forever War….**

**Friday Night,**

**Heero was studying the map of Time portals when Duo finally came back in. " You back?" Heero asked him, Duo nodded. " I am thinking of including someone to our little family. Instead of five, we will be six." Heero told Duo. The rest had already agreed, since they can't really say no to him. Duo nodded and left to rest. Now… Heero studied the map, he was looking for a portal…**

**Holic Arrow was a female, in charged of the Portal Universe, a Universe combining all different planets, time zones and galaxy. Her job was simple, don't let anyone go to the wrong world or universe. She was checking the status of the portals when she sensed something behind her. She turned to see a guy looking at the portals. **

**" If you wish to visit any world, you have to write you name down first." Holic told him. She handled him a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote his name down. She then did a check on the name and asked for his fingerprints. It didn't match. **

**" What world are you from?" Holic asked him, knowing that he had faked his name. " The War between the Soul Crushers and Card Captors." He told her. " If you don't give me your real name, they will reject you." She told him. He sighed.**

" **Heero Yuy, Impossible. He told her, Holic dropped her pen. She turned to look at him. " I can call the guards, so get out." She told him. " I need permission to visit one of the worlds, I don't want any trouble." Heero told her. " I won't allow." Holic told him, he looked at the machine. He keyed in his full name and scanned his fingerprints. It matched and immediately sounded the alarm. He knocked Holic out and then requested for the portal that goes to the world of Samurai 7. He entered before the guards came, the portals were all rearranged. **

**Heero landed on a grass field, it was at night. There was a river by the grass field. The town looked very pack and crowded. The buildings were all lighted up with pretty lights, what attracted him the most was the Hotel named Firefly. He walked over, knowing that everyone was eyeing at his outfit. He was, from the future… **

**" How can I help you sir?" A girl in a Kimono asked him. Heero looked around, he asked for a one-night stay, in one of the rooms. After he had settled down, he went to find his target. As he was walking past an opened room, he saw people inside were celebrating over a happy event. They were drinking wine. Talking and laughing away. Except one who was sitting at the back door, looking at the pond behind. Heero smiled and was about to knock on the door when he withdrawn. He felt something dangerous coming his way. He planned to give it a rest, he walked off. **

**He made a phone call to Trowa. **

**" Trowa, tell me the status at Portal Universe?" Heero whispered. " Well sir, Holic Arrow doesn't seem so good, you hit her too hard." Trowa told him. Heero regretted it but he had to knock her out… **

**" So how?" Trowa asked, Heero smirked. " He's here at the hotel, but he's aware that I am around. He doesn't seem to like me…" Heero told Trowa. " Well, if they don't like us we will always have to kill them or we force them." Trowa told Heero, Heero smirked and tested his powers. He magiced a small fireball, he fired it at the lamppost faraway, it exploded, causing some injuries to some people. Heero smirked.**

**" Looks like our powers still works." Heero told Trowa, He sensed someone coming, he quickly hung up. He sat down in their Japanese style. Something like sitting on the knee. The door opened, a female came in. She served the food. Heero thanked her and waited for her to leave. **

**He scanned the food, looking for any kind of poison. He picked up the chopsticks and was about to start his meal when he heard people outside shouting.**

**" There was an explosion outside, let's go." Someone said. " No, I want more wine…" Someone shouted, sounding drunk. " There may be some bandits still left, let's go." He ordered, sounding like a leader. Heero watched as 6 figures looked at the damage on the lamppost. Heero smiled, looks like they thought it was someone else that cost it.**

**According to the World of the Samurai 7, there was a great war that had just ended. Where by the farmers were against the bandits, the farmers got the help of the 7 Samurais and managed to defeat the bandits. The Samurais are all skilled and now celebrating at this hotel. Heero finished his meal and cleaned it up, he heard footsteps outside. The door opened. A guy who was wearing a hat with goggles, he was smiling and had brown hair. His sword and a white traditional item on it. **

**" Hi, sorry to bother you." He told Heero. Heero looked at the other 5 outside his room. " From your direction, you should be able to see who caused the explosion on the lamppost, have you seen who?" He asked Heero. Heero stood up and sighed. " Would you believe it if I say that it's me?" Heero asked, smirking, they all stared at him.**

**Heero burst out laughing. " Who would see it? It was just a beam." Heero exclaimed. " Well… er… thank you." He told him and then he left the room, Heero noticed a guy staring at him. Heero smirked, the door closed, blocking his view. He needed to test his little subject first… **

**He went to where the seven samurais were. They were whispering silently. As Heero approached the door, he felt them holding their swords, like instant reflex. Heero smirked, he pulled opened the door. **

**" Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing, but is that Kyuzo?" Heero asked, they all turned to look at Kyuzo. He was sitting at the back, silently watching Heero. He was blonde and was wearing a red coat. **

**" Can I talk to him for a second?" Heero asked politely. Kyuzo stood up and walked out. Heero closed the door. He directed the grass field behind the hotel. **

**They reached the grass field, Heero turned to face Kyuzo. **

**" I want to have a match with you." Heero told him, Kyuzo immediately responded by taking out his two modified kodachi, from the sheath on his back. Heero smiled, he took out his beam saber, Kyuzo looked a bit surprised at his choice of weapon. He started rushing over, he was fast. Heero could see where he was going even though he moved so fast that it was even hard to catch his shadow. **

**Heero blocked his first slash, with his beam saber. Kyuzo tried to attack using the other sword on his left hand. Heero jumped back smiling. He was fast but Heero hadn't seen enough to prove that he was good. He summoned 10 robot like things with two big blades. They all surrounded Kyuzo. His eyes moved to look around him, he got ready. **

**The robots all closed in on him at once, Kyuzo spinned and slashed, breaking all of them into small pieces. Nice, he knows how to free himself in a crowded situation. Heero then used his blade to hit the floor, breaking the ground beneath Kyuzo. He jumped up and vanished from the sky. Heero smiled, he then sensed Kyuzo above him, from his back. Kyuzo jumped down, aiming his two swords at Heero. Heero spinned around and He blocked the move with his beam saber. Kyuzo tried to use his other sword again, Heero kicked his other hand, making his drop his other sword. Heero stepped onto the fallen blade. **

**Kyuzo and Heero freed themselves from each other. Heero kicked the sword up, he took it and shot it right back at Kyuzo. He jumped and got hold of it in midair. He landed and watched Heero.**

**" It's not over yet." Heero told him. Heero then summoned up 10 bigger robots, just like the ones the Bandits used. They all started firing their beam guns at Kyuzo. He started blocking them away using his double sword. He started slashing away, to deflect the beams back. It hit some of the robots, causing a few explosions. Heero just watched silently. **

**He flew over and started slicing parts of a robot off before jumping to another and slicing it through the centre of it. He jumped to another one and ran his sword through it before jumping off to another one. As he finished another one of the robots, one from behind used its gigantic sword to slash Kyuzo. Kyuzo just waited. The sword landed on where he was. Dust was flying everywhere. Heero just watched. He noticed a crack traveling up the sword, cutting it into half. Kyuzo appeared and then he slashed the robot from the top to the bottom. All the parts of the robots fell to the ground. He then threw his two swords at the same time, both of it hit the last robot. It exploded, he didn't even flinch at the near impact.**

**He waited, Heero saw Kyoto's double sword flying through the air. He caught them right as it fell towards the ground. He then looked at Heero. Impressive, but not good enough. Heero's beam saber turned white. He then extended it, making it long. Heero started swinging the white and long beam saber. He then swung it at Kyuzo. He jumped up and landed on the beam saber's blade. He dash up the blade, towards Heero. He positioned his sword to slash Heero into 2. Heero waited as Kyuzo dashed towards him. **

**Just when Kyuzo was close enough to Heero, Heero back flipped suddenly, kicking Kyuzo by his chin and sending him flying into the river. There was a big splash, water flew out and wet the grass field, and Heero was also drenched by it. Heero lifted up his beam saber, he waited. There was sudden movement on the water.**

**Kyuzo appeared and was dashing towards Heero, Heero swung the beam saber, and used it to attack him, and he jumped and dodged the attacks. Heero then swung it at him in a continuous way, Kyuzo blocked them with his double blades. And was still coming towards Heero. Heero withdrew his beam saber back to its normal mode. He slashed through Kyuzo just as Kyuzo slashed through Heero. They all landed on the grass field, waiting for one to fall. Heero then heard the sword falling to the ground behind him. He turned to see Kyuzo bleeding. Kyuzo fell to the ground, coughing out blood. Heero only received a cut on his arm. He slowly walked over to Kyuzo. **

Kyuzo watched him slowly. " You are skilled." Heero told him, he was aware that many were watching their battle. He slowly walked up towards Kyuzo, his beam saber still turned on. He then sensed movement. He jumped back as 6 samurai came and stood in front of Kyuzo. They were the ones he met before.

" We won't let you kill him." Katsushiro said, he was like a rookie, with black hair. Heero watched as the 6 of them drew swords. Heero smiled, looks like he will have to go through them too.

" If you all want to fight me, Kyuzo will die." Heero told them. They all turned to se the bleeding Kyuzo. The guy with the brown hair and the hat with the goggles went over to help Kyuzo up. " Heihachi, is it?" Heero asked. Heihachi looked at Heero, a bit surprised.

" Let me help, I won't kill him." Heero told them. He walked slowly towards Kyuzo and Heihachi. But someone pointed his sword at Heero's throat. " We won't need your help." He told Heero. He looked old and was dressed in white. Kanbei, their so called leader. Heero smiled, he turned off his beam saber and threw it faraway that it landed into the river. " Now can I see him?" Heero asked. Kanbei looked at everyone, Kyuzo started coughing out blood again. Heero didn't wait.

He grabbed the sword aimed at his neck and he bent it, breaking it into two. Kanbei looked very shocked, his blade was very strong. Heero then went over to Kyuzo. The other 4 closed in on him. Heero back flipped and kicked some of them away, left with two. A machine like robot and a gut with a long spear like thing. He started spinned the spear and ran towards Heero. Heero jumped and the spear cut the machine like robot into two. Heero then paused as Heihachi got his sword out. Damn, they are persistent. Heero grabbed Heihachi's hand and flung him far away. Kyuzo looked up at Heero, Heero sensed movement behind him. He used his hand, placed it above Kyuzo's arm. A silver light shot up to the sky and blinded everyone. Heero healed Kyuzo, Kyuzo's blood was also clearing away. After the light was gone, Kyuzo and everyone looked very shocked.

Kyuzo was fully well again and he stood up. So was everyone, Kanbei's sword was back to it's normal-like. Even the machine like robot was back to normal. " I suggest we sit down and talk." Heero told Kanbei.

So they all sat down in their room. They all sat around the table, watching Heero. Their weapons with them. After tea was served, the door was closed.

" I would like to know your names first." Heero told them. They introduced themselves. There was a guy with a white scar on his face, his name was Gorobei, The guy who used the spear just now was called Shichiroji. The last on, the machine robot was called Kikuchiyo. Heero took a sip of the tea.

" I came from the future, some where in the future where you all don't exist there. I came here to get Kyuzo to help me in this war we have there." Heero explained. " Why Kyuzo alone?" Kanbei asked. " Because I believe that he's more skillful." Heero told them. " It was a test to see how skillful he was. And I could see that you all really like to help each other." Heero told them. " What was that light?" Shichiroji asked Heero. " It's healing. We can heal wounds and even make things back to what they were before." Heero explained. " I healed Kyuzo just now, since he was almost dying." He explained furthur, looking at Kyuzo.

" Kyuzo, what do you think?" Kanbei asked him. Kyuzo was silent, Heero knew that he didn't like to talk much. " Why do you need my help?" Kyuzo asked. " It's simple. I need your help to defeat those who have been trying to invade us. The war had been going on for so long that I would need your help to finally end it." Heero told Kyuzo. Everyone was silent. " Consider the offer, I will get your answer tomorrow." Heero told them and stood up. He left the room to go back to his own room.

The next day, Saturday Morning,

Heero was sitting on a stone by the river in the grassfield when he sensed movement behind him. He turned to see Kyuzo walking towards him. He stood next to Heero.

"So, what's your answer?" Heero asked him. " I have no mission here, I am just someone who wants to take on a mission and finish it. So I am going with you, to the future." Kyuzo told Heero. Heero smiled, he knew that he would come with him. " We won't change the future, you will still be here but you will also be with me. So, let's go." He told Kyuzo.

Heero summoned up a portal, they entered the portal and reached Heero's base. Heero turned Kyuzo into a Soul Crusher, a One Hundred and Fourth Class Soul Crusher. But Kyuzo will still use his double blades, if he like to. The problem was the clothes… Heero decided Kyuzo to change into a black long sleeved shirt and a black pair of pants. He can still keep the red coat on and the sheath. So it was decided. The Soul Crushers all sat down for a celebration. Kyuzo was silent most of the time, so it didn't really work that well.

Heero explained the powers and rules of the Soul crusher. Now, Heero had 5 so called helpers. Now to send Kyuzo on a little test.

" You see, Slayers and Soul Crushers were enemies. So, your job is to slay Slayers. It should be easy, but, we all can die so many times it makes it hard. We have to drain their powers off first before killing them." He explained the Kyuzo, he only nodded showing agreement. " So, I want you to go after Kitty." Heero told Kyuzo.

Heero went into Umi's dream that afternoon. Umi had dozed off in a History class. In her dream, Umi was watching a couple playing with their baby. Heero sat down beside her.

" Funny dream." He told her. Umi ignored him, smiling as the baby smiled as her father made funny faces. " I have a little surprise prepared for Kitty. So, get her running. I want to see the fun." Heero told Umi. Umi sat up straight and stared at Heero. " Why her now?" Umi asked him, Heero just shrugged. " Don't say I didn't warn you." Heero told Umi and vanished from her dream.

Kitty was walking down a street when she felt eyes on her. It was freaking, like a Soul Crusher had set his eyes on her, targeted her… She turned to look behind her, there were a lot of people, so it wasn't clear as to who was following her. She walked towards the town centre. She was to pick up the new weapons Clow Reed had ordered. As she went in, even though she was smiling, she was aware that someone was watching her. She came out, thinking of leaving. She walked quickly towards an alley. She reached a fountain.

" Hey, Kitty, thanks for saving my son from those Soul Crushers." Someone told her. Kitty smiled, she turned to look behind her. There was no one standing in the alley. She sensed nothing.

" Whoever you are, stop hiding, show yourself." Kitty said to nothing. Then, she heard footsteps, a guy stood out of the shadow. He had blonde hair and was wearing a red coat, with a sheath that was fitted to his back. It held two double blades. No kidding, who will wear that in this kind of time?

" Why are you following me?" Kitty asked, he didn't answer but only responded by taking out his two double blades. They were shiny and he positioned them. Kitty took out her gun and put it off the safety mode. " Answer me!" She shouted, firing. He flipped his blades, holding them properly. He used the two blades to form an X when he came rushing towards Kitty, blocking the bullets. Kitty hadn't brought advanced bullets. He was getting closer, he was zooming so fast that Kitty didn't know what to do. He was only an inch away from her, he extended one of his blades in great speed and stabbed Kitty in her heart with it. Kitty started vomiting blood. He pushed the blade through her heart, Kitty coughed. He then threw her to the floor, pulling out the blade stained with Kitty's blood. He watched her for a while before walking away slowly. Kitty's vision blurred.

" We were too late, she's dead." Clow Reed told them. Umi felt very upset, she didn't believe Heero will send someone after Kitty. " However, like we all know, we are Card Captors. She had only lost one life. So, she's not dead yet." Clow Reed told them. Everyone broke into a smile, relieved for once.

That night,

Umi was getting ready for bed. She was standing in front of her table, combing her hair, looking at the mirror. She saw Heero's reflection reflected on the mirror. " I am surprised, it's still early." He told her. Umi turned to see Heero sitting on her bed in another split second. Umi placed her comb down.

" You sent someone to kill Kitty didn't you? He looks skilled. Kitty told me too. It was like someone you pulled from other worlds. "Umi told him. Heero clapped twice. " I am pleased that you found out. But you are a bit too late." He told her, his eyes flashed silver once. It was freaky, silver eyes? Umi placed her comb on the table. " What do you want?" Umi asked him. Heero shrugged, looking around.

" You see, we are from two different class and we are rivals, fighting each other in a war that is happening right now." Heero told her. " Then why are you here to see me?" Umi asked. Heero walked over towards her, he lifted her head up to meet him. He smiled once at her, Umi found that he was reading her again.

Kyuzo was standing onto of a mountain, holding his two blades, resting. As wind blew, his sword shook. Kitty… She was his. He then sped down the mountain and vanished into the shadows, to find her.

" Umi's busy." Angel told Kitty. Kitty nodded. Dying once wasn't nice, not at all. " Anyway, we didn't have much information as to who he was. We tried our best but your description wasn't enough." Angel told Kitty. Kitty nodded and accepted the cup of hot coffee from Angel.

Umi sat up on her bed in the middle of the night. Damn it, she couldn't get any answers. She had to go and visit Kitty. She grabbed her clothes and shoes and ran to the bathroom.

As Umi was waiting for the lift in the hospital, many doctors rushed past her. Umi followed them anyway, out of curiosity. Her eyes widened. She saw Kitty lying on the hospital bed with her eyes open. There was a sword stabbing through her. Umi rushed over, she pulled out the sword and started to heal Kitty.

Heero looked at Kyuzo, somehow he knows that Kyuzo wasn't keen now. Killing a person so many times over and over again was boring. Heero looked at his friends. They were used to the killing, but not Kyuzo. He's sending him back later.

Kitty was saved, she told Umi that someone tried to kill her. " It was the same guy earlier… He was carrying this two swords. He slashed everything in the room. And Angel wasn't around, I couldn't protect myself. " I am sorry Kitty, for not being here with you." Umi told Kitty. Kitty shook her head. " No, It's me… I am too weak…" Kitty told Umi. Umi sat down and hugged Kitty.

Clow Reed sighed, tired from the mind games. Belmont was panting too. They had been trying to break the force field Heero placed on his base. Heero sure was powerful… He kept on testing them, and they always failed to get through…

The next day, Sunday Night,

2.00 am

Umi and Kitty were patrolling the misty streets at night. Umi was on her guard tonight, someone may try to strike again this time. Kitty pointed to a bar. It was still open, at this hour… They went over to make sure that everything was fine. There were people drinking and dancing on the crystal dance floor.

" Welcome Slayers, what do you want? Beer?" The manager asked. They rejected the offer and looked around. Nothing suspicious. One man walking past them, bumped into Kitty accidentally. Umi had to steady Kitty to keep her from falling. " Sorry." The man told them, Kitty stared at his green eyes, they were a bit funny looking. He walked out of the pub, alone. " He's a Soul Crusher." Kitty told Umi. " How did you know?" She asked her. " His eyes, he used green colour contacts, but the shine of the diamond eyes are still too bright. He couldn't cover them well." Kitty told Umi. They followed the Soul Crusher secretly. But they lost him as it was too misty to see where he was. They split up and as the mist got heavier, Kitty lost her way.

Her eyes couldn't adjust to the mist. She was a very obvious target. She felt a hand grab her from behind. She struggled to kick or punch that person. But he or she was too strong. She was pulled into an alley. She tried screaming, but that person covered her mouth.

" I never thought that I would be meeting such a beautiful Slayer." She heard. It was that Soul Crusher from just now. Kitty tried stepping on his feet. He shifted his leg away from her. Kitty tried to reach for her gun under her shirt, but he disarmed her quickly. It wasn't as misty here. Kitty saw herself staring into his Diamond colour eyes.

" Don't worry miss, I promise I will be gentle on you. Besides, it's been a while since I fed on a Slayer…" He told her. His hands smoothed down her sides. She struggled to get away from him. Kitty was never aimed or targeted because Umi was around… Now she knew how it felt like… The Soul Crushers only know how to rape and kill… Bastards and perverts… She thought.

He pressed her hands down on the wall, above her. He started unbuttoning her shirt. He took a sniff of her scent and his eyes glowed brighter. He was strong, and quite good-looking. Kitty mentally slapped herself, all Soul Crushers are like that, they seduce you and then they kill you after raping you. She mind linked to Umi.

Save me Umi! Kitty sent to Umi. Umi received that message. She tried to run over, but her eyes too couldn't adjust to the mist. As she was trying to feel her way, she felt something fly past her and it cut her arm. There was a strong gust of wind and it blew all the mist away.

" Good night, Miss Slayer." She heard, Umi turned to see Heero Yuy standing on the rooftop of the building. Umi fired 3 shots and he blocked them all. " I won't let you save Kitty, after all you will be next." He told Umi. Umi's eyes narrowed, she tried to clone herself to go save Kitty. But her powers were binded, there was a force field around her.

" No use Umi. I binded your powers. You are now just a normal human, no powers." Heero told her. He sighed and looked at the full moon. " Such a beautiful night" He told Umi. Umi was helpless, but she wasn't going to give up.

" No!" Kitty shouted as the Soul Crusher slipped his hand up her skirt to stroke her sides. " No use denying it, it will only feel more painful. Come, accept me and enjoy it." He told her. He then licked down her neck. " Damn you…" Kitty cursed, he laughed, seeing how pathetic she was. " No one will save you now…" He smirked at her. Kitty closed her eyes, then she felt a slice of air. She opened her eyes to see the Soul Crusher explode before her. She blinked and looked up on the roof. It was that swordsman who tried to kill her. Kitty buttoned up her shirt and she grabbed her gun and started firing. He ran across the roof to avoid the bullets.

" Looks like she's saved." Heero told Umi. Umi finally got to the roof after a hard time climbing up there. " I will kill you Heero, I swear. And then this war will end." Umi told him. Heero laughed. " You can never kill me. You can't even touch me!" He told her. " You may have binded my powers, but I am not useless." She told him. " Diamond Powered Sword!" Umi shouted. Light formed a shaped of a word and it appeared floating in the air. Umi took it and pointed it at Heero. " Clow Reed and Belmont created this for me." Umi told him. A sword that was created in heaven from their most precious gem stone, Heaven Star. To create this sword that come with 20 spaces for 20 diamond that is different in colour and means different things and powers up the sword. It shined to show how well polished it was.

Umi fitted in 6 colours, a blue, yellow, red, pink, green and white diamond into the slots. " Power Up!" Umi shouted. The sword glowed white and Umi shot a lightning bolt at Heero. Heero dodged it and deflected the next attack. Umi blocked the reflected attack. Heero smirked, his eyes were glowing.

Kyuzo dodged the bullets, he threw his sword at Kitty. Kitty transformed into a kitten and it jumped onto the roof and ran off. Kyuzo gave chase. The kitten looked at the ground below. It was high, and dangerous for a little kitten like her. The kitten walked faster, trying to hide in the shadows of the roofs. But she could heard the sound of footsteps near her. She almost slipped on a tile. She hid inside a pipe and kept quiet, waiting for Kyuzo to come. He didn't and she didn't hear the footsteps anymore. Smiling to herself, the kitten escape from its hideout and continued walking on the roof. Her foot slipped on a tile and she fell from the roof. Kitty screamed, but it only came out as a meow.

Kitty the kitten open her eyes to see herself in the arms of that assassin. He caught her? He looked at her and placed her on the ground. " Transforming into a cat?" Kyuzo asked, Kitty flexed her paws and her claws came out. She was around to scratch him when he picked her up again.

" Kyuzo, our work here is done." Heero told him. Kitty saw Heero carrying Umi. Umi looked badly injured, she had fainted. Heero raised an eyebrow at the kitten. " Kyuzo, I think you should go back. You don't seem to fit in well here." Heero commented. Kyuzo nodded and handled Heero the kitten. " It was an experience." Kyuzo told Heero. Heero smiled and made Kyuzo what he was before and sent him back to his universe. Heero looked at the kitten and he shot it with his gun. It was a tranquillizer. Kitty fell asleep. What happened next was unknown…

To be continued…

Sorry readers,

Had to get rid of Kyuzo. A little bit too many characters, I am already sarting to feel that they were extras. So, had to cut donw on them. Anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter, The slayers are sent on the ultimate mission. Stay tuned and PLEASE review!


End file.
